Second Chances
by NekoxUsa
Summary: After Sesshomaru suffers Rin's death, he wanders Fuedal Japan. Though 500 years later Rin visits her cousin Souta, only to fall down the well and end up in Fuedal Japan! How is she connected to Midoriko? And will she accept Sesshomaru's accusations of being his rencarnated mate? Or will she run away? Especially since an ancient evil is lurking? InuKag MirSang RinSess
1. Reborn

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Hey guys! Back with another story! Hope you enjoy! Reveiw though!**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was silent, the castle walls were quiet. The usual laughters and giggles were now echoes that never seem to be real. Sesshomaru stood, watching his silenced mistress as she lay on her deathbed.

Her silky black hair was now crisp white and her peach skin was now pale, wrinkled. Her voice was that of chiming bells, but now were rasped and forced. But one thing remained the same, that childish look she held in her big doe like eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." A raspy voice sounded, Sesshomaru's gaze turned to his wife, his mate. His other half, _him _in a sense. But her chocolate brown eyes expressed fear. "I am dying," She said.

His eyebrows knit together in worry, but her hand stretched out to touch him. Fear clasped his heart, she was dying. It wasn't a lie, decades before he would have accepted this easily, thinking that this child, wouldn't be much of importance in his conquest for power.

But now, he had mated her, though, sadly they couldn't produce children. Not a single one, Rin was grief-stricken. Learning the reality of being infertile was too much. Though the two grew stronger, living a life of brief romance.

"Don't say silly things." He could only say as the image of them on the cliff emerged. Rin had bent over to pick flowers but found a grave. He remembered himself watching as her fingers traced the name inscribed in it.

"_**Will **__**you **__**remember **__**me **__**when **__**I **__**die**__**?" **_

Back then, he didn't want to think about it. After all, Naraku had plagued his thoughts at the time, he hadn't really thought about a mate. He kneeled beside her bedside and let her hand graze his cheek.

"Sesshomaru, promise me something?" She asked. His eyes met hers, and to his surprise, he saw an amusing glint in her eyes. He nodded and she smiled, "Marry someone who can give you a child, please?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"No." He said and she sighed, "I don't want to see you sad..." Rin said before biting her bottom lip. Just then a coughing fit overcame her. Sesshomaru was by her side, his hand supporting her back while her body racked with coughs.

Sesshomaru fought back the tears, he knew she was close. But when she stopped his heart gave a squeeze. Was she moving? Please... he begged all Kamis he had come to know or have heard of for her life.

But when she inhaled he heaved a sigh. She was still here, and that was comfort enough. "Hold me..." She whispered. Sesshomaru did as his mate commanded, lying down next to her and pulling Rin into his arms.

It seemed so surreal, like it was all a dream. But the Lord knew better, wishing like it was a dream wasn't going to help. "Sesshomaru...kiss me...please?" She said and Sesshomaru's eyes widened but he did so.

His lips came in contact with her pink feather soft lips. But he didn't go rough on her, knowing he might suffocate her, they parted after a whlie, he wouldn't dare wait till her oxygen ran out. "Thank you. I love you." She said before sighing and relaxing in his arms.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he noticed her heart grow slower and her breaths became hitched. But he couldn't let her go...but watching her struggle he couldn't take it, Rin was everything, he was supposed to _protect_ her.

His heart melted, he placed a kiss on her sweat covered forehead. "Rest,, I will follow Love." He said and Rin let out a whimper,but she let out a breath and her heart stopped beating. Her body no longer moved.

Sesshomaru's mind was flooded with images of her. Rin, his mate, wife, lover. Was gone. With her, she took him. The day of him reviving her, their first kiss. Night of passion all went through his head.

He couldn't take it anymore..

He stood up, making sure Rin was firmly in his grasp bridal style. He took one look at her and her face expressed that of bliss. He walked out of the room, his momoko draping itself on Rin. Sesshomaru remained silent.

Servants bowed and some grew teary eyed. Sesshomaru just kept walking, not caring where he was going. He felt empty, she wasn't there, she wasn't with him. He was carrying her dead shell.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." A Kappa Youkai said as his scrawny green legs raced after him. The imp was attached the the lady as well. But knowing his lord, he smartly removed himself from his side.

'_I __promised __to __protect __you__...' _His clutch on her tightened. '_But __I __cannot __even __protect __you __from __death__!' _His Tenseiga didn't respond. Sesshomaru was left with nothing to hope for, all his chances were gone.

Finally Sesshomaru knew where he was going as the door was burst open by your's truly. His feet had dragged him to Rin's garden. He immediately heard the faint echoes of her laughter sound.

He stopped at the Sakura tree. It's petals were falling like rain, drenching the two. Sesshomaru let out a "Hn." it was so ironic to stop here. Of course he had been here a millions of times. But it hit him, quick and rash he let out a wail of pain.

Rin was dead. And she was never coming back.

_500 __Years__later__. _

After a final cry of a mother she relaxed as she heard faint cries. After men in blue scrubs scurried around she finally saw a hint of pink across from her. The father beside the exhausted woman overjoyed.

The woman's hands found their way around the small bundled up child. The child in her arms had a red face and a few brown hairs sticking out of the pink cap they placed on the baby's small head.

The father smiled at the child. "What should we name her?" He said as he stared lovingly at the child. The mother smiled as the baby latched onto her nipple. "Rin, Rin Higurashi." She said with a smile.

The father kissed his wife's head and smiled at their baby girl Rin.

* * *

**Liked it? :) kinda like another version of Inuyasha and Kagome except Sesshomaru stumbles upon a confused Rin XD Hope you liked it! Reveiw please?**

**NekoxUsa**


	2. Mysterious Pulls

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rated: K **

**Warning: none. **

**Summary: Finally arriving at her Cousin Souta's house she makes her self at home, but what about that mysterious pull she feels towards the well? **

**Characters: Souta, Grandpa, Auntie, Rin and her parents. *Some mention of Kagome and Inuyasha* **

**( Things will be set up like this ;D) **

**Word Count: 1484**

* * *

_Rin_

"Rin! Hurry up or we will leave you behind!" Rin quickly recognized the voice to be her mother's. With a jolt Rin quickly finished brushing her hair and raced away. Though Rin, being a klutz stumbled.

With a shriek she felt herself fall down the flight of stairs. Pain etched itself around her body, but quickly rubbing the new bump on her head she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her suitcase and ran after the car that was fuming in front of her.

Rin smiled and got onto the car, humming a happy tune as the car rumbled and drove away.

**_I am Rin Higurashi, just an average schoolgirl trying to get by in the world of Japan. I have long black hair up to my mid back and I have big almond brown eyes. I have pale skin and I am always cheery._**

"We are here!" I looked up as I noticed the car stopped moving and took the headphones out of my ears and smiled. "Now Rin, we are only visiting for the last week of summer vacation, why don't you go meet _**Oba-san** _and_** Oji-chan**_?" She asked, before I could respond a voice interrupted.

"Hey Rin-" I turned to see a boy with brown short hair and grey eyes hurrying towards me only for him to freeze in place. "Kagome?" A foreign name slipped out of him and I just stared at him with a confused look on my face.

"Huh? Souta are you alright?" I said as I walked up to him and checked his head for warmth. Yea, Souta was a lot older than me, and mom and dad are always telling me about how I should become a shrine maiden, to help Souta.

But he quickly looked away, "Nothing, just..welcome to the shrine." He said with a smile. But I knew it was fake. I shrugged, knowing he wouldn't want to talk about it and headed up the stairs.

Suddenly shrieks of girls sounded causing Rin to wince as they ran out of the shrine. "Wait ladies come back!" An old man chased them and Rin laughed. "Come on _**Ojī-chan**_, don't scare them.!" I said and he turned to me.

His eyes bulged out of his sockets and I pouted as he froze, silent, before finally a saddened look appeared in his eyes. "Ah Rin, you gave me a jolt. My my, you look so much like your cousin Kagome." He said in a raspy voice before leaving. Rin huffed, _'Whoever this Kagome is, I hope I meet her soon' _

"Rin darling? Are you ok?" I looked up to see my mother hovering over me and with a worried look in her eyes, I merely laughed it off.

But suddenly I felt something pierced through me as the wind blew. My eyes found a rusty old shack at the edge of the shrine. But one word fit into her mind. _'__Kagome__...' _Rin gasped, flabbergasted at her sudden thought and shook her head, as she raced towards the house.

'_This __stupid __shrine__! __Probably __some __ghosts __or __something-__! __Gah__! __Rin __Snap __out __of __it__!' _Rin made her way into the kitchen and sat down only to hear a sudden stop of clattering. "Rin is that you?" A woman asked. "Hai,**_ Oba-san_**" Rin said with a grin.

"I see, welcome to the shrine. Souta will show you, the room." She said with a smile as she turned to Rin but then focused on the plates before her. Rin's eyes furrowed as she nodded. "Alright..." Rin said casually as a fat cat stumbled upon her, but said nothing.

Rin smiled, and bent down allowing her hand to graze his soft fur. "You are the only one who hasn't treated me weird." She said with a smile before stnading uprgiht and walking towards the living room. There she spotted Souta.

"Hey Souta, can I see my room now please?" Rin asked, Souta froze but nodded. "Come on Rin." He said and my eyebrow propped up in a questioning look before she shrugged and humbly followed up the stairs and into the first door.

Rin was surprised to see a nice looking bed, a desk with pencils on it and a closet bustled with clothes. Rin's breath was caught in her throat. "Eh, I didn't know you had a sister. Why haven't I been told of her?" I asked and Souta sighed.

But he turned to me giving me a sad smile. "She left after graduating high school. Went off to marry a good man." He said and I smiled. "Eh! How was the wedding?" I asked with my usual cheery voice.

"We didn't go." He answered, I was shocked but before I had time to ask Souta left the room. I sighed before sitting on the bed, '_I __wonder __if __they __mind i__f I __used __some __of __her __clothes__...' _But as I walked over I noticed something on the desk.

I reached over and grabbed a composition book. I bit my lip, the temptation to open it was too great. Rin sighed and gave in, opening it Rin found a messed up drawing of some guy in baggy clothes and long hair only to find two doggy ears on his head.

"Maybe she was an artist?" Rin read though the title of the drawing. _**Inuyasha. **_Rin smiled, the handwriting was neat and fine. Rin turned the next page and found a bunch of scribbles, only ending up to laugh at one of the notes.

_**Get **__**more **__**Ramen **__**for **__**Inuyasha**__**. **_

Rin found the name odd, but shrugged and brushed it off before placing it back on the desk and heading towards the closet. Rin picked out a blue long sleeved shirt along with a blue mini skirt.

Placing them on and placing her hair in a high ponytail Rin raced down stairs. She smiled as she embraced her dad and mom. But Rin couldn't help but catch the clothes smelling like the woods.

'_Woods__? __Here__? __AS __IF__!' _Rin yelled at herself before she placed on her sneakers. "Hey guys, do you mind if I explore?" I asked and the family murmured in agreement. I smiled before racing off.

I went to the shack and sneezed at all the dust. "Ugh, I feel awful." I said before I felt my throat close up and my eyes start to itch. But I quickly left, only for a tree to catch my eye. It was big and in the center of the shrine, it had white sutras on it.

'_Why __do __I __feel __drawn __to __this __tree__?' _I thought in wonder as my feet unconsciously took me to it. I examined the rough bark and a little hole in it? I placed my finger in it but sensed nothing. I shrugged before I let my hands run over the texture of the tree.

But I decided to leave the poor tree alone, and search through that weird shack. I cringed, '_Hope __it __isn__'__t __Haunted__!' _I joked as I slid the door open with ease. It was dark and I walked in only to hear a creak.

I let out a surprised squeak. But sucked up my courage and walked down the rusted steps and I saw a hole in the floor. "A well?" I murmured as my hands went out to touch it. It was something in me that made me want to jump in.

But I chuckled at myself as I let my hands run through the wood. "Baka. There is nothing on the other side of it!" I said quietly as I stretched further only to find it not to be so far of a drop. I looked at it, probably 7 feet.

"Rin!" I heard **_Oba-san_ **call. I looked back at the well, '_Maybe __next __time__...' _I thought as I raced up those steps and emerged from the well, making sure I closed the doors behind me. I saw Souta emerging from the house, and looking around, as if he was looking for me.

I waved my hand at Souta, "Oi!" I shouted before giggling and entering the house.

* * *

**Did you like it? The hole in the tree was from one of the movies, it is piece of the arrow that killed Inuyasha. Defenitions below and reveiw please! **

**__****Ojī-chan**: Which is Grandather in Japanese. :) 

_**Oba-san: **_**It is Aunt, but I might mention Obaa-san for Kaede or something (Which is grandmother) **

**:) **

**NekoxUsa~**


	3. Catch up!

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Inuyasha's foul mouth. **

**Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, Sesshomaru, *Mentions Kikyo and Kaede.* **

**Word Count: 1771**

**Summary: Sesshomaru has arrived near Inuyasha's village to challenge him, only for in the middle of the fight to see a strange blue light coming from...the well?**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

"Milord?" A squawk came from the side. Sesshomaru was brought out of his trance and frowned, staring at the lowly imp. "What is it Jaken?" He said, his voice caressing but cold, Jaken winced under his Lord's glare.

Jaken was disturbing Sesshomaru. For some reason the imp seem to become attached to him. More than usual and it was quite frightening for Lord Sesshomaru. "Do you miss her?" He asked and Sesshomaru sighed.

Even if Rin and Sesshomaru are mates, it seems that Jaken is much worried about Rin than himself. "Hn." Sesshomaru responded as the bangs shielded his eyes, Sesshomaru's expression was pained.

They had traveled, trying to strengthen Tenseiga. To the point where his _**Sōryūha **_would be perfected. Yes he was still very powerful, but he had yet to surpass his final obstacle. Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled at the mention of that _**Konketsuji**__**. **_His pride had taken a full out blow ever since Inuyasha has claimed the Tetsusaiga, and to add to that, his wench was the one to pull out the sword.

'_The __**Miko **__assists __him__...' _Countless times where that woman would save Inuyasha played in his head. It obviously disturbed him. But when he used the _**Sōryūha**_ not even the _**Miko**__**'**__**s **_ability was able to vanquish it.

"Let's go Jaken." Sesshomaru said, his new found anger directed at the two. But he froze. '_Did __the __miko __die__? __I __have __never __seen __her __since __taking __Rin __as __a __mate__...__but __time __has __passed__...' _Sesshomaru thought with a smirk before he walked towards the village.

Sesshomaru though felt an evil presence behind him, but paying no mind he kept walking. "Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sighed but turned to meet a wolf demon. "Sesshomaru-sama, Naraku...he's returned."

Sesshomaru's world stopped revolving. But Sesshomaru only smirked as his claws began to itch for flesh. "I see," Sesshomaru said before walking off, with Jaken with a shocked look on his face following behind him.

Sesshomaru felt his poison began to fill up in his claws. He was pissed off, just the brief memory of Rin fueled him, he needed to kill. Why not take it on an old foe? Sesshomaru smirked, '_this __is __going __to __be __fun__...' _

_Kagome_

Kagome sneezed and rubbed her nose with her hand. "You sick?" Inuyasha's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I smiled before looking down, "No, someone is probably talking about me again." I said while looking at the black haired Inuyasha.

"How many times do I have to tell you! No one will talk about you Kagome!" Inuyasha scolded and Kagome laughed. But I leaned against his shoulder. "O-Oi Kagome-!" Inuyasha said with a blush on his face.

I laughed before kissing his cheek. "Your so sweet." Kagome chimed in before looking in the direction of the hill. "Do you miss them?" I gasped as I turned to Inuyasha. His brown eyes were intently on me.

I shook my head, "Yea, but I chose you." I said and Inuyasha blushed before scratching his head. In silence we relaxed, my eyes began to drop as I watched the sun rise. "Arigatou Kagome." Inuyasha said.

I watched as his beautiful raven-black mane turned into a pale silver and his eyes gleamed a red before returning to their gorgeous fangs grew and his nails grew out of his skin before he hissed.

Kagome wasn't fazed, in fact, this was the fifth transformation she had seen. Usually he would tell her to sleep, but finally Kagome was curious enough to watch the transformation, Kagome was in awe of her husband.

The sun's rays turned his hair gold and bounced off his amber eyes. "What?" Inuyasha said rudely and Kagome pouted. "Nothing." She said before softening up and yawning. "I'm going to sleep." I said as I curled up under the covers.

"Feh." Inuyasha said back before standing up, "I'm going to check on Miroku, to see if there is any more work." Inuyasha said as he bounded off. I nodded before standing up, '_It__'__s __been__ 50 __years__...__but __thanks __to __the __blood __bond__...__I __age __when __he __does__' _Kagome thought as she heard a noise from the far side of the hill.

Kagome sighed, '_Guess __i__'__m __not __sleeping__...' _Kagome thought as she got up and raced away. Kagome was a Hanyou, her black dog ears matched her hair color while her eyes were also the soft gold Inuyasha had.

For Kagome, she suffers the transformation at the end of the month, not the beginning like Inuyasha. Kagome was surprised to find an odd scent, her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she did a flip in the air and landed.

_Inuyasha_

I made my way through the village. As I passed by Kikyo's and Kaede's grave I sighed. '_Kikyo__...__Kaede__...' _Inuyasha thought longingly as the breeze blew by, ruffling the leaves and the villagers grew content with the cool breeze.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched as they pointed north, towards the faint squealing of children. Inuyasha sighed as he leaped from roof to roof. Careful not to stay there too long since it'll cave in. He didn't want to repeat last time's fiasco.

As he arrived at the small hut where children's giggled and wails were heard he landed. Inuyasha felt like running away, since the shrill cries were hurting his ears. But he had to bear with it.

"Oi, Miroku." Inuyasha yelled, but Inuyasha heard an eerie silence. Worried, Inuyasha placed a hand on his hilt, ready to attack the Youkai that would barge through those doors at any second.

"Oji-san is here!"

Inuyasha gulped, before four kids scrambled out of the hut, all headed towards the dumbfounded Inuyasha ahead. Their hands were outstretched and they had a determined glint in their eyes as they cornered their prey.

He was easily overpowered. In a flail of legs, arms, and silver, Inuyasha winced as pain shot up from his head. "Stop pullin' on my ears dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he yelped before someone started tugging on his hair.

"Come on kids, not the ears. Let me speak to Oji-san." A familiar voice said. The kids left as quickly as they came and left a woozy Inuyasha on the floor. Inuyasha rubbed his head before standing up.

"You gotta control those kids Miroku!" Inuyasha retorted. Miroku shrugged. "So why are you here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, dismissing Inuyasha's question. Inuyasha huffed and tucked his hands in his sleeves.

"Just coming to check if there is any work." Inuyasha replied. Miroku sighed, "We can try tomorrow, but Kagome said Sango might deliver this week. I'm a little worried about our fifth child after all." Miroku said.

"Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ears caught the greeting as he turned to the former _**Akuma **__**sureiy**__**. **_But to Inuyasha's surprise she seemed bigger than usual. "Hey." Inuyasha responded.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's ears picked up the faintest sound of his Mate. Inuyasha's was on high alert as his eyes widened and he was frozen in place. Inuyasha took off running towards the hills.

'_Baka__! __Kagome __don__'__t __take __him __on__!' _Inuyasha screamed mentally. "Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome scream as he watched Sesshomaru leap towards her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back and grasped Kagome and managed to dodge the poisonous claws that Sesshomaru possessed. Inuyasha landed on the ground shoving Kagome behind him.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru huffed, "Raise your sword." He said as Tokijin pointed straight at him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then at the village. "Go hide Kagome." Inuyasha commanded before unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

The brothers lunged at each other. Inuyasha was surprised by the coldness in his brother's eyes and aura. But said nothing, only focusing on one thing, and one thing only. Killing Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha scented the wind and smirked. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled and Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and pulled out Tenseiga in a flash. Sesshomaru let out a grunt as the wind began to engulf him.

Inuyasha smirked but then Sesshomaru emerged. "That won't work little brother." Sesshomaru teased and Inuyasha cursed as he held his sword up once more, prepared for another attack by Sesshomaru.

But a blue light emerged, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome looked towards the light with that Sesshomaru immediately raced off and Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged questionable looks before heading towards the light as well.

_Sesshomaru_

A blue light beamed from the ground and pierced through the sky. His attention was on it for a while before turning back only to find Inuyasha still distracted. With a smirk Sesshomaru was about to attack before his nose caught a scent.

He froze, before turning back, towards the light. '_This __scent__...__is __that __of __which __I __haven__'__t __smelled __in __fifty __years__...' _Sesshomaru raced off, his heart racing and his eyes focused on the light and where it came from.

He finally stopped as he arrived at the well the Miko used to come from. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he quickly recognized the scent, of fear and blood. Soon a voice sounded from all this chaos.

"Help me!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if Sesshomaru seems mean or cold hearted. Imagine, you lost the most important person in your life. I would kidna take out my anger like he would ^^; As for the 'Help me!' I know you guys know who that is. I see a whole lot of favorites, but why no reveiws ;_; **

**Please Reveiw! :) Shout outs: **

**squirtlepokemon215: Thanks so much! You pulled me through Childish fantasies and you are supporting me with this new one! Thank you! I hope I get to hear more from you later on! **

**Inu25: Yes! Thanks! I am excited I get to see familiar faces ^.^ Thanks for checking this story out too! **

**Definitions below: **

_**Sōryūha**_:** Sesshomaru's own Technique that doesn't rely on his father but from his own Power.**

**__****Konketsuji**: Don't get confused, when I checked 'Half-demon' on a translator, it came up with this, so it is 'Half Demon' 

**____****Miko: ****This Literally means Priestess, Since before Rin and Sesshomaru mated, he knew her to be a priestess. **

******__****Akuma **_**sureiy**_: Which translates to 'Demon Slayer' I was kinda confused, but oh well ;) 


	4. Meeting you again

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.* **

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Some sexual contact and cursing **

**Characters: Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Oba-san Oji-chan and Souta. **

**Summary: Rin falls through the well only to be greeted by monsters, gorgeous men and people with dog ears? **

**Word Count: 2100**

* * *

_Rin_

I sighed, beads of sweat were falling off my forehead which I quickly wiped off with my arm before letting it go limp by my side. My breaths were hitched as I let out another groan as a hiccup escaped my lips.

I sat up, looking at the composition book. Grabbing it I walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling my hair in a high ponytail I felt the book slip off my lap and fall onto the floor. I gasped and tried to make sure the pages weren't bent. Kami this girl would kill me if she found out!

But from the corner of my eyes I caught the sight of words. I bit my lip. '_No__, __I __shouldn__'__t__! __I __already __read __this __once__!' _But Rin groaned before opening it and looking at the beautifully written handwriting in front of her.

_**I **__**feel**__**...**__**horrible**__**, **__**the **__**fact **__**that **__**Inuyasha **__**kissed **__**Kikyo **__**is **__**still **__**replaying **__**through **__**my **__**mind! **__**But **__**everytime **__**I **__**look **__**at **__**the **__**well**__**, I **__**think **__**of **__**him**__**...**__**Kami**__**! **__**Maybe **__**I **__**should go apologize**__**... **_

'_The __well__...?' __I_ looked and watched as the light shined on the ragged shed. I grabbed my hollister tank top and some jean shorts before slipping on my converse and walking down the stairs.

"Oi Rin, want some dinner?" Souta asked with a sweet smile on his face. Rin smiled, "I'll just take a popsicle. It's so fucking hot!" I said and Souta laughed. "Come on Rin, mom will kill me if she hears you curse!" He said.

I laughed before receiving my purple popsicle. I looked out the window, only to see that weird shed. "Inuyasha..." I muttered absentmindedly. "What?" Souta said all of a sudden. It scared me and I jumped as the popsicle fell out of my hand.

"What! WHAT!" I yelled as I fumed. "I swear everyone is so touchy!" I yelled as I growled. "Rin wait-" Souta began but I shook off his hand and I raced outside. I felt the heat on my skin and my hair bounced away behind me.

My feet stomped angrily on the ground as I made my way to the well. 'I _Just-__! __I __wish __everyone __would __leave __me __alone__-!' _I slammed the door open and slammed it closed. I made my way towards the well.

I let out a grumble of rage before pounding my fists on the edge. "I just wish that I can go somewhere else..." I cried as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I fell to my knees, my forehead resting against the chapped wood.

I sighed before standing up, sitting on the wooden railing. '_Maybe __I __was __a __little __harsh__...'_ I thought as the scene replayed through my mind. _**"**__**I **__**swear **__**everyone **__**is **__**so **__**touchy**__**!" **_I winced as the rash voice echoed throughout my head. I stood up and stared at the well, before I sat on the edge, my back towards the drop.

I heard voices come closer to me from behind and my head jolted upwards. Suddenly the door opened and there appeared Oba-san, Oji-chan and Souta. I jumped and let out a squeak as I felt myself fall backwards.

My hand outstretched, hoping that they would grab it, I saw them lunge before I felt the cold air below me, the face of Souta appeared as his hand barely missed mine. I felt my eyes widened as I screamed.

Closing my eyes I waited for the harsh impact. But it never came, opening my eyes I noticed how I was surrounded by a blue light. Fear instantly went through me, "Welcome back Midoriko" A harsh male voice sounded.

"Midoriko!" I said, shocked, '_Who __is Midoriko? __How __did __I __end __up __this __way__!' _I finally felt my back hit the floor, I let out a grunt before standing up. I saw the sky above me, my eyebrows knit together. "That's strange, aren't I in the shed anymore?" I asked.

I felt a weird feeling, wasn't a brown and dark shed rough supposed to be above me. And the walls looked nicer too. I shrugged it off. I grabbed hold of a footing as I made my way up, finally I felt the familiar wood beneath my fingers.

Hauling myself up I collapsed onto the grass. I closed my eyes, "There is grass..." I murmured before my eyes shot open and I bolted up into a sitting position. I was sitting on grass that seemed to go on for miles and a lush forest greenery surrounded me.

But it was quiet as a growl sounded. I whimpered as I stood up and looked to the side, from the dark forest emerged an ogre. I gasped, my eyes going wide as I pointed at it, "Y-You're not supposed to exist!" I shouted in disbelief.

Of course it smirked, "Looks like a Ningen is on the menu." He said as he held his club above his head. I was frozen in shock, staring at the club. Then he smashed it down. I quickly jumped to the side, only to fall onto the harsh ground and roll away. I quickly tried to get on my feet.

Then did I notice my hair was loose. "Stand still" He hissed as his hand went out to grab me. His hand wrapped around my waist and chest tightly. The breath was knocked out of me, then did he pull me close to his face.

He was green, ugly with beaming crimson eyes. His lip was big and fat along with a huge nose, he had pimples and scratches all over his face, his hands were rough as they began to squeeze me.

'_I__-__I __am __going __to __die__...' _Tears flowed out of my eyes. '_I__'__m __sorry __Souta__! __I __didn__'__t __even __get __to __say __goodbye__...' _I thought sadly as a sob erupted from my throat. "I'll slice that pretty hair of your's and give it to my wife!" He bellowed and I trembled.

"Help me!" I shrieked. "No one will help you girl." He hissed as his claws penetrated my skin. I let out a cry of pain before something green shot through and sliced the ogres wrist off. I screamed as I felt the blood pour on me and the feeling of falling.

But I was caught in a split second. For some reason I felt safe, but at the same time, I felt like I knew this person. Looking up I saw his amber eyes and pale, perfectly chiseled face. He had to magenta stripes on either cheek a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

To frame his perfect face he had silver hair, and a big fluffy thing on his shoulder. My hands found his kimono and I buried my face in his chest. '_He __feels __so __warm__...__I __actually __feel __safe__...' _When he stopped moving his amber gaze went to me. I felt my face blush a red as his gaze intensified.

He let me go back on my feet, but a lump was stuck in my throat and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Um...Ano..A-Arigatou!" I said, "Hn" He said back. But he went close to me, I gasped as his face went to the crook of my neck and I felt him inhale.

I tensed as my hands gripped his Kimono tighter. Then he pulled his face away, his silver hair brushed against my cheek and I stiffened. "Sesshomaru!" A guy suddenly came in between us. I let out a cry of surprise as I found myself on the floor again.

I curled into a little ball and began to think about everything that had happened so far. '_Ok__...__Ogre__...__no cars__...__No __fucking __shrine__!' _I began to panic as I watched as a guy in a red Kimono with long silver hair and doggy ears began fighting the one he called Sesshomaru.

'_People __in __Kimonos__! __Did __I __come __in __between __some __cosplay __or __something__!' _But I recognized the guy with doggy ears. I gasped as my thoughts went to the composition book. I stood up, '_Maybe __I __should __call __his __name __to __stop __them __from __fighting__!' _

I took in a deep breath, "Inuyasha!" I shrieked. The guy stopped and in a split second was close to me. I blushed as I fell backwards and landed on my butt. '_Why __are __guys __so __hot __here__!' _I thought as I examined his handsome face.

"Do I know you?" He said, he sniffed me and I tensed. '_Why __are __those __two __acting __like __dogs__!' _I thought in horror. "Um, I'm sorry if I interrupted your cosplaying or whatever!" I shouted as I looked away.

"What the hell! Are you stupid? Does this look fake to you Ningen!" The guy yelled. I felt my blood boil once more. I stood up, "Don't be so rude I apologized- wait. You said this wasn't fake?" My voice went hoarse and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"No shit!" He commented. I began to walk away silently. "I'm going nuts!" I whispered. "No you're not" He responded and I blushed. "You heard that!" I questioned. But before Inuyasha could respon a voice sounded. "Wait! You!" Our conversation was interrupted.

"Inuyasha she is from my time!" She yelled. She had black dog ears and a kimono. I looked back at the man who saved me, but he was just staring at me. I blushed a little, "How did you come here?" She asked.

And my eyes bulged. "The well..." I whispered. "I can go back! Oh and by the way my name is Kagome" She said, "Here, let's go to the village and help you with your wound." She said kindly, but my head pulsed. '_No! There are no such things as villages! I-I have to go back!'_

But I turned away and sprinted towards the well. "Wait-" Kagome yelled as I reached the well. But a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned back to the gorgeous man.

"Rin?" He questioned. My eyes widened, "How do you know my name?" I gasped. He looked away, "None of your concern." He said before his grip on me loosened and my hand slipped out of his. I stumbled backwards and fell down the well. The blue light surrounded my again until my back hit the well floor once more.

"Rin!" I heard Souta cry, I looked up and saw the shed roof. I smiled, tears streaming my eyes as I climbed back up. When Souta pulled me up I leaped into his arms. "Souta! God I thought I was going to die!" I cried as I sobbed harder.

"What did you see Rin?" He asked, and I stopped, I took in a deep breath as Ojī-chan and Oba-san came up to me. "T-There were demons! And this weird guy named Inuyasha and oh god I thought I was going to die!" I said quickly.

"You're bleeding Rin!" Oba-san said as her hands went to my side. When I looked indeed, my shirt was stained in red. "This ogre grabbed me and-I think I am going bonkers!" I yelled as I released myself from Souta and ran towards the house.

'_This __can__'__t __be __happening__! __No__! __It__'__s __all __a __lie__! __This __heat __has __gone __to __my __head__!' _But my hand found my bleeding side. '_But __then __how __did __I __get __this __wound__?' _But my thoughts went right back to Kagome. '_I want to go home!'_

* * *

**Sorry if this seems rash and all. But i don't know about you guys, but i'd be freaking out if I ended up in the past and demons and such attacked me O.o Reveiw please? Can I get atleast 3? **

**Shoutout's: **

**Syao Blossoms: Thanks for liking my stories! *Blushes* But I'm not as good as you say! Thanks for checking out the story and all! Hope you reveiw for this one and enjoy it! Thank you! **

**Guest: Really? Lol I had this idea for a while, I didn't expect to get responses this quick! Thanks for reveiwing! Hope to see more reveiws from you too! Thanks again! **

**NekoxUsa**


	5. Answers for the Proud Lord

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Some Sexual Tension. **

**Characters: Sesshomaru, Totosai, Ah-Un, Jaken, Kagome, Inuyasha, *Mentions Rin and Kagome's family* **

**Summary: Sesshomaru bounds off to see Totosai for some answers, and Kagome and Inuyasha have a little moment of fluff. **

**Word count: 852**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

He stepped away from the well. That girl, an image of the woman he had only met moments ago appeared in his head. '_She __looked __so __scared__...__why __is __that__?' _Sesshomaru thought before turning away.

He smirked at the thought of her reaction to him smelling her, and the way she stared at him as he rescued her. '_She __looks __at __me __like __she __doesn__'__t __know __me__... __Yet__... __her __scent __is __that __of __Rin__.' _Sesshomaru grew puzzled.

This woman, who was she? "Oi, did you know her? She looks kinda like Rin." Inuyasha's annoying voice pierced Sesshomaru's hearing as he turned to the Konketsuji. "Rin is dead, that woman is alien to me." Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru heard the wench began to cry for his lost mate. But Sesshomaru didn't care, his time for mourning was over. He had to get close to that woman. Make her confess who she is exactly.

* * *

As Sesshomaru returned to camp Jaken jumped. "Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama!" The Kappa demon cheered as Sesshomaru made his way towards the near by hotspring. Jaken went quiet as Ah-Un groaned.

Sesshomaru removed his armor and his kimono lazily shed itself from his body as Sesshomaru settled himself in the warm water. Sesshomaru leaned against his rock as his amber eyes looked up at the moon.

"_**How **__**do **__**you **__**know **__**my **__**name**__**?"**_

Sesshomaru chuckled at the young woman's response. Sesshomaru felt lust towards her. The moment he had her in his arms, he wanted to ravish her with kisses. Tell her how much he missed her.

But Sesshomaru knew that she wasn't _his _Rin. Sesshomaru shrugged, '_I __must __go __see __Totosai__...'_ Sesshomaru thought before he rose himself from the water. The water trickled down his chest.

His amber eyes glew brighter than the moon and his silver hair acted as wings to this divine creature. His movements were graceful and swift as he slipped his Kimono, armor and swords back into place and headed towards the imp who awaited him.

_Kagome_

As night fell I was curled into a little ball. Inuyasha joined the bed with me and pulled me to his arms. I sighed, "Oi kagome, about that-" He began but I turned so that I was facing him. "I don't want to go back." I simply said.

His arms wrapped around my waist as my arms went around his neck. "Inuyasha... I won't go back, because that means leaving you." I said. "I'll go with you." He whispered and I shook my head.

"You belong here, and I belong with you." I said as I felt his lips, my hands went to his hair as my fingers weaved through it. We parted as Inuyasha's eyes stared intently on mine.

But before he could lean in again I stopped him. "I just want to cuddle." He frowned. "Feh." He said as he took me into his arms once more. I smiled before resting my head against his chest. Allowing for his heartbeat to lull me to sleep.

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru raced through the grass, the scent was near and Sesshomaru smirked as he caught the scent of fear. He landed right in front of the old man and cow. "Where do you think you are going Totosai?" I said in a deadly tone.

He shivered, "Um well-vacation!" He said but I ignored his stupidity. I wasn't here to joke around, so I immediately began with the information. "Rin is dead." I said and Totosai sighed. "I know, you're late. Tenseiga protects Rin, and when Rin died the Tenseiga also died with her." He said.

"I am still able to use Tenseiga." I said and Totosai scratched his head. "Hand me your sword." he said and I did so. Totosai examined it. "There is only one explanation." Totosai muttered, though Sesshomaru's sensitive ears caught the sentence.

"Rin has been reincarnated. Though I have little knowledge, only one person in the entire world has experienced this and is still alive." Sesshomaru growled, he had a hunch who this person might be.

"Inuyasha's wife Kagome." Totosai explained before handing Tenseiga back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared at the old man, noticing how twitchy he got under his stare. "Well goodbye!" Totosai said as he took off, sending flames in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru leaped away only to notice the old man gone.

Sesshomaru sighed, he wasn't looking forward to visiting Inuyasha and his wench. But he needed the information. So he has to put up with it. With that Sesshomaru bounded back to where Jaken and Ah-Un awaited.

* * *

**Well this was short, but lately my chapters are more lengthy than usual ^.^ Thanks to all those who reveiwed! Reveiw please? It fuels me up! :) **

**NekoxUsa**


	6. Going down the well again!

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Attempted Rape, Some sexual contact and Mild Language**

**Characters: Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Jaken, Souta, Oji-chan, Oba-san, Miroku, Sango, *Mentions Midoriko* **

**Summary: Rin has a dangerous ecounter only for Inuyasha to save her, though Sesshomaru drives her away Rin lands herself in the village where she meets Miroku and Sango. **

**Word Count: 2280**

* * *

_Rin_

It's been two days since the fiasco happened. Rin was bandaged and Oba-san said it wasn't as deep but pretty bad. Souta tried talking to her more about the monsters but Rin refused. Of course her parents left her here to 'connect' with her family, but Rin was glad they left, they would have thought she was crazy and sent her to a mental Hospital.

'_Sesshomaru__...' _Rin tested the name in her mind and blushed deeply when she pictured his chiseled abs, his perfect face. Rin shook her head. '_Doesn__'__t __matter__! __He __can __be __a __fucking __Kami __and __I __wouldn__'__t __care__!' _Rin told herself as her face began to heat up.

Rin made her way to the composition book. I opened it and began to read through the pages Kagome wrote. Rin's eyes widened as she digested the information. Kagome was in feudal Japan, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo traveled to get the Shikon no Tama?

But Rin froze as a name popped out.

_**Sesshomaru **__**is **__**a **__**cold **__**demon**__**, **__**but **__**ever **__**since **__**he **__**has **__**been **__**traveling **__**with **__**that **__**little **__**girl **__**Rin **__**he **__**has **__**softened **__**up**__**. **_

Rin closed the book. '_No__...__I __got __to __ask __Oji__-__chan__!' _Rin ran downstairs and found him reading scrolls. "Oji-chan, tell me about the Shikon no tama" I said and his face lightened up. "Ah! Yes the jewel of four souls!" He said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"It is a jewel that existed in the feudal era-" I tensed. '_So __Kagome __and __I __went __back __in __time__!' _I thought in realization. "-And if any demon or human possessed it, their wish would come true." He finished off before smiling and pulling out a pink gem with a sutra key chain.

"Like this one!" He said as he pulled out a keychain with a purple glassy jewel at the bottom (I knew it was plastic but oh well) and I sighed. "Arigatou Oji-chan." I said before walking going to my room. '_I __know __what __I __have __to __do__...' _I brought my phone, and my camera, making sure it was full on battery I went downstairs.

I opened the door and closed it, wincing as the heat immediately warmed my skin. I walked towards the well. Sighing I placed myself on the edge. '_If __I __am __going __back__... __I __just __hope __that __I __won__'__t __run __into __trouble__.' _I thought in worry as the last ecounter played in my mind.

I leaped and I found myself surrounded by blue light. But the wisps surrounded me. I gasped as their eye beamed red. "We shall Kill you Midoriko!" Their voices in unison chanted and I trembled before I found the ground and they stopped.

'_They __said __that before too__...__Midoriko__...' _Stepping out of the well I began to walk towards the south, but from the hill the scenery took my breath away. It was a village, with a lot of streams running through and people busying themselves.

Rin's hand went to her crimson red camera, she took a scenery shot, then zoomed in on the village and took three more random shots before placing it at her side. Rin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Gulping Rin turned around and was confronted with a big lizard monster.

Rin trembled as the camera clicked and took a shot of the monster. "I have been looking for a whore," He said before he morphed into a human. Rin took a few steps back, shock kept her silent. But Rin's hand began to search through her pockets for any weapons. Only to find none.

'_Damn__it__! __Where __is __my __pepper __spray __when __I __need __it__!' _Rin thought angrily as she was shoved onto the ground. "You have an awfully short Kimono." He said as he sliced off Rin's shorts. Rin blushed feverishly.

"No! Stop! Please someone help me!" Rin cried out in panic as she tried to wiggle herself free. But the grip on her wrists tightened as a knee was shoved in between her legs. Rin trembled even more as tears fell down her cheeks.

"P-Please stop!" Rin cried as his hands cut through her shirt, he licked his lips. He flipped Rin over so that she was on her stomach. I felt violated, knowing I couldn't do anything made me cry harder.

I felt him dispose of my bra and I began to sob harder. "Sit still" he said as his hands began to rub up and down my back, slowly heading towards my underwear. I shrieked once more.

"Get off her!" Rin immediately looked through her welled up eyes to see Inuyasha coming towards her. Rin felt relieved as the weight of her back was gone and she managed to see in a flash of gold the monster shriek before disappearing.

Inuyasha came towards her with a red face, Rin finally knew why and her face glew red. She shrieked before Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth and helped her up. My hands immediately went to my breasts and He took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"P-Put something on!" He hissed as he turned away. I smiled, but as I put on the shirt I realized, I was still trembling. But placing it on it was up to my thigh and showed no more. "Did he rape you?" Rin turned to Inuyasha only to her surprise see him extremely angry.

"No." Rin said as she allowed Inuyasha to take her back to the village. But he tensed. "Get behind me!" He yelled stepping in front of Rin. I did as I was told and watched as something burst through the trees and landed in front of us. It was a blue light that soon appeared the gorgeous man.

My hands pressed the button and the image of his breathtaking beauty appeared. "Sesshomaru?" I asked stepping forward. He looked at me, but ignored me. My heart gave a painful twist at that.

"I need to speak to the miko-" He began but Kagome appeared. "Hello Rin-chan!" She said with a smile before turning to Sesshomaru. "I am here Nii-san." She said. Inuyasha gave a grunt of disgust while Sesshomaru frowned.

I looked back at Inuyasha than Sesshomaru. '_Do __they __hate __each __other__? __But __they __look __so __alike__..' _Rin thought to herself. Sesshomaru growled, "You attacked her?" He hissed. I watched as his eyes grew red and he lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed me and dodged.

I watched as he growled, "No! Damn you! I saved her from being raped! Where the fuck were you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha retorted as he set me down. But Sesshomaru looked at me. "Is this true?" He asked, I blushed as his velvety voice carresed my ears.

"Yes." I said as I felt the tips of me ears grow warm. But Kagome and Inuyasha paid no mind as they turned to Sesshomaru. "Leave Ningen." His cold voice pierced through me. I looked towards the ground.

'_Why __does __he __hate __me__...?' _I thought as I turned around, I felt my eyes well up, '_But __why __does __it __affect __me __this __way__...?' _I ran off. But I kept running, not caring where my feet would take me. But soon I felt my muscles began to protest as my legs began to burn. So I stopped and noticed I was in a forest.

But it seemed so familiar. Looking up Rin noticed it was the same tree at her shrine. But when she found the hole she sighed before sitting down on the base of the tree and resting. I sighed, before I began to think over what happened.

"Alright...so I guess I almost got raped." Rin said wincing at the memory. "Then Inuyasha came to save me, then Sesshomaru showed up and told me to go away-" My heart gave another painful twist.

I growled and my hands curled into fists. "That baka!" I yelled punching the tree. I stopped and began clutching the fist. "Ow!" I chanted before I heard the bushes rustle. I froze, a squirrel with razor sharp claws and beaming red eyes came at me.

I gasped and rolled away as it struck the tree. But then it lunged at me. '_What __am __I __a monster __magnet__!' _I raised my hand up. "Get away from me!" I shrieked and a blue light shot out from my hands and engulfed the squirrel. I shrieked before I closed my eyes. But nothing happened, so when I opened them I saw that the squirrel was gone.

I looked at my hands. '_What __was __that __just __now__...?' _I thought as I stood up. '_Well__, __I __guess __I __should __try __to __find __the __village__.' _I thought as I kept walking through the forest. It smelled of woods and I immediately remembered Kagome's clothes that I wore. I smiled.

Taking out my Camera I took a picture of the forest before placing it back in one of the pockets and walking towards the light I saw ahead. I saw the village and smiled as I ran down. '_Maybe __someone __here __can __help __me__.' _

Rin raced through but bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "A-Ah Gomen!" Rin said as she stood up and bowed slightly. But the man had a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the young beauty apologize.

"I shall accept, but-" Rin looked up at him and tensed as something grabbed her behind. "Will you bare my children?" He asked, his navy blue eyes focused on her. Rin blushed deeply before slapping him away. "You pervert!" Rin cried.

"Miroku..." We turned to see a woman on fire as she glared angrily at him. "I am baring your children!" She hissed but he laughed nervously. "Dear Sango, I just did it for old times sake, and-" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the floor.

"She knows Inuyasha see? She is wearing his Haori." Miroku said as Sango looked at me with a smile. "Hello, I am Sango-" She pulled Miroku's ear. "And this is the dog Miroku." She said and I smiled nervously. "Hello, I am Rin." I said and they winced.

"Rin?" They both said. But when I examined them more, they seemed pretty old, but Sango only had a few wrinkles and long brown hair with a few white here and there. Miroku had more wrinkles but still held a joyous face.

"Well, I need, help. See, I came from a well and I was hoping someone here can explain to me why I ended up here." I said. Their eyes widened. "The well opened up?" They asked surprised.

I nodded, "Ah I am never going to find help-" But I winced as an explosion sounded from behind me. '_Wasn__'__t __that __where __Inuyasha __and __Sesshomaru __were__...?' _"Crap!" I yelled as I ran towards that direction.

I managed to not bump into anyone else as I began to race up the hill. '_I __leave __and __they __start __fighting __again__!' _Rin thought in frustration. But arriving Rin had an anime sweat drop on my head.

Inuyasha was protecting Kagome while a small green imp held a stick. "Um, Hello." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Sesshomaru looked at me. But there was something in his eyes, but he casually removed his armor and removed his shirt.

I flushed a hard red as I saw his lean chest and buff abs. He threw me the shirt. "Remove that filthy thing off your body." He commanded and I looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "What do you mean filthy! You hate it only because it smells like me!" Inuyasha growled.

But I sighed, walking over to a bush I began to remove the red shirt and placed on the one Sesshomaru gave me. It was longer than Inuyasha's since it made it all the way to my knees. I came out and handed Inuyasha his red shirt back.

"Here." I said with a smile before thanking him. "Keh, it was nothing." He said as he placed it back on. Kagome giggled while I looked back at Sesshomaru. "Ano, are you sure with this? I can go back home and-" I began but he cut me off. "That is not necessary." He said back.

I began to shuffle my feet as his glare intensified. But then I removed my camera and took a picture of Sesshomaru shirtless. I smiled as I turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and took a picture of them too.

"Now, I have a question Kagome." I said turning to her. She looked at me with round amber eyes. "What is it?" She asked and I looked straight at her as my face went serious.

"Who is Midoriko?"

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed rushed! And your welcome for another chapter in. The last one I was waiting to update today, but i finished so I am happy ^.^ Yea Sango and Miroku are old :/ lol! Hoped you enjoyed! Reveiw please! **

**Inu25: Thanks! Sorry for making you guys wait but it builds up excitment no? Sorry for those who weren't shouted out too ^^; Inu reveiwed first and I guess I was in a rush to update. **

**NekoxUsa**


	7. Realization hits you hard Sesshomaru

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Sexual referances. **

**Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken. Mentions Midoriko. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru's thoughts on the second return of Rin. **

**Word Count: 1465**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

It was driving him insane. Soon enough he would violate Rin right there. Sesshomaru was going nuts with the fact that Rin is back, but he can't have her. His beast has acknowledged that, and his inner Youkai is thirsty for the feel of her blood, how her body squeezes his.

Sesshomaru grew tired, the fact that his body craved for her lustfully was enough stress him enough to make him cranky. The first time she was here, he grabbed her wrist. He wanted to take her virginity once more and kiss her until he left bruises on every inch of her beautiful body.

But instead he released her and she disappeared down the accursed well for another two days. Though now, seeing her again he actually was able to hold himself back. Though it was harder, since she reeked of the Konketsuji.

She was wearing his Haori and he noticed she was bare. This angered him, wasn't he not satisfied with his own wench? Why did he have to take his? His inner Youkai wanted blood. _His _blood.

But when he attacked; Inuyasha claimed that he only gave her the Haori since a lowly Youkai almost violated her. But before he could attack once more, Rin had confirmed the claim. Trying to defend Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru accepted that, but seeing her drove him into his breaking point. He ordered her to leave. Rin did but it pained him as he saw the frustration, the hurt and the fact that she cried on her way doing her rant he clearly heard.

"You are the only living reincarnation, am I correct?" His voice was smooth, yet the Konketsuji woman clearly detected the rash and haste Sesshomaru used in his tone. "Yes, I am the reincarnation of Kikyo." She responded back.

"Do you think this Rin is a reincarnation of my wife?" Sesshomaru asked. The fact that he didn't understand this topic stumped him. But the woman smiled, "It depends, I was brought back because of the sacred jewel, but it was Kikyo's desire to be at Inuyasha's side once more that brought her back" She responded.

Sesshomaru looked down, he was pulled back into a memory he didn't want to recall. Where Rin dying in his arms. Her back racked with coughs as blood began to come out of her mouth and her words pierced him the most.

_**"**__**Thank **__**you**__**. **__**I **__**love **__**you**__**." **_

"I think Rin-chan would have loved to be with you Nii-san." The wench replied. Sesshomaru let out a 'Hn'. He was clearly in deep thought. "Who would want to be with him?" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha, he wasn't in the mood for Inuyasha's smart comebacks. Sesshomaru was easily irritated and crashed his sword towards Inuyasha. Though Inuyasha and his mate dodged it caused a lot of debris to fly around.

Jaken sprung into action. "Allow me my lord-" But Sesshomaru silenced the imp with a firm stone to the head. Causing the imp to fall on the ground wailing his name. "Um, Hello." My beast flared in lust. But I turned to Rin, keeping my expression at zero.

Seeing her in Inuyasha's Haori brought my beast and I into an all out fight. But I won as I growled lowly. '_She __must __smell __of __me__...' _Sesshomaru and his inner Youkai thought possessively as his hands removed his armor and the momoko.

He heard the Konketsuji wench gasp as his shirt was quickly removed and he walked over to Rin. He felt satisfied watching her face turn red at the sight. And he smelt the embarrassment she emitted.

But I tossed Rin the shirt, if I touched her. I knew I wouldn't hold back. And Sesshomaru didn't want to make love to a woman he hasn't seen in fifty years in front of Inuyasha and his mate. "Remove that filthy thing." I commanded her as my nose visibly wrinkled.

"What do you mean filthy! You hate it only because it smells like me!" Inuyasha growled. But Sesshomaru's claws twitched quickly, too quick for anyone to see. But Rin sighed before she walked into the bush. Sesshomaru almost laughed, she was being modest.

"Do they recall anything from their past lives?" I said quietly, so that Rin wouldn't hear but knowing that the Konketsuji female heard. "No." She said longingly. Sesshomaru frowned at this, clearly not pleased. Though Inuyasha gave him a shocked expression at the sudden emotion emitting from Sesshomaru. As Rin emerged from the bushes.

She had his shirt on that went to her knees and she handed Inuyasha his Haori. "Arigatou" Rin said and Inuyasha looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Keh, it was nothing." He said in order to keep his pride.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes when Rin's beautiful chocolate gaze turned to him. "Ano, are you sure about this? I can go back home and-" She began but Sesshomaru felt offended. How dare she refuse his charitable act?

"That is not necessary." He replied and watched her cheeks take a bright red as she nodded. She shuffled her feet adorably. '_So __she __still __does __that __when __I __stare __at __her__?' _But removing a weird looking object from her pocket and then turned to Inuyasha and his wench and did the same.

"Now, I have a question Kagome." Rin's voice sang out and Sesshomaru enjoyed listening to her once more. The woman looked at Rin with a questioning look. "Who is Midoriko?" Rin asked.

The air grew thin and I believe Rin noticed since she began to shift her thumbs against each other. "Why is that Rin?" The Konketsuji wench spoke out. Rin looked at her, "Because, when I entered the well both times, they said that to me." Rin said.

Sesshomaru quickly went over to the well. He wanted to kill those who dared to threaten Rin. But found no scent nor presence of any Youkai. He returned back to Rin. The Konketsuji woman sighed.

"Midoriko was a priestess who fought with many demons and her soul was locked in the Shikon no tama, but Kikyo collided her spirit with that of Midoriko and died." The wench explained.

Rin's face visibly grew pale. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Kagome, those voices called me Midoriko and told me they were going to get their revenge." Sesshomaru watched her expression was fearful and her voice trembled.

Sesshomaru desperately wanted to comfort Rin in her time of distress. "Do you think...that she is the reincarnation of Midoriko?" The Konketsuji female asked me once more. "She will not be harmed as long as I am still alive." I said. Not caring about the subject.

Rin's face looked at me as it was tainted with a gentle pink and the wench smiled at me as Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a dumbfounded expression. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru." Rin said.

I tensed, Sesshomaru felt thrilled to hear his name erupt from her delicate tongue, and the way her voice caressed and spoke his name caused him to grow more lustful towards the woman.

But Sesshomaru looked at her, Inuyasha's mate looked confused before her eyes widened. "Maybe you have Midoriko's soul inside you!" The Konketsuji female gasped. "Foolishness." Sesshomaru quickly commented.

'_It __is __impossible__...__Rin __surely __cannot __be __a __priestess__!' _Sesshomaru thought warily. But Rin looked at her, "And...when I was attacked by a demon in the woods, a blue light shot out of my hand and it disappeared." Rin said shakily.

All of us looked shocked at this news that Rin had kept to herself until now. "Why was I not informed of this?" I said harshly. How dare she keep something as this to herself and not speak a word of it to me?

But her furious brown gaze turned to me. "Since when do I have to report anything to _you_!" My blood ran cold and Inuyasha and his wench looked back and forth at Rin and myself. '_She __is __her __reincarnation__...__of __course __she __wouldn__'__t __remember our bond__...' _Sesshomaru thought to himself as his heart grew pained.

Sesshomaru just walked away, not caring. She was no concern of his now. She is a meer reincarnation of the one person he treasured above himself, and everyone else in the whole world. When did he become Inuyasha?

* * *

**Sorry that this is late! I was busy this morning and couldn't update. Ah well it's still one pm where I am ^.^ Hope you enojoyed! Reveiw please? **

**NekoxUsa**


	8. What a bastard!

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Sexual themes and Mild Language. **

**Characters: Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sessshomaru, Rin **

**Summary: Rin's thinks Sesshomaru is arrogant, bitchy, and stupid. But when he does something she never expected him to do, she begins to deny her feelings. Rin discovers more about her abilities. **

**Word Count: 2277**

* * *

_Rin_

Kagome gave me a kimono that was white at the top and red on the bottom. But I still felt pretty pissed off. Why the hell did Sesshomaru have to say that? When was he made my fucking mother?

Wait. Not even my mother can demand me like that. This made Rin's blood boil even more, if she doesn't answer to her mother than who the hell is he to order me around like his little lap dog?

But after Rin shouted at him, but he left her just like that. Rin was shocked at first. Like she had made the biggest mistake of her life. No doubt that she felt a weird connection to him. She was fifteen though! And he looked twenty!

Who knows though! After all Kagome explained that his wife died fifty years ago! But that was shocking, he couldn't have used anti-aging products after all. But once again, Kagome explained how that Youkai's life progress slower than humans. Which meant that, by the time Rin died, he would have aged a year.

Kagome refused to explain the thing about the journal, with me and Sesshomaru. Instead she yelled at me for crying out loud! But Kagome said some things are left unsaid. But Rin of course was stubborn, she'll ask later on.

It was nightfall and Rin really wanted to go back home and drag Kagome with her. But Kagome said she wasn't going to leave Inuyasha and her friends. (Sango and Miroku) To me, it has been seven years since Kagome left my world. But this time was some weird shit and turns out that it's been fifty years here.

"Come on PLEASE!" I begged Kagome. Her chopsticks snapped in half and she looked at me. "NO!" She said sternly before grabbing a new pair of chopsticks and eating. Inuyasha looked shaken but I held a scowl.

"Fine!" I yelled before walking out of the hut. But a hand grabbed my wrist. My heart leaped in my chest and I was expecting Sesshomaru, but turning I saw Kagome. "Please Rin, we need to deal with the problem here. Plus, you'll get yourself killed." She said with a sympathetic smile.

Rin pouted. "Fine! Inuyasha!" I yelled and stormed in, he looked annoyed. "What?" He yelled and I crossed my arms, "You made Kagome a Youkai! Make me one!" I said. I watched Inuyasha's face flushed red.

Kagome did the same, "No!" They both shouted. "Why! It isn't that hard isn't it?" Rin asked, but the couple both muttered a word in their head. _'Innocent.'_ "That's no fair-!" Rin began but Inuyasha looked at her. "No way in hell am I gonna sleep with Sesshomaru's wench!" He said. I felt my face drain of it's color at his comment.

'_You __have __to__...' _Rin thought as she gasped and her face was one color. Crimson, "O-Oh..." Rin said quietly before exiting the hut once more. Except no one stopped her. Why was she so stupid? Why!

Rin felt frustration as she made her way deeper into the village. Weaving past the men that gave her weird looks until she stopped. She caught up to a small hut and she heard squeals of children.

Soon an aged man with children came out along with a woman, Rin immediately recognized them. '_Fuck__! __Why __here__!' _Rin cursed at herself. The man smiled, "Ah if it isn't the lovely Rin." Miroku said.

Rin laughed nervously, "Ah Miroku-san I thought I would never see you again." I said back. He laughed before it turned into a cough. Sango quickly grasped him. "I knew I should have taken you to the doctor!" She said.

But he shook his head. After coughing he took in deep breaths. "But I haven't seen Inuyasha for a wee-" But he kept coughing. My eyes widened as I sensed something dark around him. I went out to touch him but his pupils flashed a red, "Go away!" He said as he shoved me away from him.

I gasped as I fell to the floor. "Miroku!" The woman gasped but he shook himself from her, "No one disturb me!" He hissed before walking away. I watched in horror as the elderly woman tried to help me up. "Excuse my husband. He's been acting weird for a week now..." Sango said as she looked in his direction.

'_That's __strange...the __dark __aura __around __him__...__could __he __be __possessed__?' _Rin thought to herself before running away. "Call Inuyasha and Kagome!" I shouted as I ran and I went towards the direction of the Miroku.

I finally found him, "Miroku-san!" I yelled as I raced up to him. But strangely he stayed silent before standing up. I heard him chuckle as he turned to face me. My eyes went to the dagger in his hand as he slowly approached me.

"No.." I whispered as I turned away and began to run before something pierced my shoulder blade. I let out a cry of pain as I fell to the ground grasping my shoulder only to feel the knife. My eyes clouded as I looked at the crimson in my hand.

"You can see me can't you?" An inhuman like voice said. I only whimpered as out of his body emerged a spider. He was about twelve feet tall and eight feet wide. I cowered in fear as he ran towards me. I leaped out of the way only to be blown harshly back towards the ground by the force of the wind the spider created.

"I shall kill you Midoriko!" The spider roared as its legs jabbed towards me, I rolled to the side only for the knife to dig deeper into my muscle. My hand found the knife in my shoulder and I pulled it out.

I shrieked, partially in pain, and the other in defiance. As the knife jabbed his leg he groaned before stepping away. I made my way to Miroku and checked to see if he was alive. I sighed in relief as I felt his pulse.

But the spider lunged at me again. "Damn you Midoriko!" But he gasped and I watched in amazement as Sesshomaru appeared, with a whip like thing in his hands as he appeared from the sliced up spider.

Sesshomaru landed towards me and I blushed as I looked away from him. '_No__! __BE __MAD__! __BE __MAD__!' _Rin told herself. She shouldn't give in to him, even if he saved her life. Rin went to check on Miroku.

He snored and Rin let out a sigh. "Rin are you-" Sesshomaru began but Rin let out a shriek as a hand stroked her butt. Rin slapped his hand away and scooted away from him. Only for Rin to find herself at Sesshomaru's feet.

Sesshomaru's cool hand touched her wrist as he set her down on the ground. Rin's mind went to the gutter and she began to struggle. But Sesshomaru turned her so that she was on her stomach.

"You are wounded." He stated. But Rin winced, the adrenaline from the fight had kept the excruciating pain at bay. But now that she could relax her wound throbbed. Rin groaned out in pain before Sesshomaru removed his obi and tied it around her shoulder.

"We shall get you to Jaken to heal." He said as his hands wrapped around my body and lifted me up bridal style. I heard him inhale deeply before dropping me flat on my butt. "What was that for-" I began as my gaze turned to him. But his eyes were red and his pupils an aqua color.

But his hands gripped my shoulders roughly and I let out a cry of pain before our lips met roughly. I felt my heart skip a beat as my stomach did flips. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth roughly.

'_No__! __Don__'__t __enjoy __this__!' _I told myself but I couldn't help but melt in his grasp. I kissed him back shyly. His tongue began to roam my mouth and I shivered in the pleasure it gave me. But then he pushed me away.

"What the hell-" I began but he disappeared. I grew quiet as my hand went to touch my lips. I winced, they were bruised. '_Of __course__...__after __he __kissed __me __like __that__...' _Rin blushed deeply, but why did he kiss her?

Rin sighed once more, '_I __am __an __average __girl__! __Why __would __he__-' _But I caught myself off. Average? Sure. Rin scoffed to herself, rolling her eyes at the clear statement she just pondered in her thoughts.

An _average_ girl falls down a well and ends up in feudal japan.

An _average_ girl has a soul inside her that isn't one to call her own.

An _average_ girl gets kissed by a fucking hot guy who can be more than one hundred years old yet pass off as a twenty year old.

An _average_ girl almost gets raped by a monster and had a knife stabbed into her shoulder by an old man.

The list goes on but Rin didn't want to clarify the one thing. She was not normal, after all this, she can never be. Rin pounded her fists hard on the ground in frustration. She gave up her normality.

'_I __guess __this __is __what __I __get __for __being __too __spoiled__...' _Rin thought as she stood. Her hand instantly went to her shoulder. "Oi!" A familiar masculine voice called. Rin recognized it, Inuyasha was coming for her.

I wanted to run away. Anything to stop myself from confronting our previous conversation. But I couldn't abandon them. "Rin your shoulder!" Kagome said as she raced to me. But everyone froze as they caught the unmistakable cloth on my shoulder. Their eyes traveled to the spider demon carcass and Inuyasha cursed.

Miroku groaned and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank goodness! Everyone went to Miroku's side and he said he was better. He explained a demon came in him, but I healed him. After a few apologies about stabbing me I grimly accepted.

But my mind was on Sesshomaru. Where else would it be? The voices around me began to fade as my fingers went to touch my lips. Where Sesshomaru's hot mouth was basically in contact with mine. Ravishing me and the way his tongue felt on my mouth.

But Rin didn't realize that she had murmured his name, touching her lips and blushed like an idiot. Everyone (except Inuyasha) caught on. Sesshomaru had done something to Rin. She smelled of him, she had his fucking obi on her for crying out loud!

But Rin didn't pay attention. She was too absorbed in her thoughts before her eyes widened and she gasped. The voice of the spider sent shivers down her spine, even though she knew it was dead.

"That spider..." I murmured as everyone's gaze turned to me. "Told Midoriko to die..." I said as tears welled up. Kagome's arms wrapped around me, "When we get home, you have to tell me everything" Kagome murmured in my ear.

I blushed deeply before nodding my head dumbly. Kagome smirked at me as she led me to the direction of the hut. I touched the obi. It brought comfort to me. But I smiled, being the idiot I am at the thought of his lips against mine.

Damn it! What the hell! It was just a kiss, yet Rin was acting like she was given everything she wanted in the whole world. But it hit her. '_How __dare __he __take __my __first __kiss__!' _Rin thought angrily. Her first kiss was supposed to be memorable, loving, and of course, it _must_ be with the person she loved the most.

"Sesshomaru you bastard!" Rin screamed, Rin growled, her fists clenching and unclenching. Kagome raised a brow questionably as she watched Rin began to battle herself. Kagome shook her head sighing.

Wasn't it clear that she was starting to like him back? But she laughed at herself. This Rin is as hardheaded as Inuyasha. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that said all, he sighed. Kagome tuned Rin back in enough to finish her sentence.

"Holy shit I have to go back home!"

* * *

**Yea, for a moment, I let Kagome take over :) lol hope you enjoyed! Lol and of course, Rin doesn't have a dirty mind *Until the end that is* But Rin is fuming because of Sesshomaru's kiss XD Hope you enjoyed! Next is Sesshomaru of course! Reveiw please? **

**Shoutout: **

**squirtlepokemon215: Yes, it is very awkward! I would hide! Thanks for reveiwing! **

**Inu25: I don't remember, I think I did. But one of the chapters was all screwed up! Lol, yea I see the typo, but I'm lazy so please just laugh off my mistake! XD Hope to see more of you soon! Thanks for reveiwing **

**DemonPuppeh: they are cute. I am not really into lolita stuff, but I love when Sesshomaru gets possessive of her! Thanks for reveiwing and I hope to see you again! **

**NekoxUsa**


	9. Do I love you or not?

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Sexual themes and Mild Language**

**Characters: Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Jaken *Mentions Rin's mother* **

**Summary: Sesshomaru discovers more and more about his relationship with Rin. And Sesshomaru goes through the well and tells how it is from his veiw. **

**Word Count: 1757**

**A/N: Just to let you know. Sesshomaru holds no respect for Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku or anyone else. He calls Rin by her name because he loves her. He may refer to them as their species(Or something like occupents) He may say Monk, or Demon slayer as examples :) I will translate them though. Thanks! Now on to the story...**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was sitting down, their current fight was plaguing his mind. Sesshomaru wanted to respond about her being his. But now, that her body was not his, he had no right to say it. No matter how much he wished it were true.

But of course, he forgave her. In his mind, Rin is untouchable, _blameless _persay. If she killed him, he would believe it is the fault of Jaken for not watching her. But now he stood up, his nose began to twitch ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She was bleeding, and the scent of fear caught him off guard. His feet took off and in a matter of seconds. As he grew closer he discovered a spider and Rin cowering in fear below him.

"Damn you Midoriko!" The Youkai hissed and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. But the demon lord refused to freeze, especially since Rin was being attacked. His whip slipped out of his claws and sliced the spider in half.

Sesshomaru emerged from the gap and landed in front of Rin. Sesshomaru noticed the pink beginning to stain her cheeks as her gaze was turned away from him. Sesshomaru smirked before the scent of blood regained its position in his nostril.

But Rin went over to the aged _**Sō**_ and began to observe him. Sesshomaru watched as he snored. "Rin are you-" He began, but Sesshomaru's ears were pierced with the sound of Rin's shrieks.

Sesshomaru noted the hand on Rin's bosom. '_Kill the __**Sō **__later__...' _Sesshomaru thought angrily as Rin slapped the hand away and began to scoot away from him. Sesshomaru was amused as she landed on his feet.

Her head slowly looked up towards him. Gold clashed with brown before Rin began to make a move to leave. But he caught the deep gash wound on her shoulder and grasped her wrist. He heard her gasp quietly.

But seeing that Rin refused to be in his arms, he kneeled down and flipped her so that she was on her stomach. Sesshomaru remembered the way he would treat Rin's injuries. But shook it away as she began to squirm.

He growled lowly, how dare she refuse him? But Sesshomaru had to remind himself that she was not _his _Rin. She had her appearance, her voice. But not her soul, not the love she once had for him.

Most of all. She was not his. She belonged to no one. Especially not him. She had Midoriko's soul, a mere Miko who would bring trouble to himself and the Konketsuji couple. But shockingly this was all a one second train of thought.

Sesshomaru examined the gash. Finally summoning up his concentration he spoke to her. "You are wounded." He stated. He watched Rin wince as she grew silent. He noticed how the groan escaped her lips.

The blood went from one place from another. _Her_ groan. But he grabbed his obi and tied it around her arm. Making sure that it looped around her shoulder and especially the wound. He held his breath, refusing to smell her.

She wasn't going to heal here. The Konketsuji wench could not be trusted to heal Rin. Even if she wasn't his. "We shall get you to Jaken to heal." Sesshomaru said. But he couldn't trust Jaken either. But he said his name so that Rin wouldn't panic.

Of course, she was nervous around him. He was a Kami compared to Ningens. So she of course was a virgin in _everything__. _To kisses, to her own virginity that was herself. She was not tainted.

He lifted Rin up in his arms and she let out a breath and he inhaled. Sesshomaru growled lowly. He felt his eyes turn into its demonic color.

_**Teach **__**her **__**then**__**. **__**If **__**you **__**do **__**not **__**like **__**her **__**innocence **__**taint **__**her**__**.**_

His beast commanded. He hungrily eyed Rin. '_No__...__I __cannot __do __such __a __thing__...' _Sesshomaru reminded himself as he dropped Rin. His outer exterior expressed tranquility, boredom really. But inside he was a big force of conflict.

"What was that for-" Her voice broke it. His hands gripped her shoulders and he noticed the little sound of pain that came from Rin. But he didn't care. Nor did it matter. His lips crashed onto hers.

She was that of honey, sweet nectar. Her lips were soft and shy,_ innocence_. They felt like feathers against his rough demanding lips. But his tongue darted forward and easily pierced her wall as he began to roam her mouth.

He heard her moan and he smirked as he felt her tongue shyly probe his. He growled and he felt her tense as she slowly began to kiss her back. He felt her shiver but then his eyes shot open.

'_No__!' _He told himself in frustration as he pushed her away. Sesshomaru quickly held his breath as he exited. Hearing her curse, but he couldn't stop. Sesshomaru grew angry at himself, what happened to those centuries of self-control?

Sesshomaru stopped as he neared Jaken and inhaled. The salty taste of Jaken entered him and his nose wrinkled in his disgust. "Sesshomaru-sama you have returned!" The Kappa Youkai began.

But Sesshomaru was in no mood and sat on one of a tree's branches and began to meditate. '_Rin__...__forgive __me__...' _Sesshomaru thought to himself. How dare he touch Rin in such a matter? She is not the one woman who he kissed, who suffered a life without child. She wasn't the little girl who used to follow him around and worshiped him.

'_Rin__...' _She was a shell. She did not have Rin's kind hearted soul. She was a body, a mere clone with a spirit which was not her own.

_**She **__**is **__**our **__**mate! **_

My demon said, disagreeing with me as always.

But Sesshomaru found it odd that he was still attracted to her. She cannot be Rin. She was a Miko. He would not sink low to his _**Han-**__**ani**__**. **_Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open as he sensed the well's energy spike.

'_She __must __have __returned__...' _Sesshomaru thought sadly. Did he scare her off? But of course she has her own duty to her world. He understood. Sesshomaru was patient, he had centuries of training.

He would wait...

* * *

Sesshomaru cursed at himself. He was patient? What trickery was this woman playing on him? It was dawn and he was outside the well, staring at it. His body told him to go to the well and wait for his 'beloved'

But he was forced. By his body and inner Youkai. '_I __shall __kill __you__...' _Sesshomaru threatened his Youkai after remembering why _exactly _he was here.

_**Kill **__**yourself **__**then**__**.**_

His Youkai mused.

Sesshomaru huffed as his eyes returned back at the well. '_Is __it __possible__...?' _Sesshomaru questioned. Sesshomaru began to sniff the air for scents. Strangely enough he found none. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Sesshomaru leaped gracefully and landed inside the well. Though he was surrounded by blue light and he watched as he landed back at the well. He caught faint scents of Rin, and the smallest hint of Inuyasha and his wench.

Sesshomaru noticed how the well looked more aged than it usually does. So he looked up and realized he was inside a hut. '_So __she __does __come __from __a __different __time__...' _Sesshomaru thought as his ears caught the voice of Rin.

"-Have a safe trip!" Sesshomaru leaped up from the well. "Ah Rin-chan, we must buy the uniform for you- maybe Kagome's can fit your's..." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Konketsuji female but said nothing as he opened the door.

To his surprise, he found everything changed. There were huts of different sizes and the floor was covered in rocks as the hut was big, he was sure Rin was not a princess so he said nothing.

Walking further he discovered a whole bustling city. Every inch seemed to be covered in the giant huts. As the voices of dozens of people filled his ears and the scents filled his nose. '_This __time __is __different__...' _Sesshomaru thought as he turned towards the hut before him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

**Hey guys! ^.^ Lol, ah Sesshomaru. And I think you guys can guess who the last line belonged too ;) Hope you liked it! Reveiws! Thanks to all those who continue to support me too! And this is the first lengthy chappy for Sesshomaru! XD And Definitions below! **

_**Shout Outs: **_

_**DemonPuppeh: **_**Yea Sesshy had to leave or he would have potentially raped Rin *Grr* Lol, hope this chapter explained more! Arigatou for th reveiw! **

**Inu25: I know right! This heat is deadly! 0.o I don't want a tan and this heat is gonna give me one Lol. Thanks for the reveiw! **

**squirtlepokemon215: XD lol you had me falling off the seat for this reveiw. Lol, thanks again! And I am so happy that you like my story as it goes ^.^ Lol hope you like this one too! Thanks! **

**Archangel: I understand why you are so frustrated. Basically demons chase Rin since she has the soul of a powerful priestess Midoriko who slew millions of demons. So their souls want revenge. And Dog Youkai's like Sesshomaru are very possessive. And he remembers how he saved Rin in her other life. But I agree. Rin is not his. And he realizes this thought in this chapter. :) **

_**Definitions: **_

**Sō: monk - 僧. Well I thought it was Houshi-sama (Or what ever Sango called him in the English subbed) But When I looked it up I found this :/ Lol **

**_Han-ani: _****half brother - 半兄 Again. I translated this and it came up with this :) *This was refering to Inuyasha to those who don't know* **


	10. Rin's big decision

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Mild Language, sexual advances **

**Characters: Souta, Oba-san, Oji-chan, _Chichi_,_ Haha, _Sesshomaru, Kagome. Mentions Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Midoriko and Naraku. **

**Summary: Rin does a little soul searching and thinks about whether or not to take Kagome's challenge. Fluffy Rin and Sesshomaru**

**Word Count: 2862**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to four special People! Inu25, squirtlepokemon215, sesshomarucrush and WanderingDreamer4Ever! Thank you guys so much for your support! And a shout out to those who reveiwed this story! For that I made this extra long :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Rin_

Kagome gave me a stern look. We were sitting across from each other alone in the hut while our hair dried. I wore the priestess wear Kagome gave me again but this time my hair was in a high ponytail and my brown eyes were intently on her.

"No. None of that is real." Rin said with a shocked tone. Rin didn't realize the tears that kept slipping down her cheeks. The others cleared out. Leaving Inuyasha on the roof and Miroku and Sango gone.

"It's your duty Rin! You have Midoriko inside you! And plus we have been sensing Naraku! I told you this so many times! This is the fifth time I am explaining this to you!" Kagome ranted as her eyes burned an amber.

"I-I can't...this is insane!" I cried once more as my bangs shielded my eyes. I heard Kagome sigh as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know this is hard. But...Please? I am not a priestess anymore. We need you." Kagome said gently once more.

But I shook my head. "How...I just want to be normal! I want to complain about how hot it is! I want to argue with Souta just because he gave me the wrong icecream! KAGOME I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Kagome gave me a sympathetic look before sighing. "Here, Rin go back through the well. It's sunset so it must be around five in your time. Think about this please Rin." Kagome said and I nodded before getting up and exiting the hut. Kagome escorted me up the hill and to the well.

"Please Rin, think about it." Kagome said once more. I nodded, my bangs shielding my face as I jumped inside the well. I watched the light surround me before my feet were planted onto the ground.

I blushed as Sesshomaru popped in my head. Rin's face was a solid crimson as steam came out of her ears. "W-Why did that come in my mind!?" Rin murmured as she leaped out of the well.

Rin let out a sigh of relief as she saw that she was back on her own time. It was sunset and her feet felt comfortable against the concrete as I took in the breath of the familiar air I was glad to see the sky... _her _sky.

The sky was a crimson red highlighted in a glowing orange and the edges were a purple as a huge light stood at the end of the horizon. Rin heard the birds twitter around her and the cool modern breeze she has come to know.

"Ah Rin! We were looking for you!" Rin turned around and noted Souta, Oji-chan and Oba-san looking at Rin with a worried expression. "You went through the well..." Souta murmured. "You know, Onee-chan came home with those clothes..." Souta said as he looked at me.

I blushed, but I remembered my camera and I grabbed it and turned it on. "I went through the well...this is the second time and...I took pictures." I said as I went through the memory and found a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Here." I said as Oba-san, with trembling hands, grabbed the camera and she put on a smile as tears flowed from her eyes. "L-Look Kagome!" She cried as she fell onto her knees and the camera slipped from her hands. Oji-chan looked at the camera and smiled along with Souta.

"Why does she have ears?" Oji-chan asked and I blushed a furious red. "U-Um..." I began as I remembered what Inuyasha told me. But then Souta's eyes knit together. "Um Rin.." He began as the picture of shirtless Sesshomaru came through.

I snatched the camera away, and steam came out of my ears as I pocketed it before anyone else can ask questions. "Ano...can I take a shower?" I asked. And Souta laughed. "Alright Rin. Hey...can Kagome go through the well?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, but she is too scared to go.." I said but then Oba-san patted my back and I winced. She stopped, "Are you alright Rin?" She asked and I nodded as I felt my wound painfully throb.

"Well cya!" I said as I escaped quickly into the house. '_How __bad __is __it__..?' _I thought as I quickly entered the shower and locked the door. I untied the obi and the Kimono slipped down to my feet as I looked into the mirror and turned around.

My eyes widened as the deep gash wound was exposed. My hands found the wound and I winced. It was a huge scar that was about an inch thick and two inches long. It was red and brown from the dried blood.

Also I saw how it was glossy. '_The __herbs__...' _I thought with a sigh as I walked over to the shower and turned it on. I watched as the water began to produce steam and my fingers gently stroked the scar.

I felt the bumpiness and the moistness coming from the wound. I walked into the shower and closed my eyes. The hot water streamed down my skin and I felt relaxed in the warmth as I began to think about the past.

'_I __should __get __Kagome __into __the __well __to __see __her __family__... __and __of __course __Inuyasha__! __After __all __he __is __their __son __in __law__...' _I smiled at the thought before my blood ran cold as a certain Dog Demon came to mind.

'_Does __he __really __like __me__? __But __I __just __met __him__...' _My hand went to my heart and I heard its beats in my ears. They were quick and sounded more like a humming bird. '_Yet __why __does __my __heart __beat __so __fast __when __I __think __about __him__..?' _

I cleaned myself before exiting and picking up my past time clothes and wrapping the towel around me I exited As I weaved my way through the hall and into my room I noticed how it was getting dark.

Slipping on a purple short sleeved shirt on with white shorts I looked into the mirror. I frowned at myself as I caught sight of my silky black hair. '_Do __I __look __like __Kagome__...?' _I thought as I grabbed a brush and sat on the bed.

I ran the brush through my hair and winced as I yanked the brush down as it came upon a knot. '_Damn __it __that __hurts__!' _I thought as another knot came upon my brush. Shutting my eyes I hissed as it yanked through one more.

After a few sessions of cursing and painful knots I finished and placed the brush back on the counter and sighed, rubbing my scalp. "Mental note, bring a brush down the goddamn well!" Rin ranted.

But she froze. "Speaking of the well..." Rin said slowly and quietly as she sank down onto the bed. '_Today __is __my __last __day __here__...__If __I __leave__...' _A thought came across my head. I would be normal. Like it never happened.

"_**It**__**'**__**s **__**your **__**duty **__**Rin**__**! **__**You **__**have **__**Midoriko **__**inside **__**you**__**! **__**And **__**plus **__**we **__**have **__**been **__**sensing **__**Naraku**__**! **__**I **__**told **__**you **__**this **__**so **__**many **__**times**__**! **__**This **__**is **__**the **__**fifth **__**time **__**I **__**am **__**explaining **__**this **__**to **__**you**__**!"**_

Rin winced at Kagome's screaming voice of reason echoed in her head. '_I __have __a __duty__...' _Rin's hand went to her head before she let out a scream of anger and punched the pillow. '_But __I __don__'__t __want __to__!' _

Rin growled as she froze. '_Damn __you__...__Midoriko__...__why __do __you __have __to __be __inside __me__! __Why __can__'__t __you __be __in __someone __else__!' _I thought angrily. This soul isn't mine. It is another's. I am just a body with a soul that I can never call my own.

But I sighed. Lying down so that my back pressed onto the cotton sheets I closed my eyes. '_I__...__I__...' _Rin's mind buzzed. Her thoughts going onto Kagome. Then her own parents. Why can't I have my own life?

'_But__...__I__...' _Rin frowned. She didn't want the name to come out. She had to back. Something was gnawing at her heart. Rin felt a pull. A sudden urge to go back down the well and race back to him.

_**Sesshomaru**_

Rin grabbed her camera from her side and turned it on. Making her way to the memory she began to go through the photos. Somewhere of her and her friends. Then another of her parents and herself on her birthday.

Then the weird photos began to pop up. One of the village. Rin sighed at the sight, the picture was undeniably beautiful. As her finger clicked the next button Kagome and Inuyasha looking at the camera with bewildered expressions.

I stifled a laugh, and I looked at their ears. Kagome's hair was sprawled around her hips. Her eyes were a fierce amber though they expressed kindness. Her skin was pale and she wore a purple Haori along with cream colored pants. Her ears were on her head.

Inuyasha had hair upto his hips and a red Hoari and red pants. His amber eyes were wide and confused along with his silver ears on the top of his head and the sword that clung to him by the hip.

I grew nervous as I knew what the next picture would be. '_Why__...__why __did __he __kiss __me__..?' _I thought as my fingers touched the button and out came his chiseled body and the amber eyes that seemed to pierce right through me.

'_I __want __to __see __him __again__...__but __why__!' _I stood up and stomped my way downstairs. Oba-san smiled. "Ah Rin-chan, get ready since tomorrow you're parents are going to pick you up." She said.

I froze. "Ok." I said, my bangs shielding my eyes as I sat down in one of the living room chairs. '_I __don__'__t __want __to __go __back__!' _I grinded my teeth against each other in frustration. Why can't I let this go!

"What if I could stay here?" I asked and I heard her gasp. "Rin, you don't have to do this..." She said as she walked over to me. "If this is about Kagome don't." She said but I shook my head as I looked up at her.

"Oba-san...you may not believe me..But I was in feudal Japan." I said as my eyes welled up looking up at her. There I began my tale. Her eyes widened at some parts but others she just looked away and looked back at me with a shocked expression.

When I was done I took in a breath and stared at her. "I believe you..." She said as she smiled at me. "Go save the world Rin." She said with a smile. I looked at her dumbfounded. "But how am I gonna go to school and my parents-"

"Leave it to us." Another voice joined in and I looked towards Souta. "If we covered up for Onee-san we can do it for you too." Souta said with a defiant look in his eyes. I grinned, "Airgatou!" I said with a cheerful voice before Oba-san and Oji-san escorted me over for dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I had a light blue tank top on with a white skirt on as I stared at my _**Chichi's **_bewildered eyes. I bit my lip. "Y-Yea!" I said with a smile. '_Please __let __me __stay__...' _Rin wasn't about to tell her _**Chichi**_ about the well. He would throw her in a goddamn mental hospital!

"Alright. If this is your decision..." _**Chichi **_said as he looked at Oba-san. "Are you sure? She won't be a burden? If you want we will send the-" He began but Oba-san smiled at him. "Just send her a gift here and there, we will take care of school." Oba-san responded.

He smiled, "Alright. Well I have to go. Your _**Haha **_is waiting in the car." He said with a smile. I nodded before embracing _**Chichi**__**. **_"Arigatou!" I cheered and he smiled, embracing me back before he exited the house.

I also went outside. I waved at the car, "Have a safe trip!" I called after and my _**Haha **_waved from the window before the car drove away. I turned to Oba-san. "Ah Rin-chan, we must buy the uniform for you- maybe Kagome's can fit your's..." She began and I smiled.

I went inside the house and began to converse with Oba-san about my uniform. "Well, I guess I will go tell Kagome." I said and she smiled giving me a water bottle. "_**Itterasshai**_" Oba-san said as she waved back and I did the same before I left the house.

My feet froze as my eyes widened in the shock of who stood before me. He turned around and his amber eyes stared at me with a certain emotion in his eyes that I couldn't really figure out.

But one word left Rin's lips.

Her finger went to point at him as she had a shocked expression on her face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted but he swiftly made his way towards me until his hand touched my wrist and my arm went limp at his cool touch.

"Do not curse Rin." He said as his lips touched mine. I melted and his hand wrapped around my hip to stop myself from falling. "Ano... Rin..." Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the direction of which the voice came from.

I managed to turn my head and my face flooded a red as I looked at Souta. "Die." I heard Sesshomaru say as his whip was raised. I shook myself from his grasp. But he held a tight grip on me.

"STOP!" I shrieked and he froze as he released me and the whip disappeared. "Why?" He growled and I ran and positioned myself in front of Souta. "He is my cousin Sesshomaru-ano...wait how did you get through the well?" I asked.

Of course I was worried about Souta, but how did he get through? My mind swirled at this thought but I said nothing as I stared at him. "You are spared." Sesshomaru said as he looked at my house.

"Um. Sesshomaru...can we talk?" I asked with a blush on my face. He looked at me raising a brow but nodded. "Woah Rin, who is that?" Souta asked with wide eyes. I gulped. "Well he is Inuyasha's brother..." I said.

"Half." Sesshomaru confirmed with a deadly tone. I sighed, "Well Souta I'm going to be on my way. I'll be back by tonight!" I said as I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him into the shed. I shut the door and finally I let it out.

"Who the hell do you think you are! YOU JUST KISSED ME IN FRONT OF SOUTA!" I screeched and he only stared at me with a stoic expression on his face. He pinned me against the wall in a swift motion.

Rin's face flushed crimson once more as Sesshomaru used his fingers to tilt her chin towards him. "Rin. Do not raise your voice." Sesshomaru said as he released Rin. She was shocked to see him heading towards the well.

"Let's go." He said as he leaped into the well with me in suit. As the blue surrounded us I heard their whispers. Sesshomaru pulled me close to him as demons came but Sesshomaru's whip slashed through them all.

But I only stared at him as he did. His expression was nothing. He was elegant in his swipes and as his feet touched the ground I felt something stab my heart, but I paid no heed as one thing latched itself in my mind.

'_Why __does __he __always __save __me__?'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the lengthy chapter. Lol ^.^ I expect reveiws. :) Lol wonder if in the future I can do another lengthy one. Idk. Enjoy!**

_**Definitions: **_

_**Haha: **_**mother - 母 (Haha). I thought it was Oqa-san (Or however you spell it.) But instead it came up with this on the translater :/ **

_**Chichi: **_**father - 父 (Chichi). I wanted to put papa, but I wasn't sure. If you guys wanna correct me on this please do. **

**__****Itterasshai**: Well this is have a safe trip in Japanese :) 

**NekoxUsa**


	11. Spilling the beans!

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Mild Language and Brief Nudity. **

**Characters: Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Uh and Jaken. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru tells Rin that she is a reincarnation and that he is only there for that matter. Sesshomaru recalls their past. **

**Word Count: 1397**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

Rin seemed quiet as we stepped out of the well. "Rin. I will assist you in your journey." Sesshomaru stated and she turned to him. "Why? Why do you save me? From day one I never knew you. Yet, you look at me as if you had known me before." She stated.

Sesshomaru answered Rin with silence. But her eyes watered. "Do I remind you of someone! Is that why you treat me like this...!" Rin asked. Her voice was cracking and her bangs shielded her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched. Rin? What was he thinking? Rin isn't his mate, she was. But now she is a corpse under the control of a Miko. Sesshomaru, for once understood. He was leading her on.

He was hurting her. Sesshomaru, never in his lifetime. Would he expect to meet someone like Rin. When he met her, he hated Ningens. The thought of a Youkai with a Ningen sickened him to the stomach.

Then she appeared in his life. She changed everything. When he revived her, he felt a pull towards the child. But he ignored it, but as she grew. He noticed how her hips swayed to the side.

He noted her bashfulness and the dimples that appeared on the corner of her lips as she grinned at him. Her sweet voice was that beyond no compare. When she laughed it was the sound of chiming bells.

Her hair was like wings. Wherever she ran she seemed to float from the agile and grace she held in every step that could rival the wind. Her raven black hair trailed behind her and floated wherever she did.

Her face was perfectly rounded. Her big brown eyes were wide and innocent. Adoring her lord as they stared at him, examined him. Her cheeks were full and pink, at the slightest gesture they would flare a crimson.

She was petite, her hips perfectly curved and her legs seemed to go for ages. Her pale body evened his and they seemed to be born for one another. They fit like puzzle pieces. They loved together, she would smile and he would protect.

But she faded, he noticed how she began to grow slower. She would rest more, and her voice grew hoarse over the years. Her face began to wrinkle and her body went pruny. But Sesshomaru didn't care. He saw her as an angel that had graced him with her presence.

The grey hairs appeared and she would weakly reach out to him. But when she lay in his arms, every night. Sesshomaru would deny the fact that she would die one day. But when that day came, he lost everything.

He slowly began to piece himself together, slowly his chains began to lock up on his heart. Rin had died, taking the key to those locks with her. His heart froze, slowly. He never forgot about her.

But he forgot about the kindness she bestowed onto him. His face could no longer produce that smile, the content he once held. His voice chilled over. Jaken had received the worse of the cold Sesshomaru.

But that day, when he saw her get out of the well. Sesshomaru wanted to fall onto his knees. He wanted to weep and beg for her to return to him. He wished to feel her soft lips against his even if it was for a while.

But instead she looked at him with unfamiliar look in her eyes. She looked at him as if it were the first time her eyes looked upon him. But, Sesshomaru felt heartbroken. He cursed at himself for breaking the chains off his heart the first time.

"You are a reincarnation of my mate." He said. Rin's eyes widened. "Like...dog thing mate?" Rin asked but then she looked down. "So you only like me because of _her_!" She yelled once more.

"I shall protect you Rin. Love you, both then and now." Sesshomaru said back. He noted the hurt in her brown eyes before she ran towards the village. Sesshomaru knew better than to follow her.

But he leaped through the trees, making sure Rin made it safely back without knowing that he was there. When she entered the hut of the Konketsuji. Sesshomaru made his way towards the scent of the imp and Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru-sama you have returned!" The Kappa Youkai squawked as he hobbled over to Sesshomaru. "So, where have you been?" Jaken asked him, Sesshomaru said nothing as he began to follow the scent of the hot spring.

"Nowhere." Sesshomaru responded. Sesshomaru reached the spring and began to untie his obi. Sesshomaru gently placed the obi on the ground and began to remove his armour. And Tenseiga, Tokijin were placed on the growing pile.

Soon his kimono slipped off like water as his body entered the spring. Sesshomaru felt the water pour onto his skin and it only came up to about his hips. It covered his manly parts and he relaxed as the tips of his hair began to float above the water.

"_**Sesshomaru**__**-**__**sama **__**I **__**love **__**you**__**!" **_

His eyes widened. Was that Rin? But Sesshomaru closed his eyes. '_It __cannot__, __the __Rin __that __I __knew __has __died__...' _Sesshomaru thought as his eyes opened to the sound of the bushes rustling. His whip began to slither from his nails when he smelled Youkai.

'Sesshomaru-sama...I thought I would never see you again." Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the voice. The scent of Miasma and the sudden breeze that ruffled his hair as he sat down in the water.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru muttered. She appeared, though her hair was in a bun and her crimson eyes looked straight at what was hidden under the water. Sesshomaru knew he looked good, but didn't boast like his idiotic Han-ani.

"You look as good as ever." She commented. Sesshomaru only looked at her straight in the eyes. "Why do you come here?" He asked. "I...I came here for you..." She said as she looked to the side.

Sesshomaru sighed, He was used to women trying to court him. However a certain black-haired brown eyed woman already had him hooked. "I do not need you." He said, quickly discarding Kagura.

But she frowned, "Sesshomaru, you smell of the child...don't tell me you-" She began but Sesshomaru looked up at her. "I mated her, but she is no longer with us." Sesshomaru said and Kagura hissed throwing a feather in the air and leaving.

Sesshomaru stood up. '_She __is __going __after __Rin__...' _Sesshomaru quickly confirmed as he slipped on his clothes. He decided to watch the village, if Kagura shows up. No matter how he felt about her before, she will die.

* * *

**As you guys already guessed this is a filler ^.^ Though Rin decided to stay with Sesshomaru! Hurrah! And now that she knows a little bit more about their relationship I think that is still ok! Reveiw please! **

**ShoutOuts: **

**daydreamer2014: Thanks! I am honored to have an author to reveiw my story. And I am reading one of yours too! Update for me too! I hope to see you again :)**

**Curiosity- Or n0t: Thank you so much for reading this! Yea, I assure you. This _isn't _a regular reincarnation fic. Rin is OOC since she curses a lot and stuff. :) She is Kinda hard headed like Inuyasha! Hope to see you again! **

**squirtlepokemon215: Lol. Who can blame Rin? XD Lol and five hundred fifty years ago XD Lol I hate doing math O.o look at what you guys are making me do! Grr... **

**DemonPuppeh: Lol. A lot of people seemed to enjoy that chapter since it was a the longest so far. I will see if I can surpass it -.- Lol! You guys are making me write long chapters! A first! **

**Inu25: Good to see you again Inu ^.^ I am happy that you like the story! Lol and I will make sure to make another one *Wink Wink* But don't expect it anytime soon ;) I spoil all of you guys! Thanks again! **

**NekoxUsa**


	12. Bonding

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Mild Language, Sexual themes**

**Characters: Inuyasha, Rin, Kohaku, Kirara, Kagome *Mentions Sesshomaru* **

**Summary: Rin finally lets her feelings emerge about the whole situation after a run-in with Kohaku and Kirara. **

**A/N: This chapter is NOT InuRin. It seems like it I know I know. But it ISN'T! It is merely some bonding time between the two! If you didn't read this and complain then -.- READ IT! **

**Word Count: 1963**

* * *

_Rin_

Rin sighed, she was sitting near the fire. Her bangs shielding her face from Kagome and Inuyasha's red faces. When Rin had barged in after what Sesshomaru told her, Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged in a makeout.

"I'm sorry about barging in Kagome-" I began. "Keh! Damn right you are!" Inuyasha yelled and I winced. "Inuyasha Oswari!" Kagome growled and Inuyasha was thrown on the ground and let out a yelp.

"Rin, why are you back?" Kagome asked. An anime sweat drop formed. '_She __is __completely __ignoring __the __subject__...' _I thought to myself before smiling. "I am staying! And I am entering your school! And I get to use your uniform!" I said in glee.

"That's great." Kagome said with a sincere smile. "But why did you rush in?" Kagome asked. I felt another stab in my heart. '_Sesshomaru__...' _My heart ached with the sound of his name. "Kagome, tell me about Rin..." I said.

"W-What do you mean?" Kagome asked and I looked up at her. "I am not stupid! Sesshomaru told me about me being his reincarnated mate!" I ranted. But Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said something I couldn't really hear.

Inuyasha nodded before exiting the hut in a blur of red and silver. "According to the stories of Kohaku. Rin. You were once alive fifty years ago. Which for you. Is five-hundred and fifty years ago."

_**(**__**A**__**/**__**N **__**I **__**know **__**in **__**the **__**beginning **__**I **__**said**__** "**__**Five **__**hundred **__**years **__**later**__**-" **__**But **__**that **__**was **__**as **__**soon **__**as **__**the **__**past **__**Rin **__**died**__**, **__**so **__**adding **__**the **__**fifty **__**years **__**she **__**lived **__**you **__**would **__**get **__**this**__**) **_

My eyes widened in disbelief. "W-What...?" I gasped and Kagome looked at me with her piercing amber eyes. "But, it's only been fifty years here." She said. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"Rin was attacked by wolves, only for Sesshomaru to revive her. Then that Rin followed Sesshomaru all around the world in search of our enemy Naraku." Kagome began. "Though, he kidnapped you, Sesshomaru saved you as usual, and then you traveled with Kohaku, and with that. You and Kohaku became best friends." Kagome said.

"Though, after a while of fighting, we learned that you Rin. Died a second time, though you made Sesshomaru cry, he still managed to save you, all due to his mother. After that, Rin you showed Sesshomaru compassion." Kagome said, '_But that wasn't me...' _I added mentally.

"Though, after Naraku's defeat. Sesshomaru left you here, after a year of traveling with you. He wanted you to be used to living with humans. At age twelve Rin, you were left here." I felt my eyes widened. But Kagome cleared her throat, showing that she wasn't done.

"Four years, you were left to decide, stay here and Marry Kohaku-" I blushed feverishly. "Or, go and travel the rest of your life with Sesshomaru. You were sixteen." Kagome said with a monotone voice.

"But, despite all the flirting Kohaku did for the four years, you chose Sesshomaru." Kagome said. I felt guilt come to me in waves. "But, later we learned he mated you at twenty. But you never bore children for some reason."

"Anyway, fifty years (In this time) later. Rin you died. However, five hundred years after that Rin. You were born, and brought to the well." Kagome said with a smile. "I think, that Kami gave Sesshomaru a**_ second chance_**. In my opinion." Kagome said with a goofy grin.

I blushed. "I am...Sesshomaru's reincarnated wife!" I gasped. She nodded. "Hai, but I was so shocked to find you that one day, you look exactly like her. Only you curse." Kagome said with a smile. I nodded with a smile.

"And...well. Rin, about Midoriko. She is the creator of the Shikon no tama. A jewel that-" Kagome began but I interrupted her. "Ano Kagome, Oji-chan told me all about it." I said and she smiled. "Alright." Kagome responded a little disappointed.

"As a Miko she was well known for her immense spiritual powers and abilities, more specifically her ability to purify a Youkai souls and spirits, rendering them powerless. It was because of this power that Midoriko was both hated and feared by demons." Kagome stated.

"So that's why they hate me..." I mumbled and Kagome nodded. "Hai, In her final battle, Midoriko was ambushed by many Youkai. The battle lasted for seven days and nights and eventually a Youkai, created from the possession of a mortal man, who secretly desired Midoriko." I shivered in disgust.

"But one Youkai, got her in its jaws. Midoriko, in one final attempt to defeat the Youkai, she forced out the Youkai's soul and her own soul from their respective bodies. Both Youkai and Midoriko died, but their souls combined to create the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said.

"However, Midoriko and the demon remained imprisoned within the Jewel and continued to battle, until I made a wish to make the Jewel disappear forever, allowing Midoriko's departed spirit to move on to the afterlife at long last." Kagome said.

"But, I think that Naraku has revived the jewel, but the only way to make sure it is defiled. Is to kill you Rin, with the soul of Midoriko along with it." Kagome said. I gulped, "So I got a heavy cross to bear huh?" I said as my bangs shielded my eyes.

Kagome looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Rin, we will help you carry it. Though about Sesshomaru, Rin. Do you love him?" Kagome asked and I blushed. "I don't know..." I said and Kagome giggled at the blush that began to form. "Oi! Kagome-san! Inuyasha-san!" A boyish voice sounded.

Kagome smiled, "Kohaku has returned." Kagome said as she got up and walked towards the door. "I-Isn't he old like everyone else?" I asked and she froze. "No, for some reason he stopped aging." Kagome said as the door flew open.

I quickly followed Kagome outside as a huge cat with fire around her paws landed. She was about horse sized but a little bit bigger. She was yellow with black patterns here and there and had two fangs sticking out of her mouth along with two tails.

The boy though was undoubtedly handsome. He was eighteen by the looks of it and he had brown hair in a ponytail that went to his neck and a black skin-tight suit along with dark green pads on his elbows, knees and chest with a green ribbon to tie it all together. On his hip clung a small sword.

He looked at me, "Ano...why is Rin here and looking so _young__?_" Kohaku asked. I noticed how his eyes stayed on me a little longer than they should. "Oh, Rin. This is Kohaku-" Kagome began but Kohaku jumped off the cat.

"Why are you introducing us if she already knows us. After all she chose Sesshomaru over me." He said, his eyes looked enraged. "Look! It wasn't my fault! I didn't even get a chance to make a decision!" I growled back.

"What do you mean! YOU TOLD ME!" He hissed and I growled. "You know what! I already had that jerk piss me off! And you know what! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I screamed once more before entering the hut. My head held high.

"Kohaku! This is not _that _Rin! She is the reincarnation of Rin! She came back through the well!" I heard Kagome exclaim. "Dumbass-" I began muttering curses as Inuyasha walked in and leaned against the doorframe.

"Inuyasha..." I said and he looked at me. "Can, you take me somewhere where I could be alone?" I asked. I felt my eyes begin to water. And Inuyasha was the only one who didn't see as a the old Rin. He never once said anything about me looking like the old Rin.

Inuyasha let out a grunt before sighing. "Yea. Come on." He said as he took me to the back exit and bent down. "G-Get on my back." He said and I blushed but nodded as I pressed my body against his back and my hands grasped his shoulders and I felt his warm hands grasp my knees he took off out the exit from the back.

I blushed as I felt my body jolt with his and my body grew warm. '_This __is __awkward__...__I __always __thought __Sesshomaru __would __be __the __one __trying __to __touch __me__...' _I thought. "Inuyasha." I said as his ears twitched to the sound of my voice.

Rin said nothing more as her intense gaze was on the two white fluffy ears on top of the silver haired man. With one of Rin's hands she released Inuyasha's shoulder his grip on her knees became tighter.

He tried to ignore the heat coming from her body, but he was quite annoyed. How the hell did it end up this way? Hopefully Kagome won't catch the scent... He would have to bathe in the waterfall or at least get Rin to back them up...

My hand touched the ear and I felt Inuyasha stiffen but he didn't stop running. Instead I noticed we were outside the village. I let out a 'hm' like Sesshomaru would and my hand encircled it. "So it is soft..." I murmured and finally we stopped beside a lake and I was dropped flat on my butt.

"Look! I know you are upset but don't touch my ears!" Inuyasha said pointing at them. I didn't know the tears were falling down until Inuyasha stiffened. "O-Oi why are you crying!" He began and I looked down.

I let go.

I began to sob. Even if he didn't want to hear about my problems, he will have to. "I don't want to be known as Rin's reincarnation!" I cried. Inuyasha stiffened. "I want to be known as me not some person who died fifty years ago!" I ranted. More and more tears came out.

"I want to be Rin Higurashi, the girl who was born just fifteen years ago! Not the Rin who followed Sesshomaru around in the feudal era!" Rin sobbed before catching her hitched breath and continuing.

I slammed my fists onto the ground. "Is that so hard! Is it!" I sobbed. My voice cracked and I let out a sob as my body shook. "Do you know how it feels to know that your body is a shell harboring someone else's soul!" I gasped.

But before I could continue Inuyasha grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I gasped as I felt his soft warm chest against my face. "Rin, I am not good with words. But...let it all out." He said. '_His __voice __sounds __so __comforting__...' _I thought as I nodded.

And in the end... I did.

* * *

**Don't hate me! This wasn't supposed to be an InuRin chapter. It is more like bonding. Though Inuyasha will be the brother Rin never had. I thought it was a good idea to make those two close. Even though Kagome knows what Rin is going through. Next chapter there WILL be SessRin fluff I promise! **

**NekoxUsa**


	13. Sesshomaru do you understand now?

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Rating: K+ **

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru witnesses Rin's rant with Inuyasha and decides, maybe he should do something he has never done. Apologize. **

**Word Count: 958**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru watched over the village. He noticed Kagura's scent all over the air above the village. But he watched as Inuyasha took off, but with someone on his back. Who was this person?

A closer look and he saw Rin, her head against his back and her hands clinging to his shoulders. Sesshomaru growled. How dare he touch Rin! Sesshomaru decided to follow, he raced through the forest and made his energy go down and his aura diminished at his will.

Sesshomaru raced through the trees. The Konketsuji did not notice, instead he held Rin by her knees, though occasionally he would stumble and his hands found her thighs. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed between red and aqua to white and gold.

Then he saw Rin touch his ears. Sesshomaru refused to let out the hiss that was itching just to get out. But when they reached a lake Sesshomaru immediately caught the sight of a tombstone.

_**Izaiyo**_

It was grey and clearly aged. The rock itself was grey and slim with the words 'Izaiyo' going down the rock. The rock was settled under a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom and it had a couple of wild roses and lilies against the tomb.

"I don't want to be known as Rin's reincarnation!" Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at this. He was mortified. How dare she? But yet again how could she not? She curses, she _hates_ him. The past Rin, his mate never even uttered a foul word. To her, he was blameless...

Sesshomaru found the scent of tears hit him. But her voice of reason came out again, "I want to be known as me not some person who died fifty years ago!" I winced at every word was a dagger of truth.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin cried, her bangs shielding her face and Inuyasha just stared at her with wide eyes. "I want to be Rin Higurashi, the girl who was born just fifteen years ago! Not the Rin who followed Sesshomaru around in the feudal era!" She cried once more.

She fell onto her hands and knees and began to pound the ground. "Is that so hard! Is it!" Her voice was cracking, she was trembling. All that she held within herself... really bummed Sesshomaru out.

Sesshomaru watched as the Konketsuji's hands were balled into fists. He was trembling as well, "Do you know how it feels to know that your body is a shell harboring someone else's soul!" He heard Rin cry once more, but Sesshomaru watched in horror as the next events unfolded.

Rin gasped as the Konketsuji's hand grasped her wrist and pulled Rin up with ease into his arms. Rin's eyes widened but then she relaxed into his grasp. This was driving Sesshomaru insane.

But he was the only one to blame. Instead of chasing after her, he had let her go. Though, he wished he was a little bit more like his Han-ani. An immature bratty dog who just happened to do stupid things that people always wanted.

"Rin, I am not good with words. But...let it all out." Sesshomaru heard his Han-ani respond. Sesshomaru stared in disbelief at this behavior. Inuyasha being mature? Since when? Sesshomaru was confused, but more baffled at the easy trust she put in him.

But in the end, it was all his fault. Sesshomaru didn't comfort her. He swore, he wouldn't hurt her ever again. But in the end he did. He had hurt her more than the ogre demon, more than that spider demon.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back towards the two and watched as they muttered something before Rin was once again on the Konketsuji's back and they took off back towards the village.

Sesshomaru also made his way back. But this time, he waited until Rin was in the hut for a good hour. Then Sesshomaru made his way towards the hut. Why was his heart beating faster? He did not know.

As he made his entrance he noticed Rin looking at him with slightly red eyes. Though those chocolate brown irises grew into a murderous flame that stared him down. Though, Sesshomaru unfazed looked at her.

"Let's go." He said and Rin looked to the side, "Hell no!" Rin growled, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. He noticed her immediate blush as he carried her bridal style. She struggled and her eyes looked at the wide eyed Inuyasha and his wench pleadingly. But they did nothing.

'_I __have __a __new __respect __for __you __Inuyasha__...' _Sesshomaru thought as he flew from the hut. Rin grumbled curses before he looked upon her and froze in the sky. Rin looked down and he smelt the fear emanating from her body.

"I love you." Sesshomaru simply said. He felt Rin freeze as her eyes looked up at him. "What the hell! You just don't put that on a girl! Especially when you only love me for the other Rin! Stop leading me on!" But after that Rin blushed and looked away.

Sesshomaru did only one thing.

He smiled.

* * *

**Yes this chapter sucked! I was watching some InuKag moments and ready some amazing Inukag fanfiction. I can't do Sesshomaru! GRR! Well I will being doing Rin's POV From now on. Might do a little sesshy here and there but nothing much. I can't grasp his character like I used to. Please don't punish me! **

**NekoxUsa**


	14. The adventure starts!

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha Or the song Payphone*******

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Mild Language and Sexual themes**

**Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Ah-Un, Rin, Sesshomaru Jaken, Naraku, Kagure, Oba-san and Souta. **

**Summary: Rin's finally begins her quest by practicing her spiritual powers, though she wasn't meant to be with an arrow the trio head to Midoriko's cave for more answers, only to end in confrontation. **

**Word Count: 3691**

**A/N: For inu25! **

* * *

_Rin_

"Rin! Remember to pack your water bottle!" Oba-san said as she put it in purple book bag. I nodded as I began to eat my toast. I was running later than usual and I know how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get their panties in a twist.

"Bye Rin! Come back soon! Remember! Your first day of school!" Souta yelled as I was seen out the door and running towards the well. "Hai!" I yelled back. Since it took time for all the transfer papers to be stored, I was going to be in school the next day. Ah well...

I jumped into the well and was surrounded by blue light. Finally I found my feet touching the ground, and my eyes greeted the warm blue sky. I saw a hand being offered to me. I knew who it was as my palm made contact with his.

I was lifted up and greeted with an Sesshomaru. "You are late." He commented as he set me down on the ground. I smiled at him. "I know. But better late than never." I quoted. "Hn." He responded back.

_**Hi**__**! **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**Rin **__**Higurashi**__**. **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**just **__**an **__**average **__**school**__**-**__**girl **__**in **__**my **__**second **__**year **__**of **__**high school **__**and **__**I **__**have **__**long **__**black **__**hair **__**up **__**to **__**my **__**mid **__**back **__**and **__**I **__**have **__**big **__**almond **__**brown **__**eyes**__**. **__**I **__**have **__**pale **__**skin **__**and **__**I **__**am **__**always **__**cheery**__**.**_

"Oi Rin-chan!" I heard Kagome yell and I raced up to her. Sesshomaru just walking calmly behind me as I embraced Kagome and then Inuyasha. "Ah! Oba-san sent you this." I said as I dropped my purple book back and began to dig through until my fingers clasped a package.

I gave it to Kagome and she smiled at me. "Arigatou! Oh! And here." Kagome said giving me a scroll. "Sorry it's not an envelope but you know. This time isn't like yours." She said with a grin and I returned it.

_**Well**__**, **__**I **__**was **__**average**__**. **__**Until **__**I **__**was **__**brought **__**to **__**my **__**family **__**shrine**__**. **__**There **__**I **__**fell **__**down **__**the **__**mysterious **__**well **__**that **__**took **__**me **__**to **__**the **__**feudal **__**era**__**! **__**And if that wasn't enough **__**there **__**I **__**was **__**told I am **__**a **__**reincarnation **__**of **__**a **__**Youkai**__**'**__**s **__**lover**__**! **_

"Stop this foolishness Rin. We must get going." Sesshomaru said and I turned to him and pouted. "Calm down Fluffy!" I said with a playful giggle. Immediately everyone grew silent. Inuyasha and Kagome gave me a look while Sesshomaru pulled me until my body was tightly against his.

"Do not play with me Rrrin." Sesshomaru purred my name and I blushed. Damn it! I promised myself not to ogle like an idiot every time he teases me! "S-Stop!" I yelled as slammed my bookbag into him.

He only raised an eyebrow before shrugging and settling me down. My face was flooded with a single shade of crimson as steam began to pop out. "God Rin. Calm down." Inuyasha said as he looked to the side.

"S-Shut up!" I said back only to look back at Sesshomaru. "So when are we doing this thing? I wanna kick Naraku's ass already!" I exclaimed with a smile. He lifted an eyebrow and Kagome walked up to me. "Rin, what we do is that we travel all around feudal japan and run into him. You will miss a lot of school." Kagome said with a matter-of-factly tone.

My eyes widened. "Eh!" I asked and Kagome looked at me. "And that blue dress isn't going to help." Kagome said and I frowned. "Pfft. Whatever!" I said before crossing my arms and looking away.

"Oh, but we got to start training you in the ways of the Miko Rin. Come on." Kagome said as she began to walk towards the hut with Inuyasha in toll. I began to walk forward when Sesshomaru's breath was on my neck. "You look ravishing Rin." Sesshomaru purred.

My face regained its crimson. I was wearing a strapless baby blue dress that went two inches off my knees and I had white flats on. My backpack was a dark purple. Almost a violet. But eh, that's how I liked things.

_**So **__**now **__**to **__**save **__**my **__**soul **__**I **__**have **__**to **__**destroy **__**an **__**evil **__**guy **__**named **__**Naraku **__**who **__**has **__**the **__**intention **__**of **__**killing **__**me **__**along **__**with **__**Midoriko**__**! **__**Did **__**I **__**mention **__**that **__**my **__**soul **__**belonged **__**to **__**someone **__**else**__**?**_

Kagome gave me a bow and immediately I felt a weird sensation. "Fire." Kagome said as she handed me an arrow. I frowned, when I was in middle school I was horrible at archery. Though, that fatass version of me didn't fall through a damn well.

But it's been two years since that eighth grade fail and now maybe sophomore year can soften things up. I was aiming at a huge oak tree. I fired and it landed three feet away from the tree itself.

Kagome had an anime sweat drop on her head. Are you fucking kidding me! I was so frustrated right now! "Damn it!" I cursed and Sesshomaru growled. But I paid no attention. Why couldn't I get a decent shot! What the hell! Does this damn time hate me too!

I grinded my teeth together as I grabbed another arrow. "Fuck it!" I screamed as I fired and for some reason it missed the tree by hitting another one behind it. I growled. But then Kagome hummed.

"If you're not skilled with the arrow...wait Inuyasha what did Sango say about Midoriko's weapon when we visited Midoriko's cave?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scratched his head, "I don't remember. Wanna go check out the cave?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked at me with a grin.

"Ready to see yourself?" Kagome asked, and I frowned. Why did she keep comparing me to a dead beat? She was dead! I only had her soul! I felt like hitting myself. Would that hurt her? '_Probably __not__...' _My concious told me and I sighed.

Inuyasha caught on. "Kagome, Midoriko is just a dead statue, don't compare her to Rin." Inuyasha said. I looked up at him, his hands were in his sleeves as his amber gaze was looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Arigatou Inuyasha." I said as I looked at the sky. It was still clear out, but checking my watch it was four. I frowned. "Can we make it to the cave and back?" I asked and Kagome looked at me. "Probably. But you have to ride on Sesshomaru or Inuy-" Kagome began.

"She will travel with Ah-Uh." Sesshomaru quickly responded. I blushed at the sudden memory of Inuyasha carrying me. Sure he was married I knew that. But I felt safe on his back...can I feel that with Sesshomaru?

I blushed deeper, why was I thinking of riding with Sesshomaru! Damn it this is all so confusing! "Well we should head out now." Kagome said and I nodded before Kagome and Inuyasha began to take off while a scaly dragon with two heads appeared.

My eyes widened as the imp suddenly looked at me. "Rin! You have retu-" But a foot met with the imp's head and I just stared before Sesshomaru's hands found my hips. I felt my neck began to burn as he settled me on the dragon.

I panicked but Sesshomaru looked at the dragon. "His name is Ah-Un. He does not hurt you." Sesshomaru said as he began to take off towards the sky. I grasped the reins as we did as well. One of the heads looked at me and groaned as it nuzzled my cheek.

I giggled. "Ah-Un neh? Nice to meet you." I said and it nodded before flying higher. I grasped the reins tighter as we were soon alongside Inuyasha and Kagome as they ran together. Kagome was smiling as she was talking to Inuyasha, I grinned. '_Don__'__t __worry __Kagome__...__your __family __understands__...' _I told her mentally.

"Sesshomaru." I asked and he slowed down so that we were at eye level. "Arigatou, after everything I had done to you. You still want to help me..." I said as my chocolate brown gaze met with his amber ones.

"I-" But a huge blast came and Ah-Un and Sesshomaru swiftly dodged as Kagome and Inuyasha leaped into a stop. "Kukuku. Hello everyone." After Ah-Un landed I was frozen in place.

"Rin. Go to a safe spot." Sesshomaru commanded and I nodded before my legs found feeling and I raced to where the imp was. "Jaken. Take care of Rin. Or you shall die." Sesshomaru stated as he lunged at the guy.

"Who...is that?" I asked as tentacles shot out at everyone. "That is Naraku-" My world stopped churning as Naraku's eyes and mine met. He smirked at me and I was in shock. This is the guy who is going to kill me? Take my soul and murder me in the process?

"Naraku..." I whimpered as Jaken let out a grunt. I turned around and caught beady red eyes staring at me. I gasped but immediately my mouth was covered by a palm. '_Who __is __this person__!' _I thought. "Oh yea. By the way." She smiled as her crimson eyes were turned to me.

"My name is Kagura." She said. She was beautiful. She had a slim and lean curvy body. Her jet black hair was in a bun decorated with two feathers. While her beaming crimson colored eyes gleamed. She had sphere earrings and an elegant kimono.

My jaw almost dropped. What the fuck was up with all these gorgeous people. Of course me being competitive I felt threatened by her and my hands clutched her forearm. I noticed the blue light that flashed and Kagura hissed as she skidded away from me.

I gasped as I noticed the burn mark on her flesh. Clearly where my hands made contact with her. She growled, "You evil bitch." She sneered as her eyes seemed to glow for a moment. I was a little shaken but stood my ground.

No way in fucking hell was I going to let this bitch get the best of me. "Me! Who the hell came up behind me and-" But I noticed a breeze and there was a slit from my thigh all the way to my stomach.

"This was my favorite dress!" I hissed as I growled and blue light began to surround my hands. Her eyes widened, but I lunged. After a whole year of freshmen year I kicked girl's asses. Surely that gave me the advatage. But here it didn't matter. Shit why did I pick a fight! This girl is like one of those monsters...fuck.

"R-Rin!" Jaken squeaked as my hands made contact with her face as my nails effortlessly tried to claw her face. She hissed as her skin burned. "Get off me!" She yelled as her hand shoved me hard against the tree.

I swear I heard something snap but I stood up with ease. "I'm going to ruin your dress you selfless bitch!" I yelled once more. But her fans were raised. She chanted something and huge tornadoes made their way towards me. I panicked.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled and immediately I was surrounded in warmth. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru's face. He held a calm expression but one look in his eyes and you can tell he was pissed.

"Are you well Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and I nodded as my head leaned against his chest. '_Why __is __my __heart __beating __so __fast__...? __And __why __did __I __call __his __name__...?' _I thought as a blush rose to my face.

"We shall see each other again Sesshomaru..." Kagura said as she lifted a feather from her bun. "Sōryūha!" Sesshomaru shouted as lightning shot from his sword. But Kagura sent winds in between them and she shrieked as half her body was peeling off her.

I buried my head in Sesshomaru's chest. I honestly didn't want to see that. But I did, in the end I saw a feather with a woman on it. I frowned and Kagome and Inuyasha were beside me in moments.

"Rin! Are you ok?" Kagome asked. And I nodded. Inuyasha wasn't looking at me and Sesshomaru's eyes were wandering over my body. I frowned and pushed him away. "What the hell!" I began but Sesshomaru stared at my stomach.

I looked down and noticed the tear that revealed my black lacy underwear. I blushed and covered myself. "Y-You pervert!" I shrieked as Kagome embraced me in an attempt to cover me, enough that only a little corner was seen from the back.

It was five, by the time we arrived at a clearing. Though, only now I was wearing the same kimono Kagome always gave me. But then did I notice blinding pain coming in waves. From my right ribcage area.

I bit my lip. I didn't want the others to stop and worry. They looked so determined to be there and I really didn't want to stop- I took in a deep shaky breath as another wave hit me. This one was the worst so far.

"Ah.." I groaned as my hand found my ribcage. We all stopped and Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all looked towards me. Three pairs of amber eyes gleaming and staring at me. Sesshomaru's cool hand removed mine from my rib and he placed his.

I winced and let out a squeak as his single touch causes sensations of pain to rock my body. But then did I see a dark blotch form on the red pants, followed by more. Sesshomaru's cool fingers brushed against my cheek.

"I shall heal you." Sesshomaru said as we landed. Though now when I tried to get off Ah-Un I collapsed. But instead of feeling the hard impact of the ground, I was met with Sesshomaru's cool hands around my waist.

"Rin. Come here." Sesshomaru said and I nodded as he brought me away from the group and behind a bush. I blushed. "W-What the hell are you doi-" I couldn't finish as I gasped and another pain shot through me quickly. Sesshomaru laid me down as he settled himself on top of me.

Sesshomaru's hands rested on the kimono and he began to untie the belt holding it together. I blushed even more as my hands tried to pry his off my belt or obi. I don't care! But either way I felt...weird...

"I will not harm you Rin." He said. I could tell he was breathing out of his mouth. But I didn't want to question it. Then I felt his hands raise up my shirt only to the bottom of my breasts. I bit my lip as another wave came.

Sesshomaru began to rub it and I groaned as he leaned in. "Relax." He said. His voice was cool and caressing. In some way I trusted him. But another part of me kept referring to the sex talks in class.

Gah! What the hell was I talking about. Only when something warm touched my skin I was brought out of my thoughts. His amber eyes were focused on me and I saw something pink touching the injury. I gasped and my hands found his hair.

I am so fucked up. What the hell happened to the talks my Haha and Chichi had? Sex. It was something not to mess with. Always have protection. Shit. If I come out pregnant. Sesshomaru will not have a dick to fuck with!

Finally his tongue was removed from my skin. But I noticed the pain was gone and looking at the wound it was just yellow. "What the fuck?" I asked surprised and his lips met mine. I blushed.

wait...Wait...WAIT! FUCKING WAIT!

I couldn't make my hands move to stop him. Or my legs to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. But my hands wrapped around his neck as his tongue began to wander my mouth. Sure, I knew I was as red as a tomato.

But his lips felt so...

He parted. He snickered in my ear and I felt his hot breath on my neck. Jesus christ. I have sinned. For this demon has tempted me. But pulling my head out of church he murmured something in my ear.

"It's not broken anymore...I enjoyed your flesh." Sesshomaru said. "Y-You f-fucking p-p-p-" I honestly couldn't utter the words as he wasn't on top of me anymore and led me back into camp.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting away from the fire. Kagome had her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha had his arm protectively over her shoulder. Their ears twitched to the sound of me and Sesshomaru entering.

Thank Kami. I was happy that they didn't see me. Of course I knew Kagome would force what happened out of me. But at least this time I could make something up. Without the blush on my face as evidence of course.

"Rest Rin." Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the tree. I noticed his eyes never left me as I made my way to Ah-Un. What? Sure we kissed and he licked my side. But NO! I was not going to sleep near him.

Besides. If I am going to do this whole 'sex thing'. I was going to need protection. I noticed it was dark. I sighed. Oji-chan and Oba-san are going to have to make up an excuse for me tomorrow.

I settled down, I sure didn't want to think about Sesshomaru and I. In the end I reminded him of his wife. Not the Rin I know. (Which is me). But I grabbed my ipod from my book bag and noticed its battery was half-full.

I went to my playlist ignoring the weird stares Sesshomaru shot me. I smiled as I noticed the song Payphone by Maroon 5 stuck out. I bit my lip. Pressing it a picture of the leader came up. He was sexy...

But looking at Sesshomaru his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Of course, even though I will never admit it. Sesshomaru was a lot sexier than this guy. Ugh, Kami! Why the hell did I just say this mentally?

_I__'__m __at __a __payphone __trying __to __call __home __all __of __my __change __I __spent __on __you__... _

My head rested upon the scaly dragon. He was cute, he carried my bookbag and everything. And right now I think I needed this song. After everything that just happened I did need a brain sleep. So I let the lyrics take me away...

_Where __have __all __the __times __gone __baby__? __It__'__s __all __wrong__, __where __are __the __plans __we __made __for __two__? _

_Yeah __I__, __I __know __it__'__s __hard __to __remember__. __The __people __we __used __to __be__. __It__'__s __even __harder __to __picture __that __you__'__re __not __here __next __to __me_

_You __say __it__'__s __too __late __to __make __it__. __But __is __it __too __late __to __try__? __And __in __that __time __that __you __wasted __all __of __our __bridges __burned __down__._

_I__'__ve __wasted __my __nights__. _

_You __turned __out __the __lights__. _

_Now __I__'__m __paralyzed__, __still __stuck __in __that __time __we __called __love__. _

_But __even __the __sun __sets __in __paradise_

At some point Rin started singing. Sesshomaru stared at her, what is that device? And how is is playing music? Sesshomaru decided to listen in. (Though his ears already caught the faint sound of music)

_I__'__m __at __a __payphone __trying __to __call __home __all __of __my __c__hange __I __spent __on __you__..._

_Where __have __all __the __times __gone __baby__? __It__'__s __all __wrong__, __where __are __the __plans __we __made __for __two__? _

_If __happy __ever __after __did __exist__, __I __would __still __be __holding __you__, __like __this__. __All __those __fairy __tales __are __full __of __shit__. _

_One __more __fucking __love __song __i__'__ll __be __sick__. _

_You__'__ve __turned __your __back __on __tomorrow__. _

_Cuz __you __forgot y__esterday__. _

_I __gave __you __my __love __to __borrow__, __but __you __just __gave __it __away__. _

_You __can__'__t __expect __me __to __be __fine__. _

_I __don__'__t __expect __you __to __care__._

_I __know __I__'__ve __said __it __before__, __but __all __our __bridges __burned __down__. _

_I__'__ve __wasted __my __nights__. _

_You __turned __out __the __lights__. _

_Now __I__'__m __paralyzed__, __still __stuck __in __that __time __we __called __love__. _

_But __even __the __sun __sets __in __paradise_

_I__'__m __at __a __payphone __trying __to __call __home __all __of __my __change __I __spent __on __you__..._

_Where __have __all __the __times __gone __baby__? __It__'__s __all __wrong__, __where __are __the __plans __we __made __for __two__? _

_If __happy __ever __after __did __exist__, __I __would __still __be __holding __you__, __like __this__. __All __those __fairy __tales __are __full __of __shit__. _

_One __more __fucking __love __song __i__'__ll __be __sick__. _

_Now __I__'__m __at __a __payphone.__.._

* * *

**Hi! As promised another lengthy fanfic or my loyal Inu25 :) Thank you so much for the encouragment for the review last chapter. XD Guess it sucked so much that only one person did. Eh, oh well. Hope this was better. I thought it was kinda ironic how in the lyrics it says that 'Fairy tales are shit' But look at where Rin is XD Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Kagome can heal since they are Youkai or partially Youkai. Lol. I know you guys read fan fics like that. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed! For those who don't know Payphone is amazing! Reveiw please? **


	15. Into Midoriko's cave

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Brief Nudity and Mild Language**

**Characters: Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, *Mentions Midoriko* **

**Summary: Rin has a rough morning, but it was all worth it to see Midoriko's cave... but what dwels in side? **

**Word Count: 1276**

* * *

_Rin_

I felt my eyes begin to water. As my head cocked back into a yawn my hand went over my mouth to cover it. I was tired, fuck yes. This morning, wasn't met with like how you expected. The sun creeping over the horizon with a golden light rushing in, the birds began to twitter and my eyes fluttered open.

Yea. That would have been nice…

"Wake the fuck up!" I heard a growl and I groaned. "Five more minutes…" I groaned but I felt something grab my ankle. My eyes widened, and I gasped as I was lifted into the air. Of course, that day I wore my night gown so that it fell over my head exposing my underwear.

But Kagome held the gown in place, close enough so that my breasts weren't seen. Though I knew that secretly, Sesshomaru wanted to see more. In the end, Inuyasha was the crook. Of course, he got a firm smacking afterwards.

So now we were on our way. Inuyasha angrily bearing a hand print on his left cheek while I was in those Miko clothes once more. I was on Ah-Un again, though we got along well. Except Sesshomaru flew closer to me than usual. Of course the events of last night just happened to flood my head and a tomato red blush crept onto my face.

I looked away from him. "Rin! We are here!" Kagome cheered and I looked ahead and my jaw dropped. Ahead there was a huge wall of logs. About the size of a five story building. And there you saw a huge part of it tilt in and back.

"What is your business?" A familiar voice said. '_Oh god…please don't tell me…' _I thought desperately as I saw Kohaku once more. His eyes widened, but I looked to the side. '_No way in hell am I going to look at some bastard.' _I thought angrily as Ah-Un began to decend.

I got off Ah-Uh and Kagome hugged Kohaku. But the entire time I felt his eyes on me the entire time before he approached me. But I said nothing as he smiled at me and grasped my hand. "Rin, please forgive me." He said.

I was shocked; I was expecting a round two. But I guess it wasn't necessary. But it doesn't mean I still wasn't pissed at the guy for yelling at me. I only stared at him, but then his lips met with my hand. Slowly smothering it.

"K-Kohaku what are you doing!" I gasped and he stopped and looked at me. "Rin, I would like a second chance with you. To make new memories." He said. I was in awe. This guy was really sweet with words which of course made me smile.

"Alright. Nice to meet you Kohaku-kun." I said and he smiled at me. "And to you Rin-chan…by the way Rin, how old are you?" The blunt question caught me off guard. To any girl, it's a basic, 'I want to know how old you are so that I can flirt/date you'

Of course I never really expected anyone in this time to understand dating, though I think I remember the history lessons, they call it 'courting'. Ah, Right. I have to finish today. Since Oba-san and Oji-chan will be pretty upset to know where I had run off too.

But as we got closer Kohaku stayed by my side and began to tell me stories about his adventures. But I wasn't focusing. I was paying attention to the sudden chill in the air, and the silence emanating from Sesshomaru.

"...- After slaying the ogre, I can make weapons or poisons out of its blood and skin." He said with a grin, I flinched. "So you wear demon bones and such on your body?" I asked. Hoping it was a no, but yet again he surprised me.

"Yea…"

"That's disgusting."

Kohaku began to laugh at my comment. But I said nothing as we began to approach an eerie cave. It felt weird for some reason and Kohaku noticed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Rin. I'll protect you." Kohaku said.

Finally, he intervened. Sesshomaru lunged and Kohaku dodged, so that now Sesshomaru was beside me and Kohaku was with Kagome. But now we were in front of the cave. I felt a sudden pull but ignored it, after all what could go wrong?

I heard Sesshomaru snicker, and I looked at him angrily. But then I noticed, my hand was clutching his kimono. "Remember what I promised you Rin." Sesshomaru said. My eyebrows knit together. What the hell is he talking about? But then it hit me.

_**"She will not be harmed as long as I am still alive."**_

I blushed at the thought. '_But I don't want him to sacrifice his life for me…ah, wait. He probably saw me as his wife even back then…' _I thought sadly. But Inuyasha pulled out his sword, "Come on Tetsusaiga.." Inuyasha chanted as it grew into a blood red.

My eyes widened as he held it in front of himself. He jumped and sliced something as a huge light blinded me. My grip tightened except now Inuyasha smirked and placed his sword back in its hilt as it transformed, back into a rusty sword.

'_Note…I gotta ask what the fuck is up with the swords…' _I looked and saw Sesshomaru had two swords. "Do you wish to touch it?" Sesshomaru asked. My face flushed a red and I pushed him away. "B-Baka!" I shouted.

"Come on." Inuyasha growled as the group entered. I felt light headed, like something was pulling at my insides as we entered the base of the cave. Its walls were stony and old. But my foot stumbled across something hard and I tripped.

Sesshomaru's hand was immediately wrapped around me. I blushed but said nothing more as I mumbled curses at him. Finally I noticed the bones on the ground. And we stopped as we arrived at a huge statue.

It had a woman in the jaws of some monster. I think Kagome called them, Youkai? But either way, I was still scared. It looked creepy as she looked peaceful and surrounded by monsters, some scaly while others had tentacles.

_**Please… don't call my name…**_

My eyes widened, '_What? Who was that? Don't tell me it was Midoriko…' _With the mention of her name something inside me pulsed. "Please…don't say it…" I murmured, as I bent over. I felt like throwing up for some reason.

"Midoriko…" Kagome's voice sounded and I gasped. Something churned inside as I groaned. My vision became out of focus and the feeling grew stronger. '_Wait… if Midoriko is my soul…than…what if she is coming out!' _I panicked.

But a light flashed and I lost my breath as I felt like I was falling. But was surrounded by warmth. "Rin!" Voices chorused but then my vision darkened. '_Please…save me…' _I thought as one name appeared to mind. Sesshomaru.

* * *

**In the end was it rushed? I decided to cut it off a little short. Thanks to those who reveiwed last chapter and hoped you enjoyed! **

**NekoxUsa**


	16. Intruision Let the light shine

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Mild Language, Make out. **

**Characters: Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Midoriko, Inuyasha, Kagome, *Mentions Kirara* **

**Summary: The gang has their encounter with Midoriko. **

**Word Count: 2575**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

He watched her, bemused about the entire situation. Why did it come to this? She seemed in pain, she bent over and groaned. Sesshomaru was there; ready to catch her, even in times like this. But she was there, until the Konketsuji female uttered a word.

"Midoriko" She said and Rin gasped, a sudden blue light formed and Sesshomaru found himself being pushed back, so that the purity wouldn't kill him at touch. But then he watched as Rin's body began to levitate.

Only for a light to shoot out of her body with quick and brutal force. The light disappeared and Rin began to fall, of course Sesshomaru caught her and stared at Rin. She wasn't breathing, "Rin!" The people around him chorused.

He had lost her, again. How many times? He felt an ache in his heart. Something that would kill him. Her almond eyes gazed at nothing as they were wide open and in shock. Her mouth was pursed into a frown, and she was cold.

She didn't have that warmth that he sensed before. He was brought back to the palace. The day that Rin died. The day he held her in his arms, patiently waiting for death to take her away once more, except he could never recover her again.

Or could he?

But the light began to form a person. Causing Sesshomaru to look up, a woman shaped the light. Her hair black and long, up to her mid back like Rin. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were also similar. Though she held four red beads on her forehead

She held armor along with a kimono under it. As she clearly had a sword on her hip. "I am Midoriko." She said. But Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes, everyone knew who she was there was a statue of herself behind her…

Sesshomaru looked at the woman. "Return to Rin's body." Sesshomaru said as he unsheathed Tenseiga, the sword that heals but harms those of the undead. She smiled, "I will, I need to explain this first." She said as she closed her eyes and light gleamed from her once more.

The demons around them began to move and they caught the young woman fighting them. Her sword at hand and the feline animal by her side. "Run Kirara!" The Miko exclaimed. The cat did as her master demanded as the light grew around the Miko.

"I shall force all of our souls…and I will defeat you Youkai!" She was snapped within one's jaws. Just barely making it. "After seven nights and days I shall finish this!" The Miko shouted before light flashed and millions of screams were heard.

But soon something pink was shown, the Youkai and the woman were now incarcerated into stone. "And with that…" The vision disappeared revealing the present time they were in. "The Shikon no Tama was born." The Miko said.

"However, when Kagome slayed Naraku. He was resurrected. His evil was more corrupted than anyone thought. But, with me by your side. Good will prevail." The Miko said. But Sesshomaru only had one question in his mind.

"Will Rin live, after we slay Naraku?" He asked. The Miko looked at him in surprise but bowed her head. "That I do not know, after the battle is over, there is a chance I will go to the afterlife, but the same chance is that Rin will live with me inside her for the rest of her days." The woman replied.

"Why pick Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. He was on a roll today; he hadn't talked this much since the final days of Rin. The Miko stared at him, closing her burning chocolate eyes she inhaled. "She called to me, after her death." The Miko replied. Not waiting for a response she continued.

"That day, when she died, her final wish. Was to be with you once more, like Kikyo's wish to be with Inuyasha." The Miko replied, "And so, I took pity on her, she was pure of soul in mind. So I harbored my soul into her until this Rin was born, five hundred years later."

"Though, even after that she was brought to the shrine. Where the well and all the vengeful Youkai spirits sensed me. Opening the well and luring Rin inside. All Youkai who attack Rin or the group, are sent by Naraku, or are angered at me. It's rather they are seeking revenge for family of friends they lost to me."

"But I assure you, no survivors are alive to this day." The woman replied. But her gaze went to Rin, automatically Sesshomaru's grip on Rin's corpse grew tighter. "One more thing, her weapon is not the bow and arrow but the sword in my statue, send her to draw it please." The woman replied.

But the cave began to tremble. From the roof came Naraku once more. "You made this so simple, you have my gratitude for making Midoriko's soul appear so easily." Naraku said with a laugh before his tentacle collected the soul.

"No way in hell! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword produced the Scar of the Wind. Naraku grunted as the attack hit him. But soon the tentacle stabbed the Konketsuji female and Inuyasha. They both screamed in agony. The Akuma sureiy had begun to fight with his oversized weapon.

Tentacles aimed for Sesshomaru lunged while he dodged he felt one stab through his shoulder. "Rin." Sesshomaru's only reply was as her body began to glow. "No! She cannot call the soul!" Naraku hissed as he clasped the light.

But it burned him and he roared in pain. Sesshomaru had a split second choice, using the Meidou would be simple, but it would take the soul. But his only technique befitting Naraku was Sōryūha. But it was yet to be perfected.

'_No matter.' _Sesshomaru thought as in a flick of his wrist he unsheathed Tokijin. "Sōryūha!" Sesshomaru commanded and the lightening coursed through Naraku's body. In an instant he disappeared, leaving behind a small wooden doll.

Rin's body still shown a blue light as another light soon joined Rin. The light entered Rin and she stopped glowing. Her eyes regained that shine she always held and Sesshomaru heard the faint sound of her heart beating and the gasp that escaped her.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said. "Rin! Are you alright!" Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as the Akuma sureiy began to approach Rin. Rin got up, though Sesshomaru was worried, she seemed troubled but mentioned nothing as she began to talk to the boy, comforting him in some sense.

As they exited Rin asked about what had happened, the Konketsuji female began to explain to Rin about what had happened. Apologizing since she had triggered the Miko's soul into appearing. Rin was silent as she listened.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the cloudy look in her eyes. It somewhat disturbed them. Sesshomaru hated seeing Rin so disturbed, then and now so he knew the only thing to bring her out of the disturbing thoughts was to annoy her.

"Rrrin." Sesshomaru purred. Ignoring the annoyed glares from both his Han-ani and the Akuma sureiy shot at him. She blushed and looked up at him. "What! Stop doing that!" She cried. But Sesshomaru knew she enjoyed it as she somewhat smiled at him.

"Rin, Midoriko said you got to grab the sword." The Konketsuji female said nervously. Sesshomaru stared at the sword that lay a few feet ahead, at the last minute the Miko had cast away her sword and forced the souls out.

Sesshomaru just stared, how was it possible that the sword was incarcerated in stone as well if it wasn't with the Miko at all. Rin hesitated, but began to go forward, Sesshomaru was with her, but as well as the arrogant boy.

"Here goes nothing." Rin said with a sigh before her hand clasped the hilt of the sword. The energy of the sword spiked and flames encircled it. Sesshomaru grasped Rin and pulled her away, the sword then revealed its glossy truth.

The blade was silver along with the hilt. Though at the base of the hilt it held the same symbol of the four crimson beads on top of the Miko's forehead.

Rin gasped, and her hand shot forth and grasped the hilt, as easy as Sesshomaru draws his sword she did as well. It gleamed and Rin stared at it wide eyed. Pulling away she made her way down and found the hilt appearing with it in a circle of flames.

She began to hold it, touching its edge only for her finger to be cut. She gasped and the tangy scent of the blood made its way into Sesshomaru. Before the Akuma sureiy could pull out a rag Sesshomaru grabbed it and licked it.

He sensed the heat coming from Rin's body and noticed the crimson red face she had on as steam puffed from all directions from her head. '_What an amusing human…' _Sesshomaru thought as he pulled away.

He enjoyed the taste of her blood once more. Sweet, sour. But Rin obviously wasn't used to Sesshomaru's sexual advances and clutched her hand, her eyes gazing back and forth between himself and the ground.

"W-What!" She suddenly blurted out before looking at her finger. "A-Arigatou." Rin said, her face still holding that blush. But Sesshomaru smirked, "Just make sure your injuries don't come frequent Rrrin." Sesshomaru purred her name out and she blushed deeper. Who knew that was possible…

But then Rin jumped and her face grew pale. "Rin are you alright?" The boy said quickly before Sesshomaru could say a word. Sesshomaru almost laughed, this boy honestly thinks he can undermine him? He shall win Rin, he can do so in his sleep.

"Oh god! It's three and I got to get home!" Rin cried as her hands went to her face in frustration. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, sensing her distress. "I shall take you there." Sesshomaru said, and Rin looked up at him.

"Alright let me get Ah-Un-" Rin began but yet again the Tai Youkai wouldn't have any of that. "No Rin, you shall fly with me." Sesshomaru said. The boy tried to say something but they were both surprised by Rin.

"Really! Thanks!" Rin said as she demanded to be taken to Ah-Un to get her, Book bag? Something of the matter. Sesshomaru agreed and the group headed to the small camp they made. Rin grabbed her book bag and petted Ah-Un before turning to him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru only stared at him, fly? It was easy; Sesshomaru wouldn't be defeated by a mere disadvantage. "Grab on to the Mokomoko." Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin nodded and settled herself on the Mokomoko. "It's so soft." Rin commented and Sesshomaru did his: "Hn." Before taking off. Rin's grip tightened but the Mokomoko already recognized Rin's scent and figure as it easily wrapped itself around her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, allowing for a brief memory to claim him.

"_Sesshomaru-sama and Mokomoko-sama have returned!" Rin cried as Sesshomaru had finally returned to camp. He was amused by how childish this eighteen year old Rin was. But she bowed to him and he sat by the base of the tree. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned and Sesshomaru looked at her. Rin grabbed his attention and smiled widely. "Can I touch Mokomoko-sama?" Rin asked. Her expression was pleading as she fumbled with her thumbs. _

_Sesshomaru agreed and Rin squealed as she sat by her lord and began to bury her face in the Mokomoko. The object knew who the __**Ningen **__was as it wrapped itself around Rin. She let out a mewl of delight and began to stroke its fur. _

_Sesshomaru was meditating, but he soon realized how her scent was affecting him. His hand, without knowing was now stroking Rin's cheek. She grew silent and allowed the action. "Sesshomaru-sama…" She said once more. _

_The TaiYoukai looked at Rin with a bland expression. But he was slightly shocked by the emotion her chocolate doe-eyes carried. It was strong and swift and it seemed to never falter as he stared at her even more. _

"_I love you. Like how mommy loves Daddy." _

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru snapped himself from the memory and looked at Rin. "What's this thing called?" She asked. Sesshomaru reminded himself of that Rin's death. Why did he still think of her? Even after the while conflict he had when telling himself that this Rin was different?

"Mokomoko." Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled, "Ah, it sounds cute! What is it a fur?" Rin asked as she began to stroke it. Sesshomaru looked away, he would not compare her to Rin any longer. "It's a part of me." Sesshomaru said. And with that Rin's hands stopped and she tensed.

Sesshomaru snickered, he adored her responses to his actions of words. It made things fun. "P-Pervert!" Rin cried once more as they landed beside the well. Rin got off and began to shuffle her feet. Raising a brow Sesshomaru just stared.

"I wanted to say, that tomorrow I will be coming around five…" Rin said and Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly. She sighed, "Like around noon, sundown…" Rin began and Sesshomaru frowned. "And why is that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Look, education is important in my time and I am not gonna damn skip it. I have to finish high school!" Rin demanded once more before looking to the side and stepping into the well. "You are so cold hea-" He couldn't bare it any longer. He wouldn't hold back.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin. He could no longer hold it. She stared at him but he brought her to his body and pressed his lips against hers. He sensed the shock coming from her. But she gave in, her hands went through his hair shyly.

But Sesshomaru settled his hands on her hips and his tongue shot forth and penetrated her lips, as he took her by surprise. His tongue traced her mouth, but her tongue shyly probed him and they began to battle.

Soon he released her, Rin blushed deeply as she was silent. Sesshomaru was beginning to wonder if she even enjoyed it. Her hands settled on her well as her feet dangled above the hole. He caught something that surprised him.

Her smile.

* * *

**Cute? I tried Sesshomaru and re-reading this I found that it was great :) Lol hope this was OC enough :) reveiws please? **

**Shout Outs: **

**Inu25: Thanks for the encouragment you have given me and it just makes me happy how you still stick to me even through this boring story :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! **

**Ocean23: I hope this explained a lot more. :) See ya soon! **

**Definitions: **

**__****Ningen: ****human - 人間 (Ningen) Though not everyone knows what this means thanks to the handy-dandy google :) Lol I already knew this but just to make sure Ningen is in fact Human :) **


	17. First day of school!

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Mild Language, Sexual inferences. **

**Characters: Original Characters that I created, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshomaru, Oba-san, Oji-chan, Souta *Mentions Kagome, Inuyasha and past Rin* **

**Summary: Rin endures the first day as school as a sophmore and does a little soul searching. **

**Word Count: 2656 **

**A/N: Sorry Inu for all the words, but I promise you won't see any words...for a while. ;)**

* * *

_Rin _

I gulped; up ahead lay a huge white building. I was so happy when Oba-san said that the papers took a little longer than expected and that actually today was the day. Though she still scolded me for being late it was all worth it.

The uniform itself was cute; my hair was down like usual and I put on some lip gloss and mascara only to enhance some things. My book bag was the dark violet one I always took to the feudal era. I touched my lips.

When I came home last night they were bruised and my face was flushed. Souta figured it out but said nothing. But now they were fine. I took in a breath as I began my fast-walk stroll inside. My head held high and my hair bounced behind me.

The uniform was white, long sleeved and the sleeves puffed up. The cuffs were an emerald green along with two white strips going down it. While the collar was that same emerald design except a crimson Ribbon was tied around it.

The skirt itself was the same emerald green as the cuffs and collar. Except it was sort of boxed, school girl style. This was the first time I would actually wear a uniform, since in my home town we wore the clothes on our backs.

But of course this sparked some excitement. Were there Lolita stories like my friends told me? Or would it be like school itself. Whatever it was, I wore white sneakers. I was happy to see that everyone else wore it too.

People stared and I began to grow nervous. My arm bended so that I could reach the paper in my side pocket. '_Mr. Takashi. Room E-2.' _I saw a friendly looking girl. She had blonde hair up to her shoulders along with baby blue eyes.

I raced up to her and she looked at me and smiled. "Hi." I said with a grin and she flashed me back the same smile. "Hey, My name is Kumo Akira." **(A/N Last name first you guys!)**

The girl said and I replied saying mine. "Higurashi Rin. Ano, can you please tell me where this class is?" I asked as I pulled out the paper and showed it to her.

Akira smiled, "Ah, we have the same class! Come on!" She said as she grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the school. "So your new here right Rin?" Akira asked, and I nodded. "Yea, my transfer papers came kinda late so I had to wait." I said.

"That sucks. But hey you're here now-Oof!" She stopped as she bumped into someone and we looked up to see a cheery looking guy. "Hey Akira! Care to introduce me to you friend?" He said as his eyes were on me the entire time.

'_This guy reminds me of a certain Sesshomaru who- Ah! Stop! You can't think about him!' _I thought desperately. "Hey Rin are you ok? Your face is getting red." Akira said and I blushed even more. "Y-Yea I-I'm f-fine." I said.

Fail, I fucking stuttered over my own words. Akira gave me a disbelieving glare but shrugged. "Well, Yuji. This is Rin-chan!" She said with a grin. I smiled at him, my blush dying down. "Hey Yuji." I said and he smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Rin." He said with a grin on his face and I sighed.

'_Jeez, Kohaku and Sesshomaru now this guy! Give me a break Kami!'_ I cursed. "Hey, Yuji and I are now in your class Rin! Come on our teacher is such a bitch. I swear it's as if he is on his man period." She complained and my eyes widened.

Since when did this girl curse! "Ok." I said as I followed the trio along. Soon we ended up in the classroom and Yuji and Akira took a set and signaled me to join them. I sat down and they began to chatter away about where I lived and where do I come from.

"Higurashi!" A voice called and I got up and was met with a stingy teacher. He was pale, obese in a way and he wore black slacks with a plaid white and green shirt. His glasses were fogged and he pushed them back into place with a finger.

Dear lord, what have you brought me? "You must come to the front and introduce yourself if you please." Ew, what the hell! His voice was unnaturally squeaky as he pushed desks back and began to walk to the front. Sadly with me in suit.

He sat down in his chair with a huff and looked at me expectantly. Soon everyone filled the room and the seat where I sat was still empty. "Go ahead Ms. Higurashi." He said. Gross! It sounds worse than when he says my name!

I smiled at everyone and the guys just stared while the girls looked bored. "Hello, I am Higurashi Rin and I come from a town not too far away from here. I am helping out at the shrine close by here and I hope we can all get along." I said.

People clapped before I sat down. A note came towards me and I opened it curiously. My eye twitched angrily as four words were distinctively printed onto the wrinkled and ripped piece of paper. My hands naturally crushed it.

_**I like your ass.**_

* * *

I returned home, Akira and Yuji were my closest friends. Of course Akira stole the note away after noticing the horror on my face. And Yuji quickly kicked that guy's ass. Turns out, Yuji was captain of the wrestling team.

While I thought this was a great idea to enter a _**Kendo** _club.

Though, after the class I was brought there it was filled with guys. The captain was a girl named Masashi Yuki. She was cruel, bitchy and mean. But in the end she gave me the chance to prove myself tomorrow. And so now I needed Inuyasha to train me.

If I went with Sesshomaru I knew I would get distracted, or he would try to pull something like the kiss.

Holy shit. I forgot all about that! The kiss he gave me. It was so sudden, after he made that. 'It's a part of me.' Comment. I blushed, what happened if it was something like his…? NO! I do not want to think about that!

"See ya later Rinnie!" Akira called after me and I smiled waving. "By Rin!" The desperate call of Yuji sounded and I waved back. '_God, now to the world of the idiots.' _Grabbing my binder I slipped it into one of the front pockets and made way so that Oba-san can fit the stuff I needed for the feudal era.

"_**Ie o kangei" **_Oba-san said with a smile and I smiled back. "How was your day at school?" She asked as she gave me a brownie. I ate it, "Good. Made friends." I said and she nodded. "I saw, what are their names?" She asked and I looked at her. "Yuji and Akira. Hey. Got anything for Kagome?" I asked.

"I do." A weak voice came. I frowned as I looked towards Oji-chan. His blood sugar had risen; while I was gone he had a stroke. Afterwards I couldn't forgive myself for not being here with him. But I smiled, taking the worry off my face so that he would be happy.

"Hey Oji-chan." I said as I went up and hugged him gently. "What do you want me to deliver?" I asked. And he handed me an envelope. "Come back soon. Rin." He said with his old smile that I could never get tired of receiving.

"Hai." I said as I packed the mosquito spray, shampoo and conditioner two in one and my sponge with a bottle of lavender and vanilla. I packed my white towel, shorts and a tank top. But I went into the bathroom and put on those familiar Miko clothes and slipped my sword inside then I came out to be greeted by an excited Souta.

"Whoa! Rin when did you get the sword?" Souta asked amazed as he stared at it. The sword was silver though for some reason the hilt was an onyx black along with the center it had the same four crimson red shapes of the beads.

"It's my sword." Rin said. Oba-san gave her a thoughtful look. "Please explain Oba-san! Sesshomaru will get pissed again if I don't show up on time!" I said taking the book bag filled with snacks for the others and I waved Souta goodbye.

Heading back towards the well I wasn't looking before something hard crashed into me. Dear god, don't tell me. I looked up and furious amber eyes stared at me. "Hey Sesshomaru!" I said and he looked at me, from head to toe.

"Why do you were the clothes of a Miko." Sesshomaru demanded. Rin sighed, "Did you forget I am one." She said and Sesshomaru turned away. "I did not forget, but seeing you like this is disturbing." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

He truly didn't want to think of Rin as a Miko. It meant that she could kill him. And he wouldn't lift a finger to stop her. "Sesshomaru, tell me what's wrong?" Rin asked, her eyes were glimmering in worry and Sesshomaru said nothing.

'_The power to force a soul out. Is what Rin possesses, soon she will not need me...' _Sesshomaru thought as he led her to the well. His arm wrapped around Rin's waist. She said nothing only her arms found his chest as they leaped in. Sesshomaru was aware of her body heating up and her face turning red.

"O-Oh y-yea I-I made a-a b-b-bento!" Rin stumbled the last word out. Sesshomaru enjoyed Rin more than ever. Every time he would kiss her, he would hear her heart skip a beat and she seemed happier. When he teased her she was defensive, but her blush was always there….

* * *

Sesshomaru seemed so out of it. Why? But Rin frowned as she noticed he wouldn't look at her straight in the eye. Instead something amazing happened. He had a little smile on his face. Rin finally realized what had this bastard so damn happy.

His past wife Rin.

Hell! I bet you he was thinking about her now. Which sucked. Rin's bangs shielded her face as she began to think more and more about himself and his wife. That's all he probably thinks about too! He doesn't see Rin Higurashi, he sees what's her face!

As they got out of the well Rin separated herself from him. Her hands were begging to be set on his shoulders, but Rin didn't want to dare do it. She noticed the blue beginning to form on her hands and smirked.

'_Midoriko…do you really want to kill him that much?' _Rin thought in amusement as her hands went to a tree. Her hands gripping its sides. The image of her placing her hands on Sesshomaru, '_Think about me dammit!' _Rin had yelled before a white light flew from him and he fell limp in her hands.

"Run…" Rin managed to whimper. "Rin are you well?" His voice only pressured her more. Then Rin heard a buzzing. "You bastard!" She yelled. That was the source; all of these empty feelings seemed to be coming from one thing.

That monster.

Rin pulled her sword and swung with ease, the spider demon hissed and dropped something a dark purple that seemed to be a shard of something. Rin's hand grabbed it and for some reason it was a bright purple once more.

Rin finally felt that horrible feeling out of her system. Though still pissed Rin said nothing as he stared at her. "What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin was scared, she didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru, but at the same time something inside her wanted to smack him.

But I knew. I know that I can never split them up. I can never make Sesshomaru stop loving past Rin; she was his wife, his lover, his companion. She was a big part of him that made him open up to the world. She can never replace her. But Rin hoped to fill the hole in his heart. Not as Rin, the girl who followed him.

But as Rin Higurashi, the strange girl who fell down the well.

I smiled. Just put on a smiley face, until when you get to Kagome's hut then you can let it all out with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome understood these things while Inuyasha was a set of ears that would listen and not judge her.

I began to dig through and found the bento I made for Sesshomaru. '_Why are my hands shaking?' _I thought as my hands, trembling. Picked up the small box and I felt the burning began to sting my eyes. '_Just a little bit more…' _I encouraged.

"I made this bento for you-" Why is my voice cracking? I thought I understood…"-I hope you like it-" I finished off as my bangs shielded my eyes. He looked at me before kneeling before me and pressing his finger against my cheek, slowly brushing it.

My mouth was partially open. Why the hell did he do that? "Never shed tears in front of this Sesshomaru." He said. And I bowed my head. I tried, I really did. I wanted to hold him back, let him know I was fine.

But I failed, I let myself go. "Rin, tell me." Sesshomaru demanded as his fingers wrapped themselves around my chin and tilted it towards him. Finally my eyes were revealed, watery. Filled with such sadness.

I never knew I could feel this empty. So sad, I wanted to stop myself. Think of happy things. But none would come to mind as he began to invade my thoughts one by one breaking my walls. "Do you think of her when you're with me?" The question somehow made it past me.

My eyes widened, and I felt Sesshomaru tense up. "Rin, do not concern yourself with the past." Sesshomaru said. I frowned, I was expecting more like, 'Rin, you could never replace her' Kind of thing. But this would settle.

"Well, I made you lunch myself, omelet, rice, steamed veggies and of course a little piece of cake for dessert." I stated as my eyes were focused on the book bag as I packed things up again. '_I can't look at him right now…' _

"Well, I have to go." I said with a smile as I waved at him and raced away to Kagome's hut.

* * *

**Don't worry, Rin is a character with Backbone and will pull through. She won't be this mopy for long. Though I hope you enjoyed! Reveiw please and defenitions below! **

**__****Ie o kangei**: welcome home - 家を歓迎 (Ie o kangei) Yuppers! 

**_Kendo: _(剣道, kendō), meaning "Way of The Sword", is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting. Lol Rin will have to use those stick shaped like swords to do this...that is if she makes it. **

**NekoxUsa **


	18. Wait, wasn't I just training?

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Mild Language and some sexual advances. **

**Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Midoriko *Mentions Kagome* **

**Summary: Rin trains with Inuyasha only to screw up and end up in the forest, what will Sesshomaru do? **

**Word Count: 1555**

* * *

_Rin _

I was panting, my grip on my sword a lot tighter than what I started with. Beads of sweat now began to pour from my face. My hair was in a high ponytail and I put on my shorts and my tank top. Though realizing at the final moment that it showed a lot of cleavage. I was happy that Sesshomaru wasn't here.

Asking Inuyasha to train me was easy, I thought it was gonna be as simple as one, two, three. But it was as simple as walking on fucking water! But obviously, being proved wrong as always. Rin was having a hard time beating him.

"Tired yet?" He asked his breathing even, and his dumb dick face just smiling over there. While I was sweating here and panting with exhaustion. Well, maybe dick head was too harsh, but I still got pissed that he was just standing there all peachy!

I growled, "Shut the fuck up and fight me!" I hissed as I ran up to him, my sword held high. '_Midoriko… please help me on this one…' _I silently prayed as he swung Tetsusaiga and I felt an immediate reaction, my sword glowed and my sword swung horizontally to meet his.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. But that stupid smirk appeared on his face as our blades shook as they were pressed against each other. "Keh, finally you are trying." He said but his smile frowned. "But not hard enough!" He yelled as he easily pushed me back.

I was feeling angered once more as the memories of Sesshomaru and my argument about Rin, his past wife came to mind. '_Damn it!' _I thought as I finally hit the ground with a thud. My chest was heaving up and down as my face was shoved onto the grass.

'_I can't…' _But suddenly I felt the adrenaline flow through me and I lost all feeling before I stood up. "Die Youkai!" A voice said as I lunged. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he dodged the blade that glowed blue. But for some reason I no longer saw Inuyasha, but the very same demon that cost Midoriko's life.

My sword hit vertically down and Inuyasha caught it with his oversized sword. Soon it reverted back to its original form, why did the Youkai have his sword? I didn't know. But I pressed more and the sword flung out of his hands as he fell onto his back. The blade coming down.

'_No! I am going to kill Inuyasha!' _Finally my hands stopped and I was staring back at Inuyasha. His expression was shocked as the blade's tip was only two centimeters away from where his heart lay. "Rin." He gasped.

The sword stopped glowing. Fuck, what the hell was I about to do! The sword fell out of my hands and was next to Inuyasha, I fell onto my knees and my hands went to my face as I began to feel the familiar stinging in my eyes.

The first fucking lesson and I almost killed him! How could he trust me now? No! Why would he trust me! After everything that just happened I was about to kill him. But I felt Inuyasha's hands pull my hands away from my face.

"Rin, let's take five…" He said before standing up, I allowed myself to stand up, my legs felt like jelly. My arms felt dead and sore as my head throbbed and my cheeks stung as more and more tears fell down. "I-I am so sorry!" I cried before running away.

How could I betray him? The one person (Besides Kagome) Who I could call a friend! He was there, for me, through thick and thin. He protected me from Kohaku's harsh words and from Naraku! Because of me they are all involved!

I heard a growl and I froze, "W-Who is there!" To my surprise my voice was shaky. Was I scared? But suddenly a hand grasped mine and I was met with glowing amber eyes before lips crashed onto mine. The breath was knocked out of my lungs and I was pinned onto the ground.

I tried to struggle and I felt his tongue shove into my mouth. I squirmed around before giving in. '_I can't stop him…' _I noticed Sesshomaru's eyes were red and his pupils a teal. '_That isn't Sesshomaru!' _I was beginning to feel lightheaded as the need for air was burning my lungs.

My vision began to darken as my eye lids felt heavier. Finally I was released and his eyes reverted to the amber they were as I took a gulp of air. Sesshomaru stared at me and I groaned as I felt my lips began to pound.

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled, and Sesshomaru seemed in a daze before growling. "Rin, did my eyes appear red?" He asked, and I raised an eye brow questioning before I nodded, "Yea! Then you just kept suffocating me until the last minute!" I growled out.

Sesshomaru said nothing except he helped me up. I was surprised. Why didn't he fucking apologize! You don't just kiss someone like that and say nothing about it! Maybe I should ask Kagome- Fuck. I forgot about the Inuyasha thing.

I bit my lip, when the hell did I become a softy! "Did you like the bento?" I asked. Yes, thank god. "I do not eat what you eat." He stated, My hands curled into fists. "Why! You know how much work I put into making that bento! Especially since I made it only for you-" I stopped.

Sesshomaru only smirked. Damn it all. "So you made food for me Rrrin?" Sesshomaru asked. Damn it! Then he rolled the r in my name. Fuck…

But I can't let him get to me like this! I smiled, before looking up at him. "Damn right I made you food! You were supposed to eat it!" I went up to him and began stabbing my finger onto his chest, "And you were supposed to eat it! You should be grateful! No one else has been able to taste my cooking!" I ranted.

His eyes softened, "So you better fucking eat it! Because that's probably the only time in your life that you'll have food from _me_!" I finished off. I was panting, all the air I used up in providing an argument, but his hand touched mine and brought me too him.

"The omelet was salty and the cake was not cooked, more like raw porridge. The rice was the only thing cooked in the meal and the vegetables you dared to serve me were burned, though you tried to hide it by peeling the black patches, I could still tell." Sesshomaru said.

I fell onto my knees and my hands crushed the grass. "Fuck! And when I tried so hard…" I uttered, I really did. I burned a whole lot of shit and I thought it was perfect until Sesshomaru here turned out to be a secret food critique and ruin everything!

"Why did you shed tears?" His question took me by surprise as I tensed up. Sesshomaru sat at the base of the tree and for some reason I found myself next to him. I was petting the Mokomoko. "It's soft." I said with a giggle before frowning and burying my face in it.

"I was fighting Inuyasha, training with the sword and we were sparring-"Sesshomaru growled but I continued. "And then, for some reason, I was about to give up, when something took control of my body." I stated.

"I thought it was Midoriko, since suddenly Inuyasha wasn't in front of me anymore, it was a Youkai, and she told him to die before my sword landed on the Youkai's sword. When he fell on his back and the sword was about to hit him, I realized it was still Inuyasha and stopped." I finished.

"I can't believe I was about to kill my best friend…I-" I didn't have time to finish before Sesshomaru's hands found my face. The continuous pounding of my heart was in my ears. Could he hear it? But on queue he smirked, his lips found mine.

I blushed, but this one was softer. '_What should I do…?' _But after a while of not responding Sesshomaru stopped and got up, "Let's go." He stated. Rin only stared, her lips were starting to ache as she got up and followed.

'_Why does this seem so familiar?'_

* * *

**Did Anyone else besides me find this a fluffy filler chapter? :3 hope you enjoyed! Reveiw! **

**Inu25: You do know, that in a few chapters I put the definition/translation of every word right? O.o Lol! **

**squirtlepokemon215: Thanks again for the four reveiws! Lol! Makes me feel all bubbly on the inside :D**

**Guest: Why would I hate you? Or did you quote something? Ahh! Lol! Thanks for the reveiw! **

**NekoxUsa**


	19. Sesshomaru's bento

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: K **

**Warning: None. **

**Characters: Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un *Mentions Rin***

**Summary: Sesshomaru tells of his experiance eating Rin's bento :) **

**A/N: For those who don't know, Bento is the japanese word for lunch, kinda like a lunch box **

**Word Count: 503**

* * *

_Sesshomaru _

He watched her run off, but he thought he knew her well. On the contrary, he did not. He couldn't predict her at all, it was frustrating. But Sesshomaru just stared at the little box wrapped in a blue piece of cloth.

Sesshomaru noticed the scent of food. '_Does she not know that Youkai do not eat?' _Sesshomaru wondered as he picked up the small box. His nose wrinkled at the mixed scent of raw food and burnt ones as well.

Sesshomaru opened it and looked at the neatly arranged food. At the top there were some chopsticks neatly tucked into the blue cloth. Sesshomaru just stood there, bewildered. But none of the less, with the chopsticks he picked up the yellow omelet.

Sniffing it he found it to be fine, that is until he bit into it. Sesshomaru was also known for his strong stomach, by the few who tried. And it was overly salted. But Sesshomaru groaned, since when did he have to eat something that a female made?

But it wasn't just any female.

She was Rin.

With that Sesshomaru then began to swiftly eat up the rice. But nothing prepared Sesshomaru for the vegetables. Sesshomaru noticed how some were charred on the edges and the scent of smoke coming off it was overwhelming.

'_This is a lunch…? This burned not properly seasoned thing?' _Sesshomaru finally made his way to the cake. It was small; the size of a palm and it had a gentle honey glazed look. Sesshomaru found the little fork and parted it only to find the fork completely moist and the insides looking more like pudding.

Sesshomaru bore through eating the raw cake and soon after wards wrapped the box and placed the chopsticks and the fork inside. '_Now to find Rin…' _Sesshomaru thought, but before he did anything he went to find the scent of mud, and fire.

'_Jaken…' _

When Sesshomaru arrived the imp did his regular routine of falling over in his presence and calling his name. "Jaken, I will only say this once." Sesshomaru stated his cold demeanor on his face once more as he glared at the imp.

The imp bowed in a hurry, "H-Hai! Sesshomaru-sama!" The imp responded, "You will not mention Rin's past life to this Rin, am I clear Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. No, more like demanded. "O-Of course Sesshomaru-sama!" The imp squawked back.

Sesshomaru turned away, "Report to the western lands, with Ah-Uh, and wait for me there." Sesshomaru said and the imp did as he was told, quickly mounting the beast and heading away towards the west.

* * *

**Another filler, But don't you love Jaken? Hope you enjoyed! Reveiw! **

**NekoxUsa**


	20. Kendo club

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Mild Language, some sexual tension. **

**Characters: OC created by me, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome. **

**Summary: Rin questions her relationship, evem though she has a Kendo club to think about. **

**Word Count: 1876**

* * *

_Rin _

'_It's so warm…' _My hands wrapped around something warm and I felt myself being cradled. I buried myself in the warm. But then my eyelids began to feel light as my finger twitched in acknowledgement. '_I was asleep for how long…?' _

I felt someone's breath on me and I opened my eyes, Sesshomaru's amber eyes greeted me. I gasped but for some reason I didn't want to pull away. "I-I" I was stumbling over my words once more as my face regained its red blush.

Sesshomaru only stared before he finally said something. "Go train with the Konketsuji." Sesshomaru said and I smiled, "Arigatou!" I shouted, for some reason. Those words gave me confidence. _'Fuck you Sesshomaru,'_ I thought with a smile. As I arrived I saw Inuyasha patiently waiting.

He was sitting, his hands in his sleeves and his sword in its sheathe against his chest. While my sword lay across from him. His ears twitched in my direction and his nose wrinkled a few times before his burning honey gaze turned to me.

"You're late!" He yelled, but could tell there was a hint of worry in his voice. With that I bowed my head, "I'm so sorry-" I began but Inuyasha walked up to me, "Don't start with your crap and grab your sword!" He yelled as he unsheathed his sword. I smiled and nodded before grabbing mine.

He lunged and swung horizontally; I remembered what I did last time and did the same. Our blades meant and I smiled. Finally I got him with one, but he did the same and then moved his blade to the side and sliced diagonal.

"Swing dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, I did but except I did vertically, from bottom to up, and Inuyasha smirked. "Rin, don't hesitate, let the sword be one with you." He said before pushing me back with strength I never knew he had.

Lie, I knew he was capable of such power, ever since I saw him protect me from that demon. I closed my eyes and my world seemed to slow. '_Let the sword be one with me? But how? Do I just swing like an idiot? Or really think about it?' _I was confused.

How the hell was I supposed to let a sword be one with me? But the world continued but being caught off guard I was thrown right on my back. "Oi! Pay attention! Did you even name the damn sword?" He asked with his cocky tone.

"Why am I gonna name a sword?" I asked as Inuyasha helped me up. "Tsk, you really don't know about swordsmanship do you?" he asked. And I frowned, "No! I just learned a couple of days ago that I do fucking own one!" I hissed.

"Rin, naming your sword makes you one, that's how I learned the Kaze no Kizu, because the bond between the sword and me." Inuyasha retorted back. '_Sounds like Otou-san and his cars…' _I rolled my eyes.

"My sword is Tetsusaiga-" He put it over his shoulder and my eyes widened. How the hell did that not chop off his shoulder? "-That bastard's swords are Tenseiga, and Tokijin. See Rin, you need to name yours." He said.

I looked at the sword, '_Maybe…I should name it after its owner…' _I looked back at Inuyasha. "Alright! Fine! Midoriko!" I yelled. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before pointing his sword at me. "Feh, maybe things will finally get interesting." Inuyasha shouted back.

Inuyasha raced up to me and swung vertically, I swung horizontally so that our blades sung as they crashed into each other. I grunted as Inuyasha began to push. No way in hell was I gonna end up on my back..._again_

"Come on Midoriko!" I yelled and pushed with all my might, Inuyasha looked surprised as he jumped away from my now glowing blue blade. I felt all my energy rushing into me. "Come on!" I yelled as I raced up to him.

Our blades met once more, and I looked into his eyes. Immediately Sesshomaru came into mind and I blushed before Inuyasha shoved and I fell flat on my butt. I stared at the ground as my neck and the tips of my ears began to burn.

"What the fuck happened!" Inuyasha said, "And there I thought you were gonna get me." Inuyasha said with a smirk before helping me up again. "So I taught you how to defend, here comes how to strike, but we better hurry the hell up since its sunset." Inuyasha said as he gazed at the sky.

My eyes widened as I immediately looked at my watch. It was six, fuck. Inuyasha began to tell me how to look for an opening on every attack and hit them. We trained with branches and Inuyasha purposely showed me an opening and I hit him, he smirked as we began to spar with our twigs.

It was fun, at the end it was eight. And I waved my goodbye and gave Kagome the letter. She looked at it and nodded, for some reason she was serious, the look on her face said it all. "Arigatou Rin. Please, return as quick as possible." Kagome said with a sad smile.

I raised a brow but nodded before handing Kagome a bag of chips and two cans of sodas. "Thought you may had missed these! See ya!" I said before racing up the hill. But Sesshomaru was there to see me off.

I grinned at him before stopping to catch my breath. "Well, Arigatou, for everything." I said as a blush began to form. "Hn." Was all he responded. But my grip on the strap of my book bag grew tighter and I heard my heart pound like crazy.

"What are we?" I asked. For a while, that's what I thought. Trying to distract myself was crazy, training helped me get the question out of my mind, but…it was still there, haunting me and gnawing at me until I gave in.

Which is what I did.

"I am a Youkai, and you are a Miko." Sesshomaru clarified but my bangs shielded my eyes as I pressed my teeth together. Why was this bothering me so much? I guess I will never know. "No! I mean us! Our relationship!" I screamed.

I was tired, he always kissed me and for some reason I let him. Never rejecting, but soon I was beginning to return them. What was I doing? Was I leading him on? Why do I do this? Are we friends with benefits…?

'_No…it's more than that.' _Someone told me. I knew it was my heart, but my mind doesn't yet see it like that. "I am going home. See a tomorrow." I said before making my way onto the edge of the well. But Sesshomaru pulled me into a hug.

I froze, "I will wait for you Rrrin." Sesshomaru purred before releasing me. I looked at him. Before my arms slowly formed around his hips. "I always end up missing you for no reason…" I murmured before letting him go and rushing into the well.

* * *

I yawned as I dragged my feet across the concrete. The toast I was eating still at hand as I turned the corner and smiled as I saw Akira and Yuji running towards me. "Hey Hey girl! Time to go to the Kendo club and!-" I watched as both of them fell onto their knees with their hands in the air.

"Fight!" They both cheered. I giggled as I helped them up, "Come on! We have to be there twenty minutes earlier so that I can fight _and _you guys can watch!" I yelled as I was already racing ahead. Not gonna lie, but I was kinda scared, my muscles were sore.

But it was all gonna be worth it, as long as I can get into the Kendo club, I'm perfectly fine.

* * *

"So, you little runt think you can join the Kendo club eh?"

Masashi Yuki, the captain of the Kendo club. She is in her last year of high school. A senior and she held her sword over her shoulder. Kinda like Inuyasha. I frowned, what the hell? I was only about an inch shorter.

"I am not a runt, and how will I get into the Kendo club?" I asked, I kept my sword in my house. Of course, it won't fit inside my book bag. But training with Inuyasha, even if it was twigs, has helped me more than I can ever dream.

"You shall fight me." She said. Suddenly I felt my friends go to the farthest corner of the room. '_Cowards…' _I thought in frustration as I stared at her. "Alright, hand me a sword." I said and she grabbed one from a rack and handed me it.

I caught it, and examined the wood. Swinging it down wards, '_It doesn't feel right…not the same feeling as Midoriko…' _I thought with a frown. "What's wrong? Got cold feet?" She asked and I looked at her as I positioned my sword in a defensive position.

"Shut the fuck up and come at me." I growled back. She frowned, "Get ready!" She yelled as she raced up to me. Swinging horizontally I held my sword to hers and it clashed. I smiled, "Don't get cocky!" She yelled.

My eyes widened as I felt a sudden blow to the stomach, I grunted out in pain as I found her foot there. "You play dirty?" I asked as the pain suddenly went away and I felt that blood rushing feeling again. "Don't fuck with me!" I yelled.

I pushed harder until she stumbled away, but I swiped t her, and her rib cage was hit with my sword. She gasped before our blades met once more. "I like you Higurashi, you amuse me." She said before pushing, I kept my stance.

"Arigatou Yuki." I said as we jumped away from each other and stopped. "Alright, Higurashi, you got skill. But it's sloppy. Practice starts at three ten, got it?" She said, before dropping her stance and placing the sword over her shoulder again.

I nodded and Akira and Yuji hug attacked me. "Yay! You did it!" Akira cheered and I smiled at them before we took our leave. "Tomorrow Higurashi! Remember!" Yuki yelled after me as the door shut and Yuji, Akira and I raced to class.

All with smiles on our faces.

* * *

**I'll never hear the end of it! This was such a cheesy ending :P Reveiw! Thanks to all those who reveiwed last chapter too, and I knew it sucked cause the last one was a filler, but this one doesn't have a lot of the fluff you all desire, and the 'Where is the adventure!' Will be coming up soon :)**

**NekoxUsa**


	21. Things go wrong, but why now?

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warning: Brief Nudity, Mild Language and Sexual advances. **

**Characters: Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Oba-san, Oji-chan and Souta *Mentions Naraku* **

**Summary: Rin brings Dog toys to Sesshomaru, but only for things to take the wrong turn, will Rin survive this? **

**A/N: Hey! To squirtlepokemon215 as promised I included a bone and Rin trying to get Sesshomaru to play with it, though it has my own crazy twist. Hope you all enjoyed and welcome to those new reveiwers! Shout outs below! **

**Word Count: 1833**

* * *

_Rin _

"Hey Sesshomaru! I got you these things called 'treats' that are especially made for dogs." I said as I brought it out. Sesshomaru raised a brow in a questioning kind of way, but I rolled my eyes. "I didn't make it." I said and Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed one.

"It's gravy flavored." I said and Sesshomaru sniffed it before biting one. Oh my god, he actually did it! Kami I was going to hold this against him!

Sesshomaru frowned and his nose wrinkled before his hands cupped my cheeks. "You dare serve this Sesshomaru putrid food?" Sesshomaru said with a growl, I smiled, ah so he _isn't _like a dog in every way…that would have been useful…

Sesshomaru's lips crushed against mine. I gasped giving him the access for me to feel his tongue. I moaned before my hands found his neck and he pinned me onto the floor. I couldn't help but let him, he was just so-

Oh my god I can taste the biscuit! I tried to pull away but when he did let me go I quickly scrambled for my water bottle, and when I found it I drank the water and was panting for air. "What the hell! Sesshomaru that stuff tastes nasty!" I yelled.

He smirked at me, "But Rrrin, you did enjoy didn't you?" He said casually. I blushed a deep red, what the fuck was up with his voice! Why did I always give in when he does this to me! "Ah but…Sesshomaru." I said as I wiped my lips of the water and took out a bone. "Do you play with these?"

"…"

I smiled nervously, "Fetch!" I yelled, I saw Sesshomaru twitch but do nothing. "Ah come on Sesshy!" I cooed but stop when he got a dangerous glint in his eyes. But then he stopped and sniffed the air, I sensed an evil.

Inuyasha and Kagome were by us in an instant. Kagome handed me something, "Please make sure this gets to Oji-chan." Kagome said and I nodded before placing it in my book bag. But the aura passed by quickly. "What…was that?" Kagome murmured but Inuyasha smirked.

"Finally! I'm tired of staying in this village!" Inuyasha said. "And that totally reeked of Naraku!" Inuyasha said with a smile planted on his face. I grinned, "Well today is Friday, so let me run into the well real quick and grab my stuff." I said.

With that I ran to the well. Fuck yes! I have been waiting for something like this to happen, I've only tasted the adventure when we went to Midoriko's cave, but now it was a full blown out thing. Climbing out of the well I quickly told Oba-san which things to get as I went up and changed.

Today was the day, hell. I was thinking that we wouldn't be going anywhere. After slipping Midoriko into my side I delivered the letter to Oji-chan, and as I was going out the door I thanked Oba-san and said bye to Souta before exiting the door and leaping into the well.

'_So the adventure really starts…neh?' _I thought but something stabbed my shoulder and I let out a yelp of pain as I saw a black spider biting my shoulder. What the hell! Purple like gas began to float from it and I felt light headed.

'_No! I can't give in…' _I was stuck in the blue void as the spider still latched on, my clothes slowly began to burn away, the cloth around my shoulder began to melt and I gasped as it began to melt away the collar.

Rin gasped, no! She wasn't going to give in to this fucking spider! Rin grabbed Midoriko and stabbed the sword onto the spider, only for it to disappear and she felt weak as the purple gas still flowed from her right shoulder.

As I fell onto the well ground I let out a grunt of pain, '_If I stay here…Sesshomaru will be worried…' _It felt…excruciating. Like someone got a hot knife and stabbed it into my shoulder, allowing for the heat to eat away at my skin.

My vision began to darken as my hand finally came in contact with the well edge, I smiled as finally I was allowed to collapse onto the cool grass. I let out a gasp as another wave of pain hit me, I arched my back and I grinded my teeth together.

When it passed I stopped and began to pant. '_Is this how I am going to die…? With no one beside me? But even if I scream…no one can hear me since everyone is at the village..' _I thought in realization as my head turned towards the village.

"Sess….homaru…." I managed to cry out, but then my vision darkened.

"Rin!..." I saw the hazy image of silver and amber. He came, he really did. I thought no one could hear me, after everything. But Sesshomaru wasn't like anyone else, super smell, super powers, now super hearing? Gotta add that one to the list.

"M-My right shoulder…" I murmured and Sesshomaru only looked at it as I let out a grunt of pain. "It…hurts…" I managed to cry before letting out another cry of pain. His arms cradled me and I saw the blurry images of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"-Damn that Naraku!"

It was finally focused, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I began to feel cold. "Look Rin, I am not a Miko anymore, but you are! Place a hand over your shoulder and focus on purifying!" Kagome screamed at me.

My hand went to my shoulder but it only burned more. "A-Am I going to die?"

_Sesshomaru_

This couldn't be happening.

Not again, he didn't want to endure the sadness another time, and after this Sesshomaru _knew _she would never come back to him. Sesshomaru growled, he could suck out the poison, but mate her in the process…

'_No, her life is at stake…' _Sesshomaru thought before slipping the Miko kimono down onto her hips and glanced at the wound. The miasma was suffocating but the only thing keeping Rin's body together was her Miko powers.

He sank his canines in and ignored the surprised gasps from Inuyasha and his mate. Rin's arms grasped his shoulders and Sesshomaru began to suck on it, the blood and the miasma poison filling his mouth. It was bitter; her sweet exotic taste was shielded by the poison.

Soon enough the Miasma went away and all he tasted was her blood. He released his canines' hold of her skin and stared at her. She was pale but her breathing was even, her scent was muffled by his and her perspiration.

"Are you fucking crazy! You just mated her!" Inuyasha growled but Sesshomaru stared at Rin once more, the area where he sank his teeth in was now a small crescent moon. "The Miasma would have killed her, I am an Inu Youkai, so I won't be as affected after consumption." Sesshomaru replied.

He had mated her, but he would not dare to tell her, she will run. But…why was this time so different? He smirked, she is now _his_. "If you utter a word, I'll string you and hang you on a shrine Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

Of course, his words stuck like daggers, "W-Wait won't she find out! Onii-san-" Sesshomaru growled. In no way what so ever was he related to Inuyasha, and it irritates him more that his mate reminds him constantly that he is related to such scum.

He removed his Haori and wrapped it around Rin. He saw her, only partially naked, but he wouldn't dare touch her in a way. She was unconscious, when he takes her once more, he wants her to be fully awake and alert.

_Rin _

I felt pain, but it was faint and numbing. Did I die? No…I thought when you died you felt peace, but I felt pain so I knew I was alive. I groaned, my eyes were heavy but when I opened them I found them stinging with irritancy.

I found Sesshomaru's eyes. But the events playing in my heat distracted me from saying anything. He bit me…Why? Is he a vampire? Oh my god…Don't tell me he is a vampire! Fuck it! How can I make sure….?

"I know who you are…." I whispered, Kami was I going to quote twilight for this?

I looked at him, he looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes but said nothing as he stared at me even more. My eyes narrowed, here goes nothing. "A vampire." I said, waiting for the lightening to sound in the background.

And here I thought he was a dog. Huh, I guess people can be wrong….

"I am a Inu_ Youkai _as in Demon." Sesshomaru said as he leaned in and his right hand brushed against my cheek. "Are you fearful Rin?" He asked, my eyes widened in the shock. A demon? Was Kami going to send me to hell for liking him?

"Never." I breathed, but I noticed his kimono was parted, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest, but the obi held it and his pants on. But even so, when I felt his skin on my I knew something was wrong. I looked at myself and noticed the top of my Kimono was gone and my shoulders and my breasts were bandaged.

I looked at him with a scowl on my face.

"Pervert!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I honestly loved when Rin started quoting twilight. And Sesshomaru is _not _a vampire! I only did the whole 'biting' thing so that he can get access to her blood and get rid of the Miasma. Reveiw? :) **

**_Shout Outs: _**

**_Dark Half: _I liked it too :) Here Rin begins to consider Sesshomaru as a whole 'boyfriend' concept. I hope to see you again :) **

_**Inu25: **_**Don't worry, though I hope you had a nice vacation :) **

**_DemonPuppeh:_ Haha lol, I love faces! Look at this one: :U Lol XD **

**_James Birdsong_: I'm glad you enjoy my story, I hope to see you more in the future, until then! **

**NekoxUsa**


	22. Confessions, Kagura's second death

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Gore, Sexual Themes, Angst**

**Characters: Kagura, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru *Mentions Past Rin* **

**Summary: Rin finally understands her feelings for Sesshomaru and goes to look for him, only to have a mind-shaking ecounter with Kagura, will Sesshomaru understand the situation? And what does Kagura have to do with all of this? **

**Word Count: 2201**

* * *

_Rin _

I was blushing, steam popping out here and there as we traveled, it was day two, and we haven't run in to Naraku. There were some Youkai here and there, but I couldn't do anything. Which sucked, I wanted to fight too! But because of the wound I had I couldn't.

Sesshomaru took it upon himself to carry me, though no way in hell was I gonna let him. So I walked, until I collapsed, though Sesshomaru didn't give me a chance to fall instead he was carrying me bridal style, which didn't seem to bother anyone.

Traitors!

But a growl emerged and a giant snake appeared. "Youkai!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Why do you tressspasss?" It hissed as he looked at all of us. "I dessssire the human female, Give her to me and your death will be quick!" It hissed and I gulped.

Why the fuck does it want me? But Sesshomaru set me down by a tree. "Stay." Sesshomaru said, and I nodded as I helplessly watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attack, while Kagome went over to me. "I feel so helpless…." Kagome whispered.

I looked at her, I have noticed that she has been riding Inuyasha's back. "Why?" I asked and she sighed, "It's the first day of September…right?" Kagome asked and I nodded, "Well, every Konketsuji, like me and Inuyasha, has a day where they are rendered helpless, powerless per say."

"And for me, it is the beginning of the month, Inuyasha the end, so I feel bad that I have to rely on the guys a little more." Kagome said with a sigh. "Rin, how is your shoulder doing?" She asked and I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well, better than yesterday." I confessed with a grin as Sesshomaru returned to us. He glared at Kagome coldly and I frowned. "Stop looking at her like that…And help me up!" I growled, but why did it bother me so much?

Gah! No! I can't think like that- I was distracted when Sesshomaru picked me up bridal style and quickly kissed me before pulling away before I had time to react. I blushed, why did he kiss me? But why was it so free? Last time he would give me time to kiss him bac-

Fuck! There I go again! I keep thinking about our kisses and shit but why can't I stop! Does he really mean this much to me…? But I shook my head once more. Focus on the problem at hand! "Why the hell did you kiss me!?" I snapped.

But he said nothing instead he looked at me. His gaze was so loving. Why was he looking at me like that? Oh…he saw me as the past Rin. "You see me as _her _don't you." I said, this was really pissing me of so of course I said it with an attitude.

"Rin, do not think in such ways, you are _mine _then and now." Sesshomaru responded. I blushed but then frowned, "What the hell was that supposed to mean! I don't belong to _anyone_!" I screamed out, for some reason Inuyasha and Kagome weren't stepping in…

No! I won't rely on them for every single little thing that goes wrong, just pisses me off even more that I rely on people for my own problems! I began to squirm and when Sesshomaru let me go I put my hand on my hips and glared.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Kissing me when you haven't even asked me out!" I fumed. Sesshomaru leaned in close to me, "Why haven't you stopped me when I do?" Sesshomaru simply stated. My face flooded crimson while my bangs shielded my eyes.

Why haven't I stopped him? Sure, he is hot, nicely toned, and saves me, nice voice, and beautiful hair and eyes…

Fuck, there I go again!

"Stop leading me on! If you liked me you would flirt with me and ask me out! But it hurts to find you kissing me without us actually dating!" I growled. Tears began to spring from my eyes. "You want this Sesshomaru to court you?" He asked.

For some reason, I felt frustrated, never knowing why. But the moment Sesshomaru said that, he seemed pissed. Sesshomaru turned away before leaving. I watched him, as his figure disappeared in the lush terrain.

My heart gave a painful twist and I looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. '_Please don't cry…..Don't cry….' _I kept chanting as I planted a fake smile on my face. "Well, let's keep going shall we?" I asked, the others looked at each other before nodding.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand while I was behind them doing the same. I felt kinda like the third wheel. They needed alone time. But If I went on my own those two will dedicate themselves to finding me.

Why the fuck were things so hard?

I bowed my head, why did things always come to this? But I gasped as my toe hit something and I fell onto the ground. "O-Oi Rin!" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome tried to help me up. Sesshomaru didn't deserve the yell…

"I am ok…" I said quietly as I picked myself off the ground. I felt cold drops on me and my hands balled up into fists. Why did this shit always happen to me? Why was I such a fucking Baka! I…I didn't deserve people this great.

I let out a grunt before turning and running away. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck FUCK!" I yelled. Why did I screw up? I am lucky enough to meet a person who cared about me like Sesshomaru. He saves me, he helps me. And when I am down he cheers me up.

Why am I getting pissed over something so low? Can't I tell! I…I care about him…I can't say _like _him because I knew I just don't. Wait, why was this so hard? After finally giving in I fell onto the mud, I screamed as I picked myself up.

"Sesshomaru! You Baka! How can you listen to me and take it seriously!" I yelled at the sky. I was panting, my body was incredibly warm and I was beginning to sob. "I….I hate admitting my feelings…" I confessed. The rain seemed to pound harder.

My hands crushed the mud on the ground, my knee son the ground and my hands clutching the mud. My face bowed as behind the curtain of black lay a crying girl. I let out a sob, why did things end up like this?

I…I needed…

I couldn't think it. Nor say it. Why couldn't I admit it….? What was I! Fucking scared! But of what…? The brief memory of us talking the day he kissed me in front of Souta, the day where he told me the only reason why he was with me…

"_**You are the reincarnation of my mate" **_

_**"I shall protect you Rin. Love you, both then and now."**_

Am I scared that he only loves me, kisses me, and saves me because of her? But as Rin began to ponder these thoughts, she didn't realize she was being watched by a pair of crimson eyes. The woman smirked as she readied her fan for her attack.

I finally wiped my tears, "Sesshomaru…_**Gomennasai**_, I…I was scared, but the truth is….I-" Rin began but heard a snap and raised her head up, her eyes widened as she caught the familiar figure of a certain bitch.

Why the fuck did she have to come in and see her cry! Did she hear her confession? My cheeks and the back of my neck began to burn in embarrassment as I stood up. No way in hell was I gonna appear weak in front of this bitch.

"I'm not in the mood." I growled, Rin eyes grew cloudy as her energy began to spike and her aura black and red in fury. Kagura's eyes widened, who knew this little Ningen had such a frightening power? This one could even rival Naraku's…

Which is why she had to kidnap her and bring her to him.

I grabbed my sword, and I faced Kagura. "I don't understand why Sesshomaru takes a Ningen like you around, it's annoying." She said as she rolled her eyes. My grip on my sword became tighter. "Kagura, what do you have with Sesshomaru?"

I was surprised that actually came out. Why was it bothering me so much? But Kagura smirked at the sudden question. "Have you ever seen Sesshomaru naked? He is a fucking Kami." She moaned as she took closer steps to me.

I growled, why has Sesshomaru been seeing her behind my back! Didn't he care about me! So he was leading me on…!

"You whore!" I yelled. How dare she! After everything I went through! She comes up with this! Is that why he didn't kill her? Rin's eyes widened at the fight Sesshomaru had with her before, but he didn't finish her off! And why did he aim for her shoulder…?

He knew she was going to live! That son of a bitch! Even after I was going to confess to him and everything! This is just- shit. I swung and she dodged, her claws aimed at my stomach but I swung my blade so that my sword made contact with her wrist.

She hissed as it let out a sizzle like sound before leaping away, leaving her hand behind. But it grew back, what the fuck! I just-ew. She lunged but this time she was to quick, I closed my eyes and held my sword out by instinct and shut my eyes.

Please, Kami. I can't die now…I have to fucking kill Sesshomaru first!

But Kagura let out coughs, opening my eyes I gasped at the sight. Kagura had the blade through her stomach and blood was flowing down the blade and onto my hands. I just killed someone…? But a single stream of blood was coming from her mouth.

"Never thought someone like you could kill me…" She growled as she sliced the cloth around my shoulder and revealed the wound. "Or for him to mate you…" She growled before a bright blue light engulfed her and she disappeared, a white light rising towards the sky.

The sword fell out of my hands as I lifted my hands up, the rain was beginning to make a puddle underneath me of crimson. My hands were stained with the color of Kagura's blood. I sank to my knees and just stared at the puddle.

Why? Why did Kagura have to die because of me? Demon or not…she didn't deserve to die. I felt so guilty, curling up into a little ball I began to cry. But I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Sesshomaru's gaze, was on a feather.

Looking at me, he had a sudden fury but it vanished. I looked down, "I-I-" I began but I was immediately caught in an embrace. "Sesshomaru." I gasped as my hands wrapped around his neck and he looked at me and I stared back.

"_**Gomennasai**_. I….I shouldn't have yelled. I know you care about me….and…" I bit my lip, this was going to be hard. I couldn't admit it in my thoughts, but I had to! "I love you Sesshomaru!" I yelled, my face was red and the back of my neck and my cheeks felt warm.

My hands clenched into fists, "Do you like me back?" I asked. For some reason my voice was calm, but on the inside it was explosion, after explosion. Sesshomaru tilted my chin upwards. His lips slammed into mine and I was taken aback.

But I responded quickly as my hands began to entwine with his hair. Honestly, Sesshomaru took my first kiss. And I wasn't mad about it, wow he was such a good kisser…

We parted and grabbed my hands, he began to rub the back of my hand with his cheek. "I would like to die by these hands." He murmured, my eyes widened at the statement. But Sesshomaru kissed me once more before embracing me.

_** "Or for him to mate you…"**_

* * *

**Anyone else besides me wondering if Rin is thinking about what Kagura said? Sorry this took long, I really wanted this to hit 2,000 words, but for some reason it took longer than usual. :/ Reveiw please? **

**NekoxUsa**


	23. The mark is found

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warning: Suggestive themes, Brief Nudity and Mild Language. **

**Characters: Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome. **

**Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru finally get together, though in a hotspring Rin finds this weird crescent moon on her shoulder... **

**A/N: Congratulations to squirtlepokemon215 for being my 60th reveiwer! :) Hopefully this can beat my other RinSess story 'Childish Fantasies' :D **

**Word Count: 1224**

* * *

_Rin _

It was night and Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared, of course I said nothing. They deserved some time alone, while it was nice to spend time with Sesshomaru. He was now my boyfriend. I still got shivers from thinking of it.

Our hands were entwined and I let out a sigh, "Well I am going to sleep by the other tree." I said as I stood up and tried to take my leave. But Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, I blushed. Does he really not want me to leave?

I looked at him, why was my heart beating so fast? Eh! Hopefully he doesn't hear it! Oh god but he has super hearing!

"Come sleep by my side." Sesshomaru replied, his gaze on intently on me. I looked down, if I kept looking at him my face will become the world largest tomato! "L-Let m-me g-get m-my s-sleeping b-bag" I tripped over my words but Sesshomaru dragged me onto his Mokomoko and the fuzzy thing wrapped around me.

"W-Wait!" I yelled but stopped as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Why did he seem so calm when he was with me? Ah, he must be experienced because I obviously am not. I hope I don't screw things up, I really want Sesshomaru and me to work.

Sesshomaru put an arm around me and brought me closer. I could hear his breath and his body was surprisingly warm. My eye lids began to grow heavy. "Sesshomaru…" I groaned before my hands rested on his chest and my head on his shoulder before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Rrrin." A voice purred. I moaned, why the hell do they have to wake me up so early? I woke up and was immediately faced with Sesshomaru's face only two inches away. I felt my face begin to heat up but I pushed myself into pressing my lips against his.

Sesshomaru growled into my mouth and I blushed even more. But we pulled away and Sesshomaru looked pissed off towards the bushes. I looked in the direction he was looking at and appeared Kagome and Inuyasha. I raised a brow at Kagome.

_**Better tell me what happened. **_

She looked shocked for a moment before giving me a glare.

_**Right back at you. **_

I felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up before we both nodded simultaneously until she walked away. Fuck, who knew Kagome could be scary? I sighed before standing up, "So, where are we going now?" I asked as I walked over to my book bag and pulled out a brush and began to comb my tangled morning hair.

Afterwards I looked towards Sesshomaru to see him staring, I blushed but said nothing as I applied deodorant and applied a little bit of lips gloss. "Oi Kagome, are there any hot springs around?" I asked and she stopped and sniffed before nodding.

"Yea, but I think it's better if we walk for a while, is that ok Rin?" Kagome asked and I nodded. Kagome went up to Inuyasha and walked beside him, her hand in his and me and Sesshomaru traveled in the back.

His hand was there by his side, so close to mine. I just wanted, to…you know…hold his hand! Was that so hard? I kept waiting for him to make the first move but he did nothing. I blushed, did I have to do everything?

I grabbed his hand and looked away, why was my face heating up!

Sesshomaru looked at the Ningen girl, why was her face flushed with a red? And her body emanating heat suggested she was forcing herself to do something 'embarrassing' But he smirked when he caught the edge of the mating mark that could be seen.

Then he felt her warm hand make contact with his. When he looked at her though she was looking away from _him. _Sesshomaru felt needy, why did he desire her touch so badly? Yesterday he couldn't contain the thoughts of her sleeping away from himself.

So he ordered her to sleep by him. Watching her sleep Sesshomaru felt comforted.

I finally looked up to him and noted he was staring at me. I blushed but Sesshomaru gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Time slowed. This felt nice, like…natural. I can be myself with Sesshomaru, but at the same time I get so worked up over something so small…

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm possessively over me. "We are here!" Kagome exclaimed, the steam could be seen a while away. I grabbed my stuff from the bag and waved goodbye to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

I looked at Kagome, she seemed so happy, why was that?

As we began to slip off our clothing I looked over at Kagome and gasped. She was covered in scratches and bruises. Who the hell did this to her! I will kill them! Kagome caught my gaze and turned away from me as she sank into the water.

I sank in the water too and just glared. How come she let herself get this hurt? Was there a Youkai they fought without me knowing? But she was fine until she left with Inuyasha late last night…. My eyes widened.

"Inuyasha did this!" I growled, Kagome frowned. "Look, it didn't hurt. We are part Youkai, we have strength that humans _don't _have. So please Rin. He gave me a good time." She commented and I blushed before sitting looking away.

"It's not right, Kagome he doesn't have to hurt you like that!" I still yelled. But Kagome looked at me straight in the eyes. But my eyes went to the water, and stared at my reflection. But wait! I looked closer and saw a crescent moon on my shoulder, where the spider bit me.

"W-Why is this here?" I gasped as my fingers traced it over. It felt nice, smooth, but it was crazy! Then I remembered when Sesshomaru bit me. The same spot, then how it looks so similar to the one Sesshomaru has.

But I looked back at Kagome who continued to stare. Did she know about this! What the hell is this!

"_**Or for him to mate you…" **_

Wait! Mate as when a dog fucks the girl dog and they are like married! I have to ask Kagome! "You knew! What does mate mean anyway!? Don't hide it Kagome!" I growled and she looked down, "Well, ask Onii-san." Kagome replied as she began to dip her head into the water.

I huffed before beginning to scrub my body. Yup. Sesshomaru is going to give me answers. Then I'll kill him.

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter as much. This was a filler and my damn email isn't working. I don't know. Kinda went blank on this one. Hopefully the next is better :) Reveiw? **

**NekoxUsa**


	24. The couple's quarrel

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sexual contact, Mild Language**

**Characters: Kohaku, Souta, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara and Rin **

**Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have their first fight as a couple, but Rin and Sesshomaru regret it later. Sesshomaru and Kohaku have their very own face off. **

**Word Count: 2319**

* * *

_Rin _

I stomped my way towards camp. Kagome following suit. "Wait! Rin please be rash about this." Kagome said. I was growling, my hands glowing a blue and I was just savoring the moment where I would give Sesshomaru living hell.

Sesshomaru looked at me as I fumed. "What is this!?" I yelled, I was just wearing my white towel and it went up to my thighs. But gave you a _perfect _view of the crescent moon on my shoulder. "What the hell!?" I yelled at him once more.

Sesshomaru gave me a blank glare, "Rin, what do you ask?" Sesshomaru said and I froze over. "Why! WHY!?" I seethed. Who the fuck did he think he is to leave something like this on me! "Tell me _now_!" I yelled and Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Silence Rin." Sesshomaru said. He was quite frustrated with Rin yelling, to her it seemed like nothing, but to his sensitive ears it was like a lion roaring in his face. His patience was wearing thin as well, why over react to the mating mark? Any Youkai both male and female would kill for his precious mark, and this girl utterly abused it.

How dare he! He just left her this damn tattoo forever! Wait; if it was a tattoo then wouldn't she wake up? After all my friends said it hurt like hell. I cannot sleep through hell. And how can he exactly pinpoint the spot where he bit me?

Rin sighed, there was no point in fighting with him. He was just gonna keep throwing his smart-ass remarks and by the time she actually asked the question instead of cursing him out he would get bored and refuse to answer him.

"I am going home!" I yelled. But before I could turn I heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Rin-chan!" I looked towards the skies and there landed the cat and Kohaku. "Arigatou Kirara." Kohaku said as he leaped off Kirara and walked towards me. "So is the heartless dog treating you well?" Kohaku asked as he shot Sesshomaru a glare.

I scoffed, "Actually Kohaku you came in good timing would you care to drop me off at the well?" I asked. The air got thin around Sesshomaru as he radiated a dangerous aura. As for Kohaku and I it was all flowers and puppies.

"Come on." Kohaku said as he led me towards Kirara, the first time I tried to get on I almost slipped off only for Kohaku to catch me. "Be careful Rin. Here let me help you up." He said as his hands gave my ass a push so that I was fully on Kirara.

Obviously I shivered as I turned to Sesshomaru and saw him seething evil. I ignored it and turned back to Kohaku as he placed himself behind me. "I already got your bag here so don't worry." Kohaku said as we took off.

Honestly, I didn't care that Kohaku's hands lingered a little longer on my butt than usual and how his breathing on my neck didn't bother me as much. It felt so…weird. Nothing out of the ordinary. But I'm sure Kohaku was adoring me back there.

I looked up, did I take it too far? I mean, sure I only asked to go home. But I guess I was too loud and I was hurting his 'super' ears. I sighed and Kohaku wrapped his arms around me. "This feels nice doesn't it?" Kohaku asked.

My face began to take on its regular pink. "K-Kohaku we are here!" I exclaimed as the well was in sights. Kirara roared as she landed, the fires on her paws dissolving. Before Kohaku leaped off and he had to help me down again.

Though I stumbled and fell flat onto Kohaku, but who knew he was this strong? He caught me and didn't even stumble. "Don't worry Rin I got you." He said, my heart skipped a beat. But I remembered when Sesshomaru stopped me from falling…

No! I began shaking my head as I grabbed its sides. This isn't right! I am just leading Kohaku on…and no one wants to be a cruel person like that.

"Look Kohaku, I am not interested in you…" I said. It sounded so blunt, but no way in hell was I gonna hurt a guy as sweet as Kohaku. He was kind, gentle and very understanding. I would expect him to have ten girls just following him around, and out of those millions of people he chose me…

'_Kinda like Sesshomaru?' _

I tensed up. Why was my conscious reminding me of Sesshomaru in a time like this!?

"I know, but that's why I have to try harder! I'm not going to let Sesshomaru have you Rin!" He said, determination was written all over his head. Kohaku grabbed my wrist and looked at me with a serious gaze.

I raised an eyebrow in a questioning sort of way. What the hell was he up to?

But then he began to lean in, my eyes widened and I felt his lips make contact with my cheek. A blush appeared on my face when he released me. "See you soon Rin." He said and I nodded as I absentmindedly made my way into the well.

When I was surrounded by the blue light I began to panic. Why! Oh my god! But….Eh! Why did Kohaku k-...k...kiss me! I began to panic, what would Sesshomaru do to me! Wait! I shouldn't even think about that bastard!

Pulling myself out of the well it was around four pm. Which meant I had time to relax, and just think about what the fuck happened on the other side. "Sesshomaru and I….had our first fight as a couple neh?" whispered as I felt my eyes begin to sting.

"_**I know, but that's why I have to try harder! I'm not going to let Sesshomaru have you Rin!"**_

I immediately felt my neck and the tips of my ears grow warm. Why the hell was that screamed into my head once again! My hand went to my cheek as it began to play over and over again. I opened the door and was greeted by Souta yelling to the whole world I was back.

I smiled weakly. Honestly, I wanted to be alone, get the tub of strawberry ice cream, and head upstairs into my room and cry and complain about how fucking stupid I was! But in the end, I just stood there, Souta stopped and looked at me.

"Rin are you ok?" He asked, but I got that stinging feeling again. I looked at my feet, I hated crying, and _loathed _the idea of someone else seeing my tears. But this time…I-I couldn't stop the waterworks that were dying to happen.

"H-Hai! So how are you Souta! Fine?" I was trying to distract myself. But my voice betrayed me as it was shaking and threatening to crack. "Rin.." Souta said as he hugged me. My eyes widened but I shut my eyes as tightly as possible.

I wasn't going to cry. I was not, my entire childhood was defiled by tears.

My parents would leave me with the house maid and go off to some expensive vacation. Or their 'Child free' trip to spas and such. Though I was never allowed to come, nor utter a word while they came back and enjoyed dinner.

When the housewife Sarah died, it teared me apart. She was like my only mother, the one who would hug me when I was crying that my parents left me again, or the one who would bake cookies with me when I was alone on Christmas.

When she left so did my childhood. I swore that I would never cry again.

I was ten.

And now, five years later I wasn't going to break it. Finally taking in a breath I pushed him away. "Don't worry! Jeez, well imma do my homework so I can hang out later, bye Souta!" I yelled as I ran towards the house.

Racing up the stairs and locking the door the first sob erupted. This was the first vacation my parents and I took together. Though when they agreed to leave me here not even my own damn mother come out to see me off.

This fucked up world. But…

My head began to fill up with Sesshomaru. His kisses, his embrace. The warmth he gave off when he looked at her. He was the only thing that brightened up her world, so why destroy it? I groaned as I brought my knees to my chest and fell sideways.

"I'm such a Baka…" I murmured. But more tears began to fall down. Why did things always turn out like this? Were Sesshomaru and I just not meant to be? Is that why I always screw up? But…I can't help but feel something for him.

'_Sesshomaru…' _I wanted it to be like the movies. The guy saving the poor damsel from her demise. Coming in through the door and grabbing her by the hands and confessing his love, only to kiss her and they live happily ever after…

But, Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. The only time he came he stared at his surroundings like an idiot. '_But you did the same when you were in his time…' _Rin frowned. "Ah fuck." Rin commented as she went over to her bed and lay down.

I put my arm over my eyes. "Sesshomaru…please…" I murmured before my eyelids grew heavy and I allowed myself to be consumed in darkness.

_Sesshomaru _

"I told ya! See you bastard you upset Rin!" Inuyasha growled. His mate grabbed his arm in order to calm down his ridiculously high temper. But should he see her? After that whole show she put on with the child he shouldn't even consider her.

But for some reason it left him uneasy. Sesshomaru took off towards the skies, ignoring the protests from Inuyasha. The scent of Rin and the Akuma sureiy were close. Sesshomaru landed beside the well in time to see the boy kiss Rin on the cheek and her rushing inside the well.

Something inside him flared at the sight and he landed, his claws itching to feel the Ningen's skin ripping and tearing at his hand. But Sesshomaru instead lunged and aimed for his neck. But the Youkai feline jumped in and so did the boy with his pitiful weapon.

Sesshomaru dodged the cat with ease but his eyes went into a red and gripped the boy's neck. But the Akuma sureiy had jabbed the sickle into his left shoulder. But Sesshomaru ignored the small pain and looked into the Akuma sureiy's eyes.

"Stay away from _my _Rin." Sesshomaru growled, only for the Youkai cat to spring forward, Sesshomaru dodged with ease as the boy coughed a little but regained his stance. "I will fight for Rin! And I shall win!" The boy said with a defiant glint in his eyes.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before smirking, the kid obviously tensed, seeing that cocky look on his face. But Sesshomaru's eyes reverted back to normal, "I have already won, after all she bears my mark once more." Sesshomaru said.

The boy's eyes widened before he dropped his stance as he just stared at the ground. Sesshomaru watched as the boy fell to his knees with the news while Sesshomaru huffed and went inside the well, following the exotic scent of his Rin.

Upon landing his eyes widened as he smelt something foreign. '_Salt…water? Perhaps…Rin was shedding tears for me?' _Sesshomaru thought as his chest became tight and he sniffed once more only to confirm his fears.

"_**What the hell!"**_

But Sesshomaru reminded himself of her angered attitude. This scent surely cannot be tears, maybe sweat? But Sesshomaru sighed in defeat as he leaped from the well with ease and began to follow her scent.

Entering her household would be rather awkward. So Sesshomaru decided to follow her scent and found it quiet strongly in a certain room. "Sesshomaru…please…" His eyes widened as he followed her sweet voice and leaped onto a window.

Sliding it carefully open he looked around the small room. It was strangely decorated, but he found it not befitting Rin because of its size. Why does his mate have to be in a room that isn't even fit to be his bathroom?

But he discovered Rin and the scent of tears hit him once more. He looked at her sleeping figure, her face the definition of serenity. He leaned in closer and her eyes opened. Sesshomaru stared at her and he felt that needy feeling once more.

"Sesshomaru…you came…" She murmured as Sesshomaru leaned in his lips touched hers and her arms found his neck. He lay down on her bed, his body hovering over hers. When he sensed her need of air he released her and she began to pant.

"Will you…stay by my side..?" She asked, her face slightly red. Sesshomaru agreed only pulling the chair from her desk and sitting right beside her, her eyes closed once more and his hand entwined with hers.

* * *

** I loved this chappy! :3 in the end Kohaku was like O.O Lol. Anyone else care to ask why is Naraku laying low? kukuku! XD Reveiw! **

**NekoxUsa**


	25. Forgiven

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Brief Nudity, Mild Language**

**Characters: OC I created, Sesshomaru and Rin. **

**Summary: Rin apologizes and their relationship is in tact. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Running out of ideas DX Well here it is! **

**Word Count: 767**

* * *

_Rin _

The alarm clock went off and I opened my eyes. Turning it off I walked over to my closet. "Hmm, I had a dream that Sesshomaru came in here…" I murmured to myself before I began to take off the Miko shirt.

"Rrrin." I froze. Slowly turning my head I saw Sesshomaru leaning back against the chair, with a short white kimono on, though it was parted enough so that you saw his chiseled chest and abs. My face began to heat up.

"A-Ah Sesshomaru-" I couldn't finish because Sesshomaru walked up to me, his body only inches away from mine. "And here I was hoping to get a glance." Sesshomaru said, his voice stitched with disappointment.

I looked down and noticed my black bra. Everything was silent before I turned away. "C-Can't you at least turn around!" I grumbled. He sighed before doing so and I placed on my school uniform quickly before putting on some deodorant and I grabbed the perfume bottle.

"Do not spray that foul thing, your natural scent is fine." My eyes widened as I turned to Sesshomaru. He was looking at me and I blushed. "R-Really?" I asked and Sesshomaru nodded before shutting his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. My thoughts couldn't help but revert to our fight yesterday. "I was being un reasonable, you should tell me what this mark means though. I was just kinda in a shock." I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

But his arms wrapped around me and I let out a sigh of relief. '_This does feel right, whenever I am with Sesshomaru, I know that nothing can hurt me…because he is so strong…I wonder what time it is….' _I tensed up and looked at my watch.

"I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the room. "Bye Sesshomaru! I love you!" I yelled as I raced down the stairs and left the house. I was panting by the time I saw familiar faces.

"Oh! You too Akira! And Yuji!" I gasped as they ran beside me. "H-Hai!" They both responded as the bell rang and we pushed even harder as we, the trio made our way into class.

* * *

I sighed; tomorrow I was going to have a detention. No matter how hard we pushed as we entered class the teacher gave us a lecture for about ten minutes straight before sending us out to wait in the hallway.

I grumbled as I stared at the pink slip in my hands. Oba-san is going to kill me. And that's when I realized, Sesshomaru was still in my room! "I-I gotta go bye!" I yelled at Akira and Yuji before racing off towards the shrine.

How can I be so stupid and forget something so important! I finally reached the shrine and ran up the long stairs and slowed into a jog. My legs were already sore from running to school and now this! I announced I arrived and quickly raced up the stairs.

Opening the door I tripped and I gasped as I fell onto something hard. Arms wrapped around me and I looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at me as he leaned in. My eyes widened even more when his soft lips came in contact with mine.

I closed my eyes and savored the moment before he released me. I opened my eyes once more. His touch left electric sensations on my lips, I looked at him. Before leaning into him even more. "I love you…" I said.

My heart skipped a beat, my stomach had butterflies and I felt so _relaxed. _Is this how it felt to be on cloud nine? But, how long will it last? After all, things come to an end. My grip on Sesshomaru grew tighter as I clenched my teeth together.

'_I…I don't want to think of a life without Sesshomaru!' _I thought, no, more like screamed into my head. But I shook my head of those thoughts. I shouldn't think that way about us, especially since we just started dating.

* * *

**Sorry! This was more of a fluffy filler. Hopefully more reveiws come in ALONG with ideas :/ **

**NekoxUsa**


	26. Kidnapped!

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Brief nudity, Sexual themes, Mild language **

**Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha and Naraku**

**Summary: After an nasty encounter with Youkai Rin heads to the streams to wash herself, only for a familiar foe to interupt her sacred privacy. **

**Word Count: 1582**

**A/N: Our 70th reveiwer squirtlepokemon215! Also thanks to CassGotHacked, DemonPuppeh, Inuyasha Phantom and daydreamer2014!**

* * *

_Rin _

"Ahh!" I was panting, it was our week-long holiday. Since our semester ended they decided to give us a vaca there on the other side. Anyway as a centipede-like Youkai was chasing me. Lucky us, we found a whole hoard of those poisonous things.

Unleashing Midoriko from it's sheathe I began to feel the surge of energy. It looked at me and I winced, why the hell was the thing so damn ugly? "T-Take this!" I thought as I stabbed it into its chest. It let out a weird shrill kind of sound before it crashed down, the thing is. That it was aimed at me.

I dodged, but I felt a surge of pain on my right arm. I saw a two inch long slit and blood began to pour from it. I gasped but growled, why the hell did people have to hurt me like this! I pulled out Midoriko and sliced the Youkai across its chest.

Yes! It hissed before it grew blue and grew still and a white dot floated towards the sky. I smiled, I have finally defeated a Youkai in a real fight! "Kaze no Kizu!" A yell sounded and I looked up in time to see a gold light slice a huge centipede.

It screeched and withered before you could see it disappear. Woah! Who knew Inuyasha was that powerful! But then I watched as I saw black dots in the sky. Wait…where those….body parts!? I thought in horror.

Soon enough, it seemed like a ton of blood splashed on me, before pieces of legs, antennas and all that nasty shit fell on me. My eye brow twitched angrily as I removed the antenna off my head and shrieked.

In an instant, Sesshomaru arrived and looked at me. His eyes were wide ad his nose wrinkled a few times before he huffed. Inuyasha came in along with Kagome as they both pinched their noses. Yea, this shit smelled horrible!

Inuyasha started laughing and Kagome began to chuckle. "Inuyasha…" Rin said in a deadly tone and Inuyasha only laughed harder. I grabbed him and pushed him into the pile. He brought his face out of the blood and looked at me in the eye.

"What the hell wench-" but before he could continue his eyes went back before he fell back into the blood. I began to have a laughing fit while Kagome helped her husband out of the Youkai blood. I on the other hand looked at my wound, it was still bleeding mixing with that blood from the Youkai, though Sesshomaru grabbed it and licked it sealed.

I blushed, didn't the Youkai blood taste nasty? But Sesshomaru's cool face didn't reveal a hint of it, so I shrugged and sniffed the shit as it covered my arms.

I pulled away, yea this stuff stunk like hell! "Well I think I saw a stream nearby. See ya guys! No peeking." I said, particularly looking at Sesshomaru. Before racing off, I was panting, my cheeks burning. Why had I said that?

But at the same time I kinda regretted it. At this confession my face flared into a red, why the hell was I regretting that! He _isn't _supposed to peak. Hell! We are rushing!

We are aren't we?

I swear, on my honor as a maiden in distress! I **will **_not _have sex with Sesshomaru this week! Or the weeks after that! I will wait, and so does he! I swear to Kami! If he evens thinks about getting laid that fucking dog has another thing coming!

I tripped and gasped as I fell head first into the shallow stream. I raised my head up coughing water and dragged myself to the bank. I sighed, wasn't this day going to get better? I followed the stream into a forest clearing, surrounded by boulders and trees. I smiled at the perfect cover and began to remove my clothes.

As I began to sink into the abdomen deep water it only left my nose and up revealed, my hair was sprawled out behind me, kinda like ink strokes since it was so black. I began to blow bubbles, what? Can't I have fun?

I sighed before dipping my whole head in water. Holding it and heard the sloshing of the water as I moved about. This was nice, I wish I can stay here all day, but my lungs began to burn and I slowly stood up.

I let out a breath and now the water was up to my belly button, and my hair was stuck to my back while the others covered the very ends of my nipples. I felt the hairs from the back of my neck stand up and I gasped as the sound of a twig breaking was heard close by.

One arm covered my boobs while I waded through the water to get my sword. When I find the guy who was peeking that tom so help me I will murder him! May Kami show no mercy! I growled holding it, "Who's there!?" I yelled.

But soon I caught movement and a handsome man emerged. I gasped, but the grip on my sword tightened. This guy had black hair up in a low pony tail and brown eyes along with purple markings on his eyes.

I quickly shook it off. Sexy or not this guy is going down! "How dare you spy on me!" I hissed, the blade began to glow blue and the man smiled at me before holding his hands up. "Gomennasai, but I couldn't help but stare at your goddess-like beauty." He stated.

I couldn't help but stare with an incredulous look on my face. This guy thought I was hot? I blushed a little before looking away. But then remembering my current situation and I took a step forward. "A-Arigatou...But that doesn't give an excuse!" I pointed the blade at him.

"Are you Youkai or human?" I growled, well either way, I can force their souls out. But in a blink of an eye his body was pressed against mine. The blade fell from my hands as his hand gripped my hip. "Rin, don't you remember?" He said.

My eyebrows shot up, holy shit. "N-Naraku!" I shrieked. He smirked as his hand, he was holding a shard of something black. Placing it on my forehead it shone and I felt waves of pain surge through my body. "Hmm, it can nullify enough so that I do not get harmed." He said as his eyes began to travel my body.

My eyes were set ablaze, what the fuck!? And! My face grew red, this is so embarrassing! NO! What will Sesshomaru say if he sees me with this other man! He released me and I was left standing there, '_I can't move…' _I thought as my body was stiff, unable to twitch the slightest bit.

He smirked before pulling a short white kimono from his pocket. "Who knew that-" His hands wrapped the kimono around my body and I felt like crying. Why the hell was this happening? I had a school life, the age of fifteen, what happens if he rapes me?

"-The reincarnation of that little girl who followed Sesshomaru around would be this breath taking." He commented before placing a kiss on my pulse. "Too bad you have Midoriko's soul though." He said as we were enveloped in a pink orb with wasps all around us.

S-Shit….I am fucking scared of wasps! More importantly! He saw me naked and-but…why did he clothe me? Why didn't he kill me then and there? "And if you're wondering Rin-chan-" What the hell? Being too familiar!

"-I am waiting for Sesshomaru to see you, come and rescue you, only then will I kill you in front of your loved ones, leaving them tortured for the rest of their lives." He said. '_Pure evil…' _I thought as my energy spiked up.

My hands glowing a blue. How dare he! He was going to hurt _my_ Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha has been a brother and Kagome a sister. I definitely cannot let that happen! "You… Will not hurt my friends!" I gasped as I broke free and my hands gripped his shoulders.

He let out a grunt as his body began to purify, '_All I can do is purify…looks like that thing did null a whole lot of my powers…' _He growled before shoving purple gas in my face. I began to cough as my vision began to blur.

'_This is no good! Sesshomaru…please!' _I prayed silently before I blacked out.

* * *

**Yay! I feel spoiled :P I got new people reading! And I got positive reveiws so that lets me know you haven't abandoned me! If some of you were expecting a lemon I am sorry, but I want them to build the actual relationship before settling into sex. :) Hope you enjoyed! **

**NekoxUsa**


	27. Brutal enemy

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sexual themes, Mild Language and Gore. **

**Characters: Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru discovers that Rin has been taken and is determined to find her and kill Naraku, though Rin on the other hand suffers a brutal torture. **

**Word Count: 1215**

**A/N: This is dark, if you don't like seeing torture and blood (Reading or whatnot) then skip this chapter, but if you wish to read until then I'll divide where the gore starts and where it ends. Sorry if you hate me for this but I think it was necessary. I am not some weird sexual bastard who enjoys that brutal stuff. I am just a writer, a highschool student. I'm going to stop running my mouth and go on with the story. **

* * *

_Sesshomaru _

"Taku! What the hell is taking Rin so long!?" Inuyasha complained as his mate began to wipe his ears clean of the Youkai blood Rin pushed him in. But Sesshomaru caught the scent of Naraku and Rin and looked up.

"Rin-chan!" The Konketsuji female gasped as she saw Naraku carrying an unconscious Rin. He noticed her change of clothing and Sesshomaru growled, his Youkai felt his mate being threatened, his eyes slowly beginning to taint red.

**Mate has been touched by a filthy Youkai….. Kill! **

Sesshomaru let out a crazed growl that surprised Inuyasha and his mate, Sesshomaru lunged but was deflected with the barrier around the two. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and striked the barrier. "Now come Sesshomaru, here I thought you could control yourself." Naraku taunted.

Sesshomaru only growled in response, "Release her!" He growled, both his Inner Youkai and himself speaking with a deadly tone. "Follow me Sesshomaru, search for _her. _What a beautiful woman, she felt wonderful." Naraku teased.

I roared, putting more power into the blade, how dare this Konketsuji take Rin!? Especially touch her when he hasn't! Sesshomaru's pride was shot with the comment, but he pierced through, only for Naraku to throw Miasma at the Youkai and disappear.

Sesshomaru landed with grace, his chest tightened and Sesshomaru could only watch the skies as slowly, the scent of Naraku and Rin disappeared. He fell onto his knees. "Sesshomaru?" The female said as she approached him.

He hissed, a basic, get-away-from-me sort of thing. But the woman was brave and embraced this Sesshomaru. He only stiffened as he felt her tears on him. "We are all hurting, I know this must be hard for you Sesshomaru, but we will find her." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Who knew this woman was so brave? Ignorant perhaps? But she embraced him without fear, without any doubts. Sesshomaru relaxed for an instant, "What is your name?" He asked. She stiffened but sighed, "Kagome." She replied.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, '_Kagome…should I grace this woman by calling her by her given name? Perhaps…' _Sesshomaru thought as he stood up, leaving Kagome stunned. "Let's go." He replied.

**We shall give that Konketsuji a slow and painful death. _Twice_**

His Youkai was blood thirsty, wanting to feel the skin of that Naraku under his claws. But following the trail of Miasma, Sesshomaru felt something clasp itself around his heart, his eyes widened, what was this emotion?

_**Fear. **_

He growled, no way was he going to let Naraku off the hook for this. Looking towards the east his eyes narrowed. '_Wait for me Rin…' _

_Rin _

I groaned, my head was pulsing and I felt cold. Opening my eyes I felt them burn but kept them open as they widened in fear. Where the fuck am I!? This place was dark, ominous and I tried to make a break for it only to feel restraints.

Looking I saw pink orbs around my wrists and ankles. Shit. I cursed mentally as I tried yanking them free. "Don't try." Rin heard a voice say as Naraku appeared from the shadows. Rin frowned at him, she still wore that short white kimono that went up to her thighs.

I blushed, this was awkward. Either way I had to get out of here! But with a wave of his hand I was set onto the ground. I began backing away as he took steps closer to me, he smirked. One that said he was thinking dirty things.

* * *

"Sesshomaru is coming." He said and my eyes widened. "P-Please don't-" I began but he grabbed my hair and yanked me off my feet. I let out a cry of pain before we were at eye level. "If you had just stayed in your time." He said before pinning me against the wall.

I gasped but his lips crashed into mine. I grabbed his arms and tried to push him off me, my lungs began to burn. '_no No NO! This isn't supposed to happen!' _My nails dug into his skin before he pulled himself off me, not even showing an ounce of pain.

As for me, my lips pulsed and I groaned as I felt blood trickle from where he pulled my hair to the end of my chin. "Why….? I did nothing to you…!" I groaned as I looked at him, my form was sitting, the kimono parting ever so slightly from the force he used.

"I will return you Rin, beaten and battered." He replied as he pulled a leather belt from his robe and wrapped it around my neck. I gasped, immense pain was filling my body as my hands tried to pry his from the belt.

"You shall hate me-_loathe _me. Sesshomaru _will _see you black and blue only for me to spray your blood over your loved ones. I might even skin you Rinnie dear." He purred. I felt my vision began to darken before he released me.

"You cannot die now." He growled as he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. I felt the hard concrete wall hit my back with force that knocked the breath out of me before I sank onto the ground once more.

I began to cough up scarlet, my eyes wide with fear. As he grabbed me I clutched him, '_Focus Rin!' _I thought as he hissed before leaping away, his skin revealing a burn mark. "Oh, you fight do you?" He asked with a sneer.

I shakily stood up, my legs were killing me and my whole body ached if I moved an inch. "Sesshomaru will save me…" I said, my voice betrayed me and revealed the pain I was feeling. He walked up to me and placed a kiss on my pulse.

* * *

"We will see about that." He said before I felt something hard hit my head and the world faded away.

* * *

**Didn't notice it took of all of Rin's POV huh. Don't worry guys Naraku will get what he deserves, hm. Well reveiw? Shoutouts below! **

_**Inu25: **_**Yay ur back! I don't know what caused me to do such a dark chappy. :I but I dunno. Next chapter will be better, I promise that :) **

**_Melyin: _*Smiles* I love your review, well I love all reveiws (Except flames of course no one loves those) Hope I see you again, thanks for the complement too, :)**

**NekoxUsa**


	28. Chase after me you moron!

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warning: Sexual themes, Mild Language **

**Characters: Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku. **

**Summary: After the fight with Naraku Rin and Sesshomaru have their own fluffy alone time of their own. **

**Word Count: 2041**

* * *

_Rin _

I was shivering, when will Sesshomaru come? A day has passed since that night that bastard beat the hell out of me. And so far, the guards were nice enough to give me a loaf of bread and a small cup of water. I coughed.

There were bags under her brow eyes, though her chocolate colored eyes didn't regain that shine, they were now a more coffee brown then their usual chocolate. She was frail; her voice weak, time in this cell was taking its toll.

The door opened and I groaned, if I was going down, I would beat the shit out of him first. Clenching my fists together I sat up, my whole body was stiff and my skin and my robe were stained with dry blood, _my _blood.

My hair was knotted, tussled but I kept my gaze on him. "Come Rin." He asked as he grabbed my arm and yanked me up with force. I gasped but said nothing more as my knees buckled, though Naraku's steady hold on my arm was enough to keep me up.

"Get up, you must get ready since Sesshomaru is coming." My eyes widened as beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. '_I should begin thinking of a plan…' _I though as he dragged me out of the dungeon.

"How does it feel?" My gaze turned to Naraku, feel what? He avoided looking at me. "To know that Sesshomaru sees you as his wife, he could have easily killed you, or even found a witch to remove the soul from your body and placed it in his wife's stead?" My eyes narrowed, this guy was intent on breaking me.

But no way in mother-fucking hell was I going to give in.

"I know Sesshomaru loves his wife, and it must hurt him even more that seeing me, but yet he can't touch me in a way a husband can touch a wife." I confessed, tears rolling down my cheeks. Why was I admitting these things to him?

"But, I can try. I love Sesshomaru, not because of our past, but because of the future, and…." I trailed off, my bangs shielding my eyes before looking up at him. "But! I will try to make new memories with him!" I cried.

"So…So….I know he will save me. I can't expect you to let me go like that, but Sesshomaru will save me." I admitted. _'And I will be there…to help him.' _I thought to myself before Naraku stared at me. "Foolish, love is for the weak, no on in this world can protect you like you can yourself, that's why you must use love to your advantage." He replied. Coldly.

"Your wrong, and….fucking stupid." I replied. He stared at me in disbelief. I don't know what the hell has come over me, but I am liking it. "Love is something we all experience; having someone to love is what makes you stronger." I replied.

I looked at him, my eyes burning holes into his form. "Did you hit me, because I have something you don't? Naraku, let me tell you something. When you love someone, and they are in danger, your strength increases, only to protect that one person. Love makes you stronger." I finished.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, summoning the last of my strength. Naraku…didn't deserve this life, he suffered, in both lives, since he had no one to love. "I will save you." I replied and he hissed my light began to force his soul out.

He shrieked before pushing me off him. I grunted as I hit the floor but stood up weakly as I watched his unconscious form, '_Midoriko…my sword! WAIT! What the fuck am I thinking! RUN!' _I told myself as I sprinted past the halls.

I burst through some doors and found a field, I regained my breath and ran past the branches, letting out cries of pain here and there as the twigs slashed my skin. Almost there, so close! "Sesshomaru!" I yelled.

He will come, I know he will. He heard my voice and he is coming for me! "RIN!" I gulped as I turned my head the slightest bit and watched as a Naraku, surrounded by his orb and wasps chased after me. I felt something hit my foot.

Shit! I cursed as I fell onto the ground, Naraku was closing in, I wouldn't have time to pick myself up! Goddamn it! After I was so close…A flash of colors invaded my vision as Kagome and Inuyasha launched themselves at Naraku.

Though familiar arms wrapped around me I smiled as my eyes began to sting. Please don't cry, Don't cry…I chanted. But I chuckled as my arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my face in his silver hair.

"What took you so long? And here I thought prince charming was supposed to save the princess from the tower." I said, tears broke through as my grip on him grew tighter.

"I've come now haven't I?" He said before setting me down by a tree. "Here" He said, handing me Midoriko and its sheathe. I smiled, "Arigat-" But when I looked up I sighed, he was gone.

I stared at the sword, but beside me I found my back pack. I began rummaging through, I wonder how I looked like after all this. Pulling out my mirror I noticed it trembled. Am I scared to see how I look? Will Sesshomaru still want me? If it takes its turn to the worst how will I explain this to Oba-san, Oji-chan and Souta!?

I looked in and I bit my lip to stop the scream that wanted to be released. I had a black eye, my skin stained with dry blood and some spots were yellow and my hair was a mess. The mirror fell out of my hands and shattered at my feet.

'_H-How can Sesshomaru love me like this!? How can he even look at me…?' _I thought in horror. I stood up, not caring if I got scratches from the glass but raced away with my pack and sword by my side.

I found another stream and found an isolated pool with a water fall. Ripping my clothes off me and leaving the pack and Midoriko on the ground I jumped eagerly into the pool. I grabbed my sponge and began to scrub my body with it.

'_I feel so dirty…like, I know it's not my fault. But…' _I took in a breath of air and submerged myself into the water. My hands clawing at my hair to detangle. It wasn't supposed to end like this. But I can't help but have insecurities.

_Sesshomaru_

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha cursed, I could only stare. Naraku left with an explosion, though all of us knew the coward he was but he seemed weakened. '_Probably because of Rin.' _Sesshomaru told himself before heading towards her scent.

Sesshomaru stopped by the tree he had left her by, the shattered remains of glass and some sort of small mirror left behind. True, she looked badly beaten, she probably wasn't aware of the state Naraku left her in.

Sesshomaru growled even more as he raced to where her scent led him, but he froze. Hidden by the trees he watched as a girl with raven black tresses stood. The water coming up to her hips but her back was turned to him.

"I…don't know what he sees in me." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he heard her voice. It sounded strained, tired. As her head turned towards him he stiffened. Her face was brutally beaten, but Sesshomaru loved her anyways.

He heard her scoff as she turned her head away from him, "And here I thought I felt his stare…" She croaked as her hand went to wipe her tears.

Sesshomaru frowned, why did she think so lowly of herself? Sesshomaru slipped his armor off and removed his swords from his hip. All in a swift motion, he stripped himself until he was left with a single white kimono before approaching her.

Silently, he slipped into view, though her back was still facing him, she began to rub her body with some sort of fabric. Keeping himself cool he slipped into the water soundlessly. He was stalking his prey with pure skill.

She was untouched, the purist he will find. Sesshomaru couldn't contain his lust, his eyes were slowly tinting red, but he blinked his Youkai away. He will move at _her _pace. He would wait a thousand years if he had to.

His arms wrapped around her middle and she tensed as he pressed his body against hers. He smirked as he saw the sudden red tint on her cheeks and the heat radiating from her body. Sesshomaru kept his breaths steady.

"Rin." He said, his baritone voice velvety soft but had that masculine deepness into it. He held his spell over her, or more like a charm. Sesshomaru was undeniably handsome, but didn't have a big ego like you would expect him to have.

_Rin _

Why was my heart beating so fast? I knew it was Sesshomaru, thank god for the way his arms wrapped around my naturally. But this was embarrassing. I was nude for crying out loud!

"H-Hai?" I said, responding to his question and he leaned into my neck, I felt his breaths on the crook of my neck right below the ear and I froze. "Let me heal you," he purred and I blushed. Last time he 'healed' me he basically licked me. And I was sure as hell I didn't want dog drool over my face.

"No thanks." I said before racing away from him and grabbing the towel and held it in front of my naked form. I blew the bangs out of my eyes and slipped the towel on quickly. He frowned, but smirked as with demonic speed made his appearance in front of me, I jumped slightly as my nose made contact with his chest.

I bit my lip, he sure was tempting. But at the same time it's only been a month damn it! Will he think I'm a slut if I have sex with him? '_Of course not.' _I scoffed as I shoved him away. '_He only sees me as his little wife.' _I thought harshly before pointing my nose in the air.

"I'm leaving." I said with a growl as I grabbed my underwear and stuff from my bag and my cheeks grew warm. I can still feel his gaze from here dammit! Why the fuck can't he go somewhere else? Kami does he have to stare!?

"Can you leave me alone?" I snapped. Obviously I was fucking pissed, why did my thoughts have to go on his wife! I swear if I ever meet that bitch I will fucking strangle her. '_You are her dumbass…' _I growled even more before grabbing my stuff and stomping off towards the trees.

I sniffed as I felt a single lone tear run its usual course down my face. '_That fucking moron…' _I thought as I began to change into the clothes I dragged from my pack. '_I was hoping for him to catch up to me, grab me and say 'No Rin I love you and fucking expect it!' _Rin laughed at herself. Why the hell did she expect that from soneone like Sesshomaru? He even yelled at her for cursing in his presence. But hey I can't help but become a romatic.

* * *

**I loved writing the ending. I will be fixing the chapters. Thanks Sakemori for the tip! I'll make sure not to write anything like the last chapter again, *Whimpers* Gave me nightmares O.o**

**NekoxUsa**


	29. Let's talk

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Sexual themes, Mild Language **

**Charactes: Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Jaken, Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's mother. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin begin their 'sex talk' but are interrupted by some un-welcomed guests. **

**Word Count: 2545**

**A/N: I didn't know what to rate this piece, and as for the writing, at first I wanted to make this an all out funny/romantic sex talk between Rin and sesshy, but hit a writers block and began with introducing Sesshomaru's mother and Jaken! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Rin _

_I gasped, and I felt his lips curl upwards in a sexy smile, a claw hand ran up her stomach. Rin arched her back at the action and bit her lip, refusing to scream out the name of her lover. _

"_Rrrin." He purred in her ear, shivers ran throughout her body. "Beg Rin, beg" he growled and I began to pant as my thighs began to tremble. So close, but I knew he was just teasing. "P-Please…" I whimpered before he placed a kiss on my lips. _

_I noticed how his fingers began to slip off my kimono. My hands began to undo his obi, "F-Fuck." I commented as I stared at his bare chest. He smirked before our lips locked once more._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I tensed as I found myself in Sesshomaru's arms again. I blushed but sunk in deeper, what the hell was I dreaming about? The more I thought about it…it just kind of disturbed me.

'_Note to self buy…' _ I gulped, I felt embarrassed as fuck. '_c-condoms…' _I finally added before looking up and seeing Sesshomaru's eyes on me. My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered the events that occurred, I ran towards my back pack, changed, and made my way to camp only to find Sesshomaru meditating.

Sadly I joined him and closed my eyes and leaned on his shoulder. "Why didn't you chase after me?" I asked in irritation as I got up, Sesshomaru stared in silence so I caved in. "Look, please. Just….next time I blow off like that come after me. I felt like….maybe you regretted loving me." I confessed.

Thank Kami that Inuyasha and Kagome are still sleeping. But Sesshomaru stood up, towering over me once again. His hands rested on my shoulders and I tensed as he leaned forward. He was panting and I blushed.

What the hell? "I want you." He growled into my ear before licking my lobe. I blushed, "You have been thinking of sex you fucking dog!" I growled. How dare he!? I was planning on taking things slow, since this would be my first time.

"A dog am I?" He said with an amused tone before he licked her cheek. Rin groaned in disgust before she shoved him off her. I stood up and with my sleeve I began to wipe the slobber that he left on my face.

"I can't believe you did that ugh you-!" I began but sighed, there was no point in doing so. "Sesshomaru, if we have sex. We _need _protection. As in condoms." I said. My face was heating up as he stared at me with blazing amber eyes.

He raised a brow and I sighed, this was embarrassing as is, but he doesn't know what it means. "I-It's an object people use during…." Think of a good word Rin! "Intercourse… and the girl will not get pregnant if used." I replied,

Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled with amusement and I frowned, I hate the cocky look on his face. "Oh? Will Rin help this Sesshomaru during that process?" He asked, even in a monotone voice Rin blushed as she sensed his thoughts.

Rin blushed deeply, "W-Whatever." I replied before sitting down with a brush and combing through the raven tresses. Sesshomaru settled himself beside me and closed his eyes. I raised a brow but continued to brush my hair.

"Rin, Inuyasha and I are heading out, don't wait up." Kagome said with a grin and Inuyasha had a red face, "Oh really now?" I said raising an eyebrow suggestively at Inuyasha. He blushed even more, "Shut the hell up!" He growled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't say anything." I replied before sticking my tongue out. Before Inuyasha could reply Kagome dragged him away. I smiled at the couple, but as the brush continued to go through my black hair I looked towards Sesshomaru.

"So…you do think of sex?" I asked. My eyes widened but I tried to snatch the question back, ah fuck! Sesshomaru stared at me, his fingers settling under my chin as he tilted it towards him. "Always." He said with a grin before releasing my face.

My face was red, so he does think about it! "Well, Sesshomaru. I don't know about that." I said and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Virgin?" He asked and yet again I blushed except I swatted him away. "I-I don't have to reply to that!" I stated.

He only laughed, "I can smell it." He replied and I jumped away from him, "What the hell!?" I replied and he looked at me with golden amber eyes. My gaze faltered. "You smell of no man, that is how I know." He replied before hauling me back to his side.

I sighed, why was my heart beating so fast? I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Why was this so awkward? But it disturbed me that he can 'smell me'. I shuddered and the Mokomoko wrapped itself around me.

"You weirdo." I hissed as my arms wrapped around the fluffy thing. Sesshomaru let out a purr. I looked at him with an incredulous look on my face. Did he just purr? "Did you just purr?" I asked with surprise and he looked at me before his lips crashed onto mine.

I was taken aback as I was pinned onto the floor, his silver hair acting as a curtain. Rin smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back with equal passion and hunger. Sesshomaru growled which caused Rin to squeal.

But he parted and began to suck on her ear lobe, Rin gasped a the sudden touch but allowed him as he nipped it gently with his fang, he moved onto her neck, his eyes clouded with lust as they were now a bronze.

"No…marks…" Rin breathed, the sudden sensations coursing through her body beginning to cloud her mind. Sesshomaru smirked as he breathed on her neck, immediately bringing goose bumps on his beloved's skin.

He kissed her pulse and gently trailed his kisses onto her jaw, his tongue tracing the edges and Rin arched her back, tilting her neck further enough to give him access. Sesshomaru smirked at her willingness. But as he moved to her lips once more his tongue darted forward.

I moaned into his kiss, Fuck. I can't think straight when this happens! It's like…I'm under some trance, everything faded away except for him, his touch and me. "Fluffy…" I groaned and he bit my lip in response, letting my taste the sour tang of my blood. But he stopped and released me before sitting back in his meditating position.

I frowned at him, "You know Sesshomaru, where did you come from? Kagome and Inuyasha came from a hut in the village. Are you some homeless dude?" She asked. Sesshomaru chuckled causing the Miko to frown upon him.

"I am the Western Lord, Sesshomaru." He replied, Rin couldn't help but notice the sense of pride in his speech. I bit my lip, deciding to go along with his little 'plans'. "And I would be the lady no?" I said, joking around as I waved my hand at him beginning to giggle.

"Yes."

I almost choked, what the hell! "M-Me!?" I gasped as I pointed at myself, my eyes wide and my expression in disbelief. "Wouldn't you?-" He leaned in, his forehead touching mine. "Princess?" His voice was so deep yet fucking sexy.

I unconsciously licked my lips. Why does he tease me? I summoned the strength in me to stop blushing like an idiot and shove him away. "Sesshomaru!" I cried out in frustration and he smirked before laying his head back on the tree and closing his eyes.

I felt something weird come towards us and Sesshomaru stood up. Placing himself in front of me, I pouted but said nothing as a gust of wind blew towards us. I grabbed Sesshomaru's kimono by instinct and shut my eyes to keep the dirt out of it.

"M-Milord!" A squawk came and I looked towards the voice and not a moment too soon Sesshomaru stomped on something green. "Why have you returned Jaken?" I shuddered, his voice….seemed so cold, unforgiving.

I ran towards Sesshomaru and tried to get him off the thing called 'Jaken'. "Get off him Sesshomaru!" I yelled at him before he glared at me and removed his foot. I kneeled down, "Are you ok?" I asked as my hands cupped his cheeks and I raised his head a little.

The creature looked like a bird mixed with a turtle, but I didn't say anything before it began to squirm. "Un-hand me you brat!" He growled and I frowned before dropping him. I stood up, "I helped you! A thanks would have been much better!" I growled out.

"How dare you-" I pounded my fist into his head, "You jackass!" I yelled but felt Sesshomaru's gaze burned my back and turned around to see him shaking. Sesshomaru then smirked as you heart him chuckle, I raised a brow.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" I yelled in defense as my face began to grow red. Sesshomaru stopped and pulled me into a kiss. But before I could respond he pulled away, "Jaken this is Rin. I am _courting _her." He stated.

I shot a glare at him as he said the whole 'courting' thing with such sarcasm. "I'm his girlfriend." I stated with pride as I beamed. I had always wondered how it would feel like to say that, and now it feels great-

"Annoying brat!" I shot a dirty glare at the green creature, "Shut the fuck up turtle." I cursed back before stomping off. "I am an imp-oof!" I heard the sound of a rock hitting bone but dismissed it as I walked up to Ah-Un and began to stroke its heads.

The heads groaned and I giggled, "Ah-Un I missed you so much! Sesshomaru isn't as comfy as you." I purred as I rubbed it's ears. Ah-Un roared in response and closed its eyes, enjoying the petting session.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama please make Rin's escape your mother-" He was cut off as I sensed another thing coming at us, but not a moment too soon it landed and the earth shook as I fell on Ah-Un and the dragon steadied me.

The fog was hard to see through but Sesshomaru was immediately in front of me and I looked at his face. It was serious, '_Is this enemy…Really that powerful?' _I wondered as a woman appeared from the fog of dirt.

My mouth hung open, this woman was drop dead gorgeous! She looked around her early thirties and had silver hair in a high ponytail but it still landed beside her feet in beautiful locks. While her pale skin was marked with a single magenta stripe along both her cheeks and a purple crescent moon on her forehead. While her nails looked like claws and she held fancy robes like Sesshomaru's. Her amber irises were stunning; I swear she was a fucking model.

"Oh? Another snack I presume?" She asked as she looked straight at me, a gentle smile placed on her red lips, but why did it seem so…menacing?

"No, Haha-ue. I am courting this female." He retorted. Why did Sesshomaru look so cold…? Just moments ago he was laughing. "What happened to that other girl…Rin was it?" She asked and I tensed up looking at Sesshomaru.

"She died." He growled out. The woman smiled even more, looking at Sesshomaru with a finger pressing her cheek, "Pity, so!" She said clasping her hands together with a brighter smile on her face. "Get rid of this one and we can start looking for suitors again!" She cried out as she looked at me once more.

"I am sure you are done with this play thing am I not? I mean humans rot easily, Youkai women are always ripe." She offered Sesshomaru once more, my hands clenched together. What did I look like some whore!?

"Look, Sesshomaru's Okaa-san no?" I asked. Stepping forward, Sesshomaru only watched and his mother narrowed her eyes. "I am not some 'play thing.'" I commented, placing my hands on me hips, it took everything I got not to run up to her and slap her.

"Me and Sesshomaru and going out, I don't know if he told you or not, but I sure as hell told mine." I said pointing at me. "And I love Sesshomaru, but I don't want to fight with his mother, so. Call it even?" I asked, outstretching my hand.

She frowned, but as she made a move I gasped and blinked, only for Sesshomaru to grab her wrist, himself in front of me and he released his mother, allowing her to hiss at me. "You! Lowly Ningen! Know your place! Being in my presence should be enough for you to worship me! Yet you dare mutter curses at me and want _me _to touch _you_!?" The woman hissed out.

"Even from here your stench burns my nose!" She growled before Sesshomaru let out a bark and we both stared at him. "_Leave _Haha-ue." He growled, his tone seething poison. I watched as her eyes bled read and in a whirl of wind I saw a giant dog take off towards the skies.

Sesshomaru turned to me and pulled me gently to my feet. He pinched the bridge off his nose and his expression showed of great annoyance. "Rin, refrain from arguing with my Haha-ue." He said before turning away.

I frowned, my eyebrow twitching angrily. "How could you not tell your mom about _us_!" I seethed. What was I a secret girlfriend!? But then I buried my face in his back. "It hurts Sesshomaru, don't you care about me?" I said, my voice monotone.

"Rin, do not say such foolish things." He replied, I opened my mouth to argue but the bushes rustled. I looked towards the direction and out of the bushes burst a red faced Kagome and Inuyasha. "What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha yelled with his sword in hand. I began to laugh lightly.

'_I guess…I shouldn't ask anything more…'_

* * *

**I liked this one, reading over it again! ^.^ Hope you guys enjoyed! Anyone else have any fairs/carnivals going on? I am going to one soon! XD Have a fun summer! **

**NekoxUsa**


	30. A new enemy

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Sexual themes, Mild language **

**Characters: Original Characters, Rin, Inuyasha, Sara, Byakuya of dreams, Kanna, Naraku and Sara *Mentions Kagome and Sesshomaru* **

**Summary: Inuyasha finds Rin's 'special box' and confronts her about it, while Naraku has summoned a past lover. **

**Word Count: 1270**

**A/N: Some of you seem annoyed with Rin, so let me answer your responses. Rin is OOC, she isn't the little helpless girl who followed Sesshomaru around. I personally don't like spine-less characters, for example, Bella from twilight. I freaking hate her, can't she have a back bone? Well, Rin is much like Inuyasha but at the same time mixed in with a little Koga. She is hard-headed, confident yet soft at the same time. So if you have a problem with that then please don't continue harassing me about Rin's character. Especially since I had used the past thirty chapters in building her character. Thanks.**

* * *

_Rin _

"Rin!" I shriek came from Akira and I was brought out of my thoughts as the ball came towards me, "I got it!" I yelled as I leaped into the air and slammed the ball down onto the others team's side. "Point!" The teacher yelled and I landed with a smile as the girls congratulated me.

"Higurashi!" I winced at the harsh yell of my name, I raced towards the teacher and she looked at me. "I assessed you and it seems that you have a great form, you're in shape. B." She said and I smiled, "Arigatou-!" But she waved me off, "Now get back to the game." She hissed and I nodded.

I raced back to my spot in time for the ball to make its way onto our side. The other team cheered as arms wrapped around me. I quickly looked at the blonde-headed girl behind me with a smile.

"Akira you scared the living shit out of me!" I giggled as she smiled, "Well. You know we haven't seen each other since vacation." She commented. "Akira!" we looked towards the boys side of the gym and saw Yuji waving towards us.

Akira seemed to brighten up and waved back. I smirked, "Time!" One of the players yelled and we sat down on the benches provided as we took a break from volley ball. "So, what do you have with Yuji?" I asked and she blushed.

"N-Nothing-" She began but I kept glaring at her, she sighed. "Well we are going out." She confessed and I gasped, "Oh my Kami! Are you fucking serious?!" I tried to say as quietly as possible. Akira nodded, "Well, yea. Sorry, I was trying to tell you yesterday but you weren't home." She said and I nodded.

"Sorry about that. Well-" I said looking as the other players began to make their way towards the locker rooms. "Let's go." I said and Akira nodded as we raced towards the doors.

* * *

I climbed out of the well and sighed as I began to go through the contents in my pack. '_Alright, water bottle, chips, ramen, matches, pocket knife..' _I froze as I looked at the peculiar box inside the book bag.

'_Did I make the right choice buying these…?' _I thought before shrugging, I made my way towards the village. '_I wonder where Sesshomaru is.' _I thought before I saw a certain silver eared dog coming my way.

"Oi! Rin!" The shout came and I smiled as I raced towards Inuyasha. "Here." I said pulling out the bow filled with instant ramen and Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks, Oh and Kagome is waiting for you back at the village." He commented.

I nodded before He carried the box of Ramen on his shoulder and I looked at the village. "And Sesshomaru?" I asked, looking around for the signs of the silver-haired Youkai. "That bastard went to his lands, something about a war." He commented. My eyes widened.

"Hey, do you have any more Ninja snacks?" Inuyasha said as he swiped my book bag. "N-No wait!" I began but he pulled out the strange box inside. My soul left my body for an instant as Inuyasha looked at the box.

"S-Stop!" I yelled as I lunged for it but Inuyasha stopped me by placing a hand on my face and kept it out of reach. "Kagome brought one of these last time…" he wondered before his face went red and he shoved me and the box away.

"You plan on fucking that bastard!?" Inuyasha yelled. My face flooded red before I quickly placed my hands over his mouth. "Shut up!" I begged as I looked around, I let out a sigh. Thank Kami no one was here to hear that!

Inuyasha quickly pushed me off him, "How can you like that bastard!?" he hissed and I frowned. "Shut up! This is embarrassing enough! I was just thinking…if you know…" My voice grew quieter with every word.

"It's on his mind, and on mine to…" I began and Inuyasha sighed, "I won't tell Kagome." He muttered before helping me up and walking towards the village again. I sighed, this was going to be one hectic day.

_Naraku _

A sly smirk crept its way onto the eastern lord's face. He had declared war on the west and was waiting for Sesshomaru to respond. Leaving Rin vulnerable. Naraku licked his lips in this new-found body he was possessing.

Every single curve, freckle, was memorized. He can still briefly remember the beautiful body that the young virgin had possessed. He had touched her, while she was under complete control of the Shikon shard.

Which he purposely broke, even though he has them all, he cannot do anything to stop the purity the Miko has. "Are these the remains?" He asked, staring at Byakuya of dreams and Kanna. "Hai hai. Poor thing, died with a heart break." The male uttered while the emotionless child brought forth the bones.

Naraku threw a defiled shard at the mangled remains and it gleamed a black.

"_**Sesshomaru….my love…" **_

Naraku smirked, this woman. He had observed how Sesshomaru saved this Ningen from her fate of rotting in hell. "I shall help you be with him once more, if you do me a favor." Naraku responded and he sensed the interest he had sparked.

"_**Anything…" **_

The female voice responded and Naraku smirked, "Kill the one who contains Midoriko's soul, and the love of your beloved. She deceived him and made her way into his bed, Sara, kill the one who has hurt your lover." Naraku commanded.

The bones rattled in anger and her aura flared. A black light began to swirl and the sound of clattering bones filled the room once more as the black wind slowly began to fade away revealed a woman dressed in royal armor.

She had beautiful brown hair that trailed behind her in a high pony tail but it ended at her hips. A bright crimson ribbon held it all together as it settled on the top of her head. While her ocean blue irises adorned her pale face.

"Who is this woman who has done such horrible deeds to Sesshomaru-sama?" Sara asked, her voice tainted with cold venom, though her flute lay at her waist, much like how a sword would but Naraku handed her a sword and smirked.

"Rin."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Lolz sorry for my rant up there, but I wanted to clear things up, thanks to those who accepted that statement! Reveiw? **

**NekoxUsa**


	31. Confitration

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Mild Language, Violence and Sexual themes.**

**Characters: OC i created, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sara, *Mentions Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin's family, Naraku* **

**Summary: Sesshomaru comes to visit Rin and they have their own moment, though on the other side of the well things aren't looking great... **

**Word Count: 1348**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But here it is!**

* * *

_Rin _

My finger was tapping against the well border impatiently. What the hell was taking Sesshomaru so damn long? But my face fell as I remembered what Inuyasha told me. '_There is a war…I hope he is ok' _I wondered before an aura made its way towards me.

I placed my hand on my hilt looking towards the north of the well and appeared a silver-haired man with amber eyes. The breath left my lungs as I stared at his golden eyes and the crimson ribbon that held his hair in a high ponytail.

But I frowned as I caught sight of the armor he wore. But I smiled, Sesshomaru was back! I leaped off from my sitting position and raced to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped me from burring myself into a hug.

A flash of hurt flickered in Rin's eyes before she quickly retained herself. Stepping away from him I began to shuffle my feet. "Rin, I presume you know why I was absent?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

'_Yes, I fucking know why you left me for a whole week and only decided to come back at the night, last minute shit.' _Rin responded in her head in frustration. "A war right?" Rin responded to Sesshomaru through fisted hands and her teeth clenching together.

"I will be gone for a while." Sesshomaru said but his hands rested on her shoulders as he gave her a peck on the forehead. This wasn't going to make up for his absence, but I guess I was just being plain selfish from keeping him from his responsibilities.

"Just…" I began as I went on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips before letting my heels met the ground once more. "Don't die." I murmured before embracing him gently, knowing how cold his armor was against me.

"If you do…I'll never fucking forgive you…I would fall apart…" I confessed, my face heating up. Sesshomaru smirked before placing hands on either side of my shoulders and leaning in. "I will win." He whispered, his breath causing goose bumps to form on my skin.

His kiss was suffocating, demanding. _Hungry. _Rin blushed as his tongue darted into her mouth and began to roam her mouth, Rin moaned before her arms draped around his neck lazily. Sesshomaru growled into her mouth.

But he parted, leaving Rin selfishly wanting more. But I knew better, I can't demand with him, I sighed. But he placed a stray hair behind my ear and his thumb began to softly rub my bottom lip. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"I must leave now," He responded and I nodded as I opened my eyes and in a white light he disappeared. I fell onto my knees before looking at the ground. With a sniffle I made my way towards the well.

* * *

"Come on Higurashi pay attention!" I winced at Yuki's harsh words as she walked up to me. Yuki and I got so much closer, we usually spared. "Oh, sorry." I commented before looking towards the window. '_Be safe Sesshomaru…' _

"Rin." My eyes widened as I stared at Yuki. She never called me by my first name. "H-Hai?" I responded and she walked up to me before smiling. "Cheer up!" She added before she raised the sword and brought it down vertically and Rin gasped before dodging to the left.

Bringing my sword from the right to meet hers. "Who taught you Rin? You are pretty good for a rookie that is." Yuki replied. "No one special." I thought as my mind went to the others back in the well. I pushed forward and our swords separated before bringing them to each other once more.

Then the bell rang and we stopped. The club members began to put the swords back while others continued to spar. I sighed before putting my sword back and heading out the door. '_I'm all alone, Yuji and Akira stopped waiting for me a week ago. And Sesshomaru…' _

I sighed, but Sesshomaru is at war. I miss his kisses, his hugs, his sexy voice. But as I exited the school a strong wind blew over, I gripped my skirt and pulled it down. "Taku." I said annoyingly as I continued to run-walk back to the shrine.

'_I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing…' _I wondered. Why does everything go back to Sesshomaru? I should enjoy myself in this world! But when I came home everyone was gone. Telling by the note left on the stove Oba-san went for groceries taking Oji-chan with her, Souta was on a date that was all he could talk about yesterday.

I sighed, wandering back to my room and shutting the door behind me. I don't even feel like going into the well anymore. But I sighed, there was nothing else left to do. I guess I would go for a quick visit. Nodding I ran down stairs and into my usual routine.

I was in my Miko clothes and placed Midoriko in its sheathe and into my obi. I smiled, "Cheer up!" I said to myself before running out of the house and towards the doors of the well. I slid them wide open and left it like that so Oba-san or whoever came home first knew where I was.

I leaped into the well and was surrounded by a blue light, my hair flew behind me and I smiled as my feet touched the ground. I froze when I heard distant screaming. "The village!" I gasped before climbing up the well and finding a hoard of demons around the village.

'_Kagome! Inuyasha!' _I thought as I panicked as began to run forward only for to freeze as something flew past me from the corner of my eye and hit a tree. I froze, but pulling out my sword I turned around and watched as a woman with stunning blue eyes and long brown hair in a high pony tail.

But I didn't miss the arrow armed on her bow and aimed at me. "What do you want?" I asked and she only looked at me with a dirty glare. "Are you Rin?" She asked and I frowned. "Yea, and who the hell are you?" I asked and she chuckled.

"It's only fair you know who your killer is right? Well My name is Sara, and I am Sesshomaru's lover." She responded. A vein popped out from my head, '_That stupid Dog!' _I thought angrily before focusing back on Sara.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Sara, but me and Sesshomaru are a thing now." I retorted, though it was hard not to think about how I was going to kill him. She only laughed, "Let's see how long you can hold off my arrows then." She replied as she fired.

_Sesshomaru_

Dawn was beginning to break as the sky lit up with a golden streaks as the night slowly faded away. Sesshomaru was standing, at the front of the army, on hill waiting for the enemy to show itself. His mating scar burned and he growled.

'_Rin…just a while longer…' _He wished to tell her. But suddenly a battle cry sounded from the hills and Sesshomaru smirked as the valley below began to fill with warriors of the east on horses, some archers and a few spiritualists.

"We fight, for the west." Sesshomaru commanded as he flew forward, the army not far behind him. Sesshomaru watched as like ants the eastern army began to surround him, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously as his whip was unleashed.

'_Rin…' _


	32. Battle Field

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: K+**

**Warnings: Violence. **

**Characters: Rin, Sara, Sesshomaru and Naraku *Mentions Kagome and Inuyasha* **

**Summary: Rin and Sara fight while in the western lands Naraku reveals his plots to General Sesshomaru. **

**Word Count: 713**

* * *

_Rin _

I frowned, there she was. A woman standing across from me, her arrow latched onto her bow and ready to end my life. Though I began thinking, pulling out my sword and holding it up to block the arrow was too slow, dodging would be effective except when I recover I would already be shot dead.

My eyes widened, '_I can call Inuyasha and Kagome!' _But I froze, no. I shouldn't rely on someone else to solve my problems! They are already protecting the village they don't need to be disturbed. I took in a breath and grabbed my sword.

She fired.

Though I jumped behind a tree and I heard the arrow hit the bark. I let out a breath, was I holding my breath? Ah well, I held my sword and leaped from the tree, sure enough another arrow flew but instead it struck the blade.

I smirked but it was too soon as it flew again this time though Rin saw the movement and her muscles flexed, making her dodge to the right. Though the arrow did nick her in the shoulder I felt no pain.

'_It's the adrenaline…' _I confirmed before I dodged another arrow, heading towards the right. I quickly, began to strategize, '_Ok, so if I run towards her she will kill me, but if I throw a distraction…' _Rin decided before another arrow was shot.

This time I gasped, I didn't dodge in time, but instead I moved a little to my right, that way the arrow would hit my- A tearing sound rang into the scenery as crimson began to taint my vision, surging pain came in last only letting me to squeak in pain before I fell onto my knees.

She laughed, "Good thing to, that was my last arrow." She confirmed before reaching into her sleeve. '_I can't die!' _My thought didn't register the pain as it went away; I pulled the arrow from my shoulder, I felt light headed as my vision swayed.

My grip on my sword grew tighter as something shot out from her, I noticed it was a dagger. Her face contorted in anger as Rin registered, she wouldn't live. '_This woman….was set out to kill me!' _

I only had time to see something flash in front of me before I sank onto my knees and the final stream of blood gushed out before her body and she fell onto the ground.

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru let out a ferocious growl. There before him lay a man in a white baboon pelt. The armies understood this was a battle between generals and stepped back, a few warriors from both sides lay dead on the ground, but Sesshomaru paid no heed.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru's voice was filled with venom, his very being was hostile towards the man. Memories came back to him, all the things he made Rin go through, the people he had killed, but the one thing that hit him most.

Was Rin.

"You dare show your face, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Naraku smirked; his figure straightened from its slouchy posture and he removed the baboon skin. "Ah, Sesshomaru, so nice to see you." Naraku said with a greedy glint in his eyes. Sesshomaru's instincts screamed something was wrong.

But a burning sensation filled him, '_Rin!' _Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Naraku caught on to Sesshomaru's train of thought. "What's wrong? Caught on already?" Naraku mused and Sesshomaru growled.

"I shall kill you Naraku." Sesshomaru threatened and Naraku smirked. "Ah is that so? Hopefully Sara has finished her job…of eliminating Rin." Naraku joked and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. As his Youkai shrieked to be at Rin's side.

"I shall kill you, Naraku!" Sesshomaru cried as he unsheathed Tenseiga. Naraku only chuckled as Sesshomaru charged, "oh?" Naraku said with an amused tone before miasma began to swirl around him, Sesshomaru raised his sword.

"Sōryūha!"

* * *

**This was a filer, ;) Did someone save Rin? Two chappy's in one day! Reveiw?**


	33. The true challenge

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Mild language, Violence. **

**Characters: Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sara, Midoriko and Naraku **

**Summary: Rin and Sara continue to fight only for Naraku to show up...not only is Sara given two jewel shards but is facing a growling Inuyasha, but Naraku has taken Rin as his appontent... **

**Word Count: 1211**

* * *

_Rin _

Everything was dark, I felt nothing….like, it was as if I was in the air. But, the thing is…I felt like I was suffocating. Then a soft beating began to sound, looking around me it was just me, falling into darkness.

'_Why is my heart beat so slow!?' _I panicked, but when I tried to talk it sounded gurgled. '_I can't talk! But I can think…' _I let out a sigh of frustration, why the hell was I so weak at a crucial moment like this! Damn it! And here I thought Midoriko's power would help me out on adrenaline...

"I will save you Rin!" A voice shouted and my eyes widened (she is in her mind doing this) '_Kohaku! Kohaku help me!' _I screamed, but not a word from me was heard as the sound of battle raged on.

I tried to move but my body refused. Soon enough pain coarsed through me as my head began to pulse, '_What happened?' _As if on cue my left shoulder gave a painful twist and it felt like something was digging into my body.

'_The arrow! Damn it!' _Soon a bright light invaded my vision and I saw Midoriko, "Rin…" She whispered and I looked at her with an incredulous look on my face. What was she doing here?

"Rin, you are going to die if you keep struggling!" She said to me with a serious look on my face and my temper flared. "But I just can't sit here and let Kohaku do all the work!" I yelled in frustration. And Midoriko sighed.

"Kohaku is fighting for _us _so just let him." She begged but I shook my head as my bangs shielded my eyes. Why couldn't she understand? I don't want to rely on anyone, I don't want to force my problems down someone's throat!

"Midoriko…please give me the power to do this !" I begged but she scowled. "For once throw away your pride Rin!" She yelled and I froze.

'_Is it pride…?' _I wondered before I heard Kohaku's scream. I gasped, "Midoriko!" I pleaded once more and she sighed before floating towards me. '_I'm going to save Kohaku….then Kagome and Inuyasha!' _as her hands touched me my body glew and I began to feel my body again.

My eyes flung open and I gasped as I watched Kohaku on the floor, a knife in his right shoulder. Around me was a pool of blood. '_I don't feel a thing…' _I wondered but I heard a gurgled grunt from Kohaku. I looked towards the trio and saw the woman placing her foot on his gut and Kohaku began to cough up blood.

"You can't kill me, no matter how many times you stab me with that sickle!" She growled as she held the sickle in her hand. I grabbed my sword that lay just a couple inches from my hand and raced towards Kohaku.

"Die!" She cried as she brought the sickle down, I lunged, the sword hit the sickle and I smiled as the sickle was thrown out of her hand. "Don't forget about me!" I growled as I punched her in the face.

Sara stumbled backwards as I kneeled down and lifted Kohaku's head to my lap. '_He's so pale…' _I looked as his blood began to spill onto me. "R-Rin?" He rasped and I nodded. "Hang on Kohaku." I said before ripping a piece of my sleeve and then wrapped it around his right shoulder.

"You bitch!" I shoved Kohaku away and dodged the knife that struck the spot I was just in a second ago. I glared at Sara, she was panting as she held the knife in her hand. "I will kill you, and then Sesshomaru-sama will be free from his burden!" She said while pointing at me.

"Who the hell is a burden!?" I snarled as my blade swiped at her face, but she leaned back, causing a few strands of brown to fall at my feet. Her blue eyes blazed in anger, "You…" She growled as she pulled a knife from her sleeve. I leaped away, but managed to get a cut on the cheek.

Sara smirked before flicking the blade towards me again. But this time I ducked, letting the blade snip at the ends of my hair.

"Are you fucking crazy!? We just got to know each other and your already trying to kill me!?" I snapped as I stabbed the blade forward, but she gasped before dodging to the right, allowing the blade to pierce the air under her arm. She quickly pulled out another dagger and swiped my arm that was holding the sword, I quickly moved my arm in a vertical swipe and brought the blade down on her.

But she disappeared to my amazement as my eyes widened. I looked up and saw her grasping her shoulder. From the very edge of her fingers I saw blood and I smirked. '_I got her!'_

"You-" She let out a grunt as she fell onto her knees. "Rin!" I looked behind me and watched as Kagome came running along with Inuyasha.

"Get Kohaku to a safe place…please?" I begged before looking back at Sara, though I began to feel a pull towards my soul.

A swirl of purple smoke began to form behind her and I gulped as my body shook. '_This evil…it pulls at my very soul…' _I wondered as I looked up and a figure began to emerge from the smoke. '_Don't tell me…' _I thought in disbelief as I watched long wavy ebony tresses along with piercing hazelnut eyes topped with lavender paint framed by tan skin. The man was draped in kimono's and in his hand he held a black jewel as the purple orb around him seeped the noise of buzzing as the wasps around him all glared at me, though his eyes were not on me….

They were on Sara.

"You failed me…" He growled as he held a gleaming midnight black shard in his hands. "Kill the two behind Rin…I shall handle this woman personally." He growled and with that the shard pierced her back.

I gasped as her mouth transformed into a smirk that latched onto her ears and her teeth began to look like daggers as Naraku handed her a sword. I looked towards Kagome and saw her hand on her stomach, "Get back!" Inuyasha commanded Kagome and she nodded before stepping back.

'_No…she can't be…' _I looked back at Naraku as his hungry eyes were trained on me…slowly tainting a red.

'_Pregnant?'_

* * *

**At the end i was rushing i admit. But here is the chappy! Sorry its so short but I decided to hurry and turn this in. Reveiw pwease? *Puppy eyes* **

**NekoxUsa**


	34. First death

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Gore, Violence, Mild Language **

**Characters: Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, Sara *Mentions Sesshomaru* **

**Summary: Rin and Naraku are having their showdown, but in the end something happens to Kagome that puts Rin on the line. **

**Word Count: 1187**

* * *

_Rin _

"I am your opponent!"

I gasped as I leaped away by instinct, but not a second later did a tentacle smash onto the ground...the same place where I just hopped off only moments ago. I landed and my grip on Midoriko tightened. I looked down and noticed the wound on my shoulder was oozing blood.

"Looking pale Rin dear?" Naraku mocked as he stared at me. I could only stare back as my mind began to register so many things, Naraku was really trying to kill me…and this time I had no Sesshomaru to come to my rescue. I mean, I noticed this before but...it really didn't hit me until now.

Immediately I felt my body freeze as his tentacle shot towards me, but things froze as the thing was only a couple inches from me. '_Sesshomaru…!' _I screamed mentally as I began to panic, '_Get a hold of yourself dumbass!' _I reasured myself.

"NO!" I shrieked before my hands rose up to my face instinctively and then a blue light shone from my hands. I heard Naraku curse before he leaped away, orb and all. I looked up and found the tentacle gone and Naraku bearing a burned one instead.

I gulped as his eyes flooded into crimson and his frown notched into a smirk…a one so similar to the one Sara had.

He raced up to me and I bent my knees a little, a bead of sweat running down from my forehead, past my blazing chocolate colored eyes and then dropped from my chin. My palms began to grow sweaty and I began to shuffle them around before finally he made the first move.

He shot many tentacles at me causing me to freeze up again! '_No! Stop being a dumbass and move!' _I let out a grunt as I saw the tentacles began to approach me again but this time I dodged to the left, rotating my body to the left so that I was facing the side of the shooting tentacles.

I smirked; this was where I wanted him! I raised my blade and swiped down in a vertical motion, my blade erupted a blue light before the tentacles vanished, allowing me to use the momentum from that force and land to the far left so that I saw the left side of his body and face.

He looked shocked and I felt triumph run through me, but then Naraku turned to me with a confident smile, "Eh, I never thought you could get me, but just purifying the Youkai I released doesn't mean you have won, after all I have millions more." He said and I felt my legs become jelly.

'_All of my hard work…' _I bowed my head as my hands curled into fists as tears of frustration were stinging the corner of my eyes. '_Was for nothing…?' _But then did I see red drops on the floor. I heard Naraku beginning to laugh.

"Ningen—No, _mortal_-" He sneered as he brushed strands of hair from his face. "Even I could smell your blood throughout the entire battle, though I didn't expect you to last that long with a wound like that." He commented before I looked at my hands, "No…I-I thought I could—" But before I had a chance to say anything more I felt something slam onto my stomach and I flew into the air before landing back onto the ground.

I tried to sit up but my body protested and caused waves of pain to flood into me. I let out a gasp before I tasted something metallic in my mouth, I wiped it off with my hand but saw the smeared red on my hand.

"Now." I tried getting up as I watched Naraku beginning to stride towards Inuyasha and Kagome. I looked towards them and saw Inuyasha and Sara locked in furious battle and Kagome looked fearfully at Naraku as her hands were on her stomach.

'_No!' _I watched as Kagome tried to get up and run only for a tentacle to grab her ankle and brought her towards Naraku roughly before being dropped onto the ground before him.

I managed to get up and limp towards Kagome and Naraku.

"Kagome…the woman who sealed me into the Shikon no Tama for fifty years." He said with a snarl, his anger basically burning holes into her figure but she sat there, her eyes never faltering as she continued to glare back.

"And now, I can get my revenge." He said with a smirk as his hand raised up and slapped her. I gasped, but Naraku seemed too busy on hitting Kagome to notice me. I watched her aim for her stomach but she turned around, kneeling as her back faced towards him.

His hand made contact with her spine and she coughed up blood as her figure slumped onto the ground. '_P-Please…give me more power!' _I silently begged Kami, Midoriko…and all those who could hear me. I…I couldn't just watch!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out before ignoring Sara's hiss of protest and racing towards Kagome, but Sara punched him onto the ground with amazing strength and blocked his way towards Kagome. Inuyasha got up but continued to struggle.

A tentacle raised from Naraku's side and he lifted it towards the air, I watched in horror as my face grew pale…. The tentacle itself sharpened, and it almost looked like a large dagger as Kagome was frozen there, her big amber eyes wide in shock.

"Kagome!" I shrieked as he brought it down on her.

'_Sesshomaru!'_

A startled noise left my throat; it was a mixture of shock, pain…_fear. _My body was in midair as in the final seconds I managed to leap in front of Kagome, my blood sprayed onto her as she let out a whimper.

The tentacle was stuck inside me as I landed on my feet and stumbled a couple of steps towards Kagome. I grasped the tentacle that was a few inches out of my chest and my grip tightened as I smirked.

"Got you." I growled before I released my power. I felt Naraku give me a few punches and commands to release him, but I chuckled as I felt my body beginning to numb. "Never." I whispered back as a strong wind blew from behind me as sparks of blue light was seen from the corner of my eye.

My vision was starting to darken before I let out a groan, "Rin!" Kagome gasped as I kneeled down in front of her. '_Sesshomaru….Gomennasai…' _

"RIN-CHAN!"

* * *

**Sorrry for rushing, but if it makes you feel better this was the first one done! My other story has to wait ^-^ Reveiws? Oh and sesshy is up next**

**NekoxUsa**


	35. Arrival of the Great Lord

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Language **

**Characters: Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Midoriko and past Rin **

**Summary: Sesshomaru finally arrives but is too late, Rin meets the person she has been hoping to see for a while. **

**Word Count: 591**

_Sesshomaru _

'_Rin…' _His thoughts were focused on her, how could I have left her damn it! Sesshomaru's nose was suddenly flooded with the scent of Rin's blood along with…

**Death… **

Sesshomaru's Youkai finished but then Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground. The two Konketsuji stared at him, Inuyasha standing up, while his wife was crying over Rin's body. Sesshomaru's eyes began to slowly tint red as his eyes came to Inuyasha.

"I trusted you to take care of Rin…" Sesshomaru growled, his Youkai was silent... and so was Inuyasha, "I know…" He muttered, but that is when his wife stepped in, placing herself in front of him. Sesshomaru fumed even more, but then he noticed her scent changed.

**You cannot harm the woman, she is with child. **

My Youkai informed me. '_Child or not Rin is dead!' _Sesshomaru hissed at his Youkai. The being was silent, Sesshomaru lunged, his claws outstretched, Inuyasha placed himself in front her last minute.

But then he felt his sword pulse, freezing with his claws only inches away '_Tenseiga…' _Sesshomaru looked towards Rin and the setting around them darkened. The messengers from the underworld were around Rin.

My eyes widened as Midoriko emerged from the body, her arms wrapped in chains and one was on her neck. She stared at Sesshomaru, "Why did you not help her?" Sesshomaru asked, watching the Miko suffer as she was being tugged out of Rin.

"I begged her not to-" Midoriko rasped as the chains clinked against her soul. "But she wanted to save Kagome…" She answered and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Drawing Tenseiga Sesshomaru held it towards Rin, allowing the sword to pulse several times before swiping at the messengers.

The chains disappeared and the Miko was free, but Midoriko stared at Sesshomaru. "I refuse to go back," she said making Sesshomaru's temper flare. "Is that so?" I replied, trying to keep my stoic expression on my face.

"Naraku is defeated, my purpose is fufiled." Midoriko said as she lifted herself from Rin's body. Sesshomaru watched her as she appeared before him, exactly the way he pictured her was the way he saw her now.

_Rin _

'_Naraku is dead…' _Rin floated in darkness. Rin was in her school girl uniform. Looking over to the right a light began to emerge from the suffocating darkness that had surrounded her. I looked on and noticed that it showed the shrine.

'_Oba-san! Oji-chan! SOUTA!' _Rin yelled out but instead it just echoed out. Rin watched her family doing their regular chores, Oji-chan was sweeping the stone floor of the entrance and Oba-san was cooking while Souta was coming home from school.

'_They can't hear me…' _Rin wondered but then a figure emerged from the abyss. Rin turned her head and gasped at the person. She looked exactly like me in every way, the only thing off about her was the gentle aura she gave off. I immediately knew who she was.

"Your Sesshomaru's wife aren't you?"

* * *

**Well, I started this story again. But I stopped from the lack of reveiws (at the time) I got from this story and the lack of intrest I had. I will continue this, hope this was a good chapter. :) **

**NekoxUsa**


	36. Your lies, her heart, my tears

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: T **

**Warnings: Violence, character death. **

**Characters: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, past Rin and Kagome. **

**Summary: Both Rin's fight for the control of the new body but Sesshomaru involves himself shocking the entire group. **

**Word Count: 1121**

* * *

_Rin _

I stared at her, she had long brown hair that was in a high ponytail but still curled at her hips. She had chestnut colored irises that gleamed with life. But her expression was solemn, empty. And I just stared at her as she smiled at me.

"Thanks for everything Rin, I think I can take it from here." She said as my eyes widened as a sudden portal opened from behind the other Rin and the wind tangled with our hair, the past Rin had a luxurious kimono and I had my school uniform.

The only difference besides our clothes was our features, she had chestnut brown hair and I had ebony colored hair. But we both looked at the portal, it showed Sesshomaru clutching my lifeless body, the blood stinging his beautiful hair and clothes.

Rin smiled and waved and turned around and headed for the portal.

'_No…she is going back…to Sesshomaru, to take my body..' _Rin thought as she stared at the late wife. But Rin lunged and grasped her hand causing time to slow for a moment. '_I…I'm sorry Sesshomaru…' _My feet touched the ground and I yanked her away causing her to shriek and fall onto the ground.

I panted as I stared at the woman, she sat up and stared at me in shock. "You…don't want me to return to Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked in disbelief and I just stared at her. For some reason it felt good, I wanted to punch her, slap her!

_Kill_ her.

I froze, was I…this jealous of this woman…? But that Rin stared at me, "I don't want to fight. When I asked for a second chance with Sesshomaru I didn't want someone else to take him!" She yelled, fury burning brightly in her now hostile irises.

She lunged and I gasped as her hands reached my face and her nails scraped my cheeks causing a stinging sensation to rage through my face. But I slapped her away from me and she stumbled backwards.

But that was the beginning, the fight raged on.

Soon we pulled apart, her hair had become loose and her kimono was in tatters as her hair was concealing her face from me. I on the other hand had blood stains on my uniform and holes and slashes and my face was scratched up, my hair messed up. But suddenly the past Rin lifted her head and I froze as I saw tears streaming her cheeks.

"Maru!" She wailed and I just watched her. Past Rin stood up, "I can't defeat you…but Maru will hate you for what you done to me!" She yelled before running at me once more, but as I prepared myself she raced past me and I gasped realizing her intention.

'_No!' _I grabbed her hand and she gasped as we both fell in the portal.

_Sesshomaru _

Her eyes flung open and she shrieked, the demon lord stared at her as she writhed in his arms. Sesshomaru panicked and looked at Midoriko's soul for answers, her face was horror stricken as the body began to levitate.

"Oh…kami…" Midoriko said in disbelief as her body began to glow, the clothes faded from her body and out appeared two souls. Sesshomaru immediately recognized one of them. "What is happening?" Sesshomaru asked without keeping his gaze off his late wife.

"Rin…the one who has died fifty years ago…is trying to enter herself into present Rin's body." She explained before drawing her sword. "But I cannot allow that! That body is this Rin! _Your_ Rin!" Midoriko shrieked as she tried to lunge into battle; but Sesshomaru drew his Tenseiga and flung Midoriko back, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Sesshomaru! How-" Midoriko began but Sesshomaru silenced her with his gaze. "I want my wife to return to my side." Sesshomaru replied coldly causing the trio to gasp. "But what about Rin!" Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku as the Akuma sureiy glared right back.

But Sesshomaru focused on the battle ahead, but soon someone clashed onto the ground. Sesshomaru realized it was his late wife, rushing to her aid his breath caught in his throat as he saw her form once more.

"M-Maru…" She croaked as tears spilled from her eyes. "That woman…I wished for me to be with you again…not my body and someone else's soul," She said as Sesshomaru looked towards the corpse and saw that the body was in control of the futuristic Rin.

"Sesshomaru…you do love me don't you?" His late wife asked and Sesshomaru nodded before standing up and facing Rin. "Rin, exit that body," Sesshomaru demanded causing the future Rin to look at him in shock.

_Rin _

"You…want you wife back don't you…?" I asked as I stared at the disappearing soul behind him. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, I felt Midoriko stir from inside me but I could only stare at Sesshomaru as his eyes slowly began to taint a red, then a horrible realizion hit me.

'_He never loved me….' _

Sesshomaru drew his sword and began to approach me, but everything seemed to go slow. His sword slashed horizontally, aiming at my torso.

'_He only saw me as a replacement…for her…' _

I let out a wail as I dodged and leaped away, Kagome and Inuyasha placed themselves in front of me and Kohaku made his way towards me. "R-Rin…you need to get out of here, go back to the well and seal it! Never come back Rin!" Kohaku yelled as he dragged me away.

I sobbed as I kicked, I watched Sesshomaru battle with Inuyasha and soon enough Kagome raced to me and lifted me up and raced away with me.

Heading towards the well.

I struggled but as soon as we landed on the well I continued to scream until I stared and saw Sesshomaru heading towards us. Kagome flung me into the well and I watched as Sesshomaru's face looked down upon me before it all disappeared and I was surrounded by the familiar blue cloud.

'_S-Sesshomaru…'_

* * *

**I know you guys were confused on which Rin and all. Re-reading this and I love you guys! Thanks for reveiwing (because i know you ALL will) And Hopefully I can update on other stories, be patient guys and have a happy holidays! **

**NekoxUsa**


	37. Spiteful pardoning

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sexual themes, Mild Language **

**Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uh, OC's and dead Rin. **

**Summary: Rin suffers in her time of lonliness while Sesshomaru reflects on his one mistake, **

**Word Count: 2375**

**A/N: I can't thank all of you individuals for reveiwing, some are just reading others are caught up. But thank you guys so much! I will finish as soon as possible! ^-^**

* * *

_Rin _

It all seemed like a dream, a horrible nightmare that I would soon wake up from. I was hoping I would wake up, end up in Sesshomaru's arms and he'd kiss me telling me it was all a bad dream and be the Baka he was. But instead I never woke up, was this kind of a sick joke? Was Naraku making me suffer? What did I do to deserve this!?

It has been three weeks, three weeks since my feet touched the bottom of that well in the feudal era.

Three weeks since the familiar touch of blue light that always surround me.

Three weeks since I last heard Kagome and Inuyasha's voice.

Three weeks since Sesshomaru had stared at me with love in his eyes.

Three weeks since my fantasy world and I entwined.

And now I am here, back in school. I caught up, everything was going good. I had almost all A's in my classes. But I…I didn't know how to feel, every day seems to be another chain keeping me from Sesshomaru.

I tried and tried again to go back, but instead of feeling the familiar space surrounding me I felt the hard dirt ground touch my feet.

I sighed as the familiar thud echoed throughout the shack. It was almost too familiar, I hated it. Everything seemed wrong, my eyes began to after and my hands curled into fists. '_Why can't I go back! I miss you Sesshomaru! Please…' _

"Rin! You'll be late for school!" I heard Oba-san call and I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my uniform and started climbing up the used ladder. This was too familiar, this schedule was often repeated.

Wake up, well, school and then well again.

I got up and closed the door from the shack before walking away from the shrine, with that empty feeling in my chest once more. I missed him, it was now too normal to not feel his fingers graze my skin, for his lips not to purr my name.

I saw Akira and Yuji and plastered a small smile on my face; all these thoughts about Sesshomaru had me downed. Akira looked at Yuji and they both looked at each other. "Hey Rin!" Akira attacked me, wrapping her arms around me and giggling, '_They are trying got cheer me up…' _Rin thought sadly before untangling herself from her friend's grasp.

"Come on, let's go to school." I said before walking away from the befuddled pair.

_Sesshomaru _

The demon Lord rested in the same pool he has always seemed to find comfort in, the moonlight shone on him highlighting him in a glaze of silver. But the great Youkai was more concerned about the women in his life then about the dangers surrounding him.

_**I cannot believe you did that! **_His inner Youkai raged on angrily, but Sesshomaru tended to ignore him, the situation didn't make it any different.

'_Rin…my Rin…' _

_Flashback _

_Sesshomaru watched in horror as the soul of his late wife lay there, her body slowly began to fade as the body was overcome by the futuristic Rin. "You….do you want your wife back?" Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and glared angrily at the woman before him. _

'_She did this…' Sesshomaru thought angrily, his inner demon was silent, having mixed feelings about which one to pick. But it came clear, my wife…my mate, my world was gone, all because of this one. _

_Sesshomaru turned around and faced Rin, his hand reaching for Tokijin, a sword conceived of hate. For some reason, the sword seemed to be stronger and lighter than ever. He lunged, but it confused him how Rin had no trace of fear, instead she leaped away from his mid-way slice. _

_But Sesshomaru growled as his Han-ani and his wife placed themselves in front of Rin, and the Akuma sureiy grabbed Rin and hauled her away, Sesshomaru blocked Inuyasha's vertical slice and they continued to clash swords as he noticed the Konketsuji woman had disappeared as well. _

_Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha to the side and raced towards the well, 'Rin will not escape me…she CANNOT get away!' Sesshomaru roared in anger as he shoved both Kagome and Kohaku out of the way and looked down the well. _

_Sesshomaru caught the scent of her tears and saw her horrified face before she disappeared, leaving the well as empty as ever. _

_End of Flashback_

Some part of him died that day, whether it was her trust, their love, his sanity. This was unknown to him, but Sesshomaru stood up, the wind sweeping his silver hair into the air.

_**You must speak to Rin again, your late wife is dead! You are a fool to have done that! **_Sesshomaru winced at the truth the beast spoke. So Sesshomaru slipped on his clothes and walked towards the well. The imp squawked at the sight of his lord.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama! Uh-where are you going..?" The imp asked cautiously, but that's when Sesshomaru disappeared from sight in a ball of light, leaving the imp alone with the dragon once more.

'_Will she still forgive me?' _Sesshomaru stared at the well, but when he fell in, his eyes widened as his feet touched the well ground and the noises of the world did not fade, instead they continued. His eyes narrowed as he leaped up once more and stared at the well from above.

'_Someone sealed it..'_ Sesshomaru concluded before removing his sword, Sesshomaru's sword clashed with the barrier that has made itself visible. But the barrier rejected him, forcing him back but Sesshomaru used this momentum to bounce off a tree and slice the barrier once more, a small opening was made but it was too small.

Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground once more as he stared at the well, the barrier disappearing from sight. '_Who has put this up?' _

_Rin _

"Higurashi!" Rin looked at the angered Yuki who stomped her way to the girl. "You aren't paying attention Higurashi! What the fuck! The tournament is in two weeks! I need you in your top shape so we can get first place again," She growled and I looked away.

'_Sesshomaru…I can't focus on anything else…' _I thought sadly before nodding. "I'm sorry Yuki-san…" I apologized but she rolled her eyes and separated me from the group. "Look, what's wrong." Yuki asked as she signaled me to sit down next to her.

I did as so and hugged my knees to myself. "My…boyfriend." I said before turning away, this was stupid. I shouldn't be distracted and talking about Sesshomaru isn't going to help at all, I need to get focus…but how?

"Go home," Yuki simply said and I turned to her in shock as she stood up, unable to face me. "And don't come back until your game is back on." She finished before walking away from me, leaving me there.

* * *

I stood there in the rain, staring at the well from the Sacred tree that sheltered me from little rain, everything went wrong today. The house is empty, and it's raining pretty hard…but I sensed a disturbance and ended up here.

I didn't know if I was crying, the rain made that fact obscure, so all I could do was stare at the shed. My body began to feel warm and my vision slurred but I let out a small sob before racing ahead, slamming open the shed door I took the first step inside and everything around me pulsed.

'_Let me go back to Sesshomaru…! I miss you Sesshomaru! PLEASE!' _I jumped in and unconsciously waited for the impact of the hard ground again, but instead I was surrounded by the familiar blue light, immediately a smile lit up my face as I touched the ground.

Looking up I saw that it was raining…even on this side.

I jumped up and began to climb the well, suddenly I felt like something was suffocating me and gasped. '_What's happening!?' _I let out a gurgled pant and my body felt so heavy…I kept going, and finally my arm reached the base of the border of the well and I watched as glass shattered all around me.

I winced as I felt it cut my body, the daggers sliced my sleeves and left blood flowing down from my arms. My skirt was left in tatters and my legs were scratched up. I let out a cry of pain as one cut my cheek.

"S-Sesshomaru!" I cried out and the daggers came at me all at once, scraping and cutting my skin but strangely none pierced me. I hauled my body up and landed on the heavy ground panting. My vision doubled but my head turned to the side and I caught sight of a pair of amber eyes watching me.

For some reason, I was scared for a moment but then stopped. Sesshomaru…

The figure stepped out, my eyes widened and I felt happy. He hadn't changed, his silver hair stuck to his sides and his fluff was drenched a little but his Kimono still remained the same, his amber gaze intensified as I sat up painfully, my blood began to pour from my body and I felt light headed.

But I stood up anyway and just stared at Sesshomaru, he slowly began to approach me. I stared at him, panting and leaning heavily against the well. "Come, I shall heal you." He commanded gently as he carried me into his arms and in a ball of light everything faded away, except for me and him.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru murmured, his golden gaze focused completely on me. For a moment all the hurt, the tears…the_ loneliness_ came back.

"You're a fucking moron…how could everything we gone through mean nothing to you when you see _her._" I whispered as tears slipped down my cheeks. The pain was coming back, my heart shattered as a small sob escaped my lips.

'_N-No! I spent weeks crying! I'm done with you Sesshomaru!' _When we landed the rain wasn't as heavy as before and I stumbled away from Sesshomaru, releasing myself from his grasp. I turned and faced him, his stoic expression never changing.

"You think…it's all okay now!? Just because I came back!" I yelled as my breaths grew ragged and labored. Yea, I was mad as shit! How can he just fucking chose the woman he said he 'got over'!? '_All this time we spent together was ripped away when you put your hand on your sword…to kill me…' _

But Sesshomaru made his way towards me, he looked…_sad. _His hand cupped my face and I watched as his face closed in. "I…I apologize…" He whispered but I slapped his hands away. Talking a few steps back, "No…Sesshomaru…everything we had, the love, the trust…the _feelings_," My breath hitched as memories flooded me.

"…Died when you…lunged at me…the first time, Sesshomaru, I had to dodge an attack from _you_ that was meant to kill me." I looked down, my bangs shielded my eyes as they watered and slowly I began to cry once more.

But this time Sesshomaru embraced me, the lump in my throat grew larger as it was hard enough not to lean into it, I had to stop myself from wrapping my own arms around him and forgiving him. Instead I grew tense, this touch was now alien. The weeks I spent without Sesshomaru made me realize…just how much I loved him.

"No…stop…" I murmured as I slowly began to give in. But then my wounds suddenly began to sting and I let out a cry of pain before showing him off me. '_I..I can't!' _I turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction.

It's over, we were done.

But I felt something grab my hand gently and I froze, already knowing who It was I turned slightly and was met with Sesshomaru's crimson colored eyes. My gaze softened, "Your…Your demon Sesshomaru," I confirmed before looking right at him.

"You hurt me, I don't feel anything anymore." I whispered softly before I concentrated on purifying him, '_I can't feel anything, just stop touching me! It hurts!' _My eyes squeezed tightly shut, "Get off me!" I yelled as a sizzling sound reached my hearing and he let me go causing me to fall down in the mud.

I felt Sesshomaru pin my hands by my wrist above my head and I gasped as I felt his weight being shoved onto me. "Rin, please. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru repeated once more and all I could do was stare at him, my face reddening slightly.

"We can't be, you chose her." I muttered as his lips slowly began to approach me. "I made a mistake, I remembered how it hurt to lose her, but it hurt more when I lost you." With that our lips crashed together, my body felt warm as the contact made my body shiver in delight.

'_You…Baka…'_

* * *

**Yes I poured my heart and soul into making this, by the end Sesshomaru took control of himself and kissed her, yea. Sesshomaru is an idiot but he is forgiven. This is my chapter for the next week I hope. A lot of words for you guys! Christmas is around the corner so I will try to do a christmas...well, I will let you guys pick that. **

**Question: Do you want a lemon next chapter? **

**NekoxUsa **


	38. Loving you

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sex, mild language, brief nudity **

**Characters: Rin and Sesshomaru **

**Summary: Rin finally lets Sesshomaru please her sexually, they both decribe their sensations. **

**A/N: Its a lime, I...I did write a lemon but it was horrible, messy and ugly. It was a long time ago. But this is my first lime, not lemon. I deleted the story with the lemon in it but meh.**

**Word Count: 1560**

* * *

_Rin _

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered, we moved our kiss to the tree, Sesshomaru sitting at the base and I straddled him, for a weird reason my body was more sensitive than ever. I pressed my lips onto his and our tongue's battle raged on.

Rin smiled as he removed himself from her lips and went to her neck, nipping her skin gently with his fangs caused Rin to moan in the pleasure. But when Sesshomaru began to pull down her shirt, her dull senses cleared and her hands touched his.

My eyes stared into his bronze irises, the lust clearly shone through. I bit my lip, was I ready for sex?

_'HELL NO! What the fuck are you doing!? Sure you have forgiven him but he needs to make things up!'_ My conscious screamed and I scowled and removed myself from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Sesshomaru, we are ok now. But I can't just have sex with you, you still fucked things up." I growled, fixing my uniform, or what was left of it due to those strange pieces of glass. But Sesshomaru's hands slithered around my waist and his warm breath tickled my neck.

"Then let me make it up to you…" He purred and I gulped before his hands found the necktie of my uniform. "Let me help you with that," He said huskily and I stood still as the necktie fell at my feet. Slowly his hands began to slip the shirt off my body.

_'Oh…kami…'_ Rin's face began to heat up and the indescribable feeling began to pool in her stomach. Rin moaned into his touch as he slipped off her skirt with ease and that too feel at her feet.

_'He is just going to heal me…'_ Rin repeated into her mind over and over again….they weren't doing anything wrong…right?

_Sesshomaru_

When her green, torn up clothing came off her arousal hit him, causing a deep growl to rumble throughout his chest. The woman underneath his fingers twitched with every gentle touch he gave her. Soon enough he led her to the ground gently.

He noticed how red her face was and how her body language screamed embarrassment. Sesshomaru caught sight of the black frilly pieces that remained on her body. His hands slipped off the bottom piece and that's when she turned to the side.

"N-No Sesshomaru… " Rin murmured, her whole face a crimson, but Sesshomaru leaned in, he stopped short of her ear. "I love you." He whispered causing Rin to tense up and face him, her hands going back around his neck.

Sesshomaru gave her a light peck before his hands went to the small black clothing that clung to her breasts. Sesshomaru tried to slip it off but it wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru grew irritated as he continued to tug so he just cut the cloth from her with his claws.

That's when Rin let out an annoyed huff, "Don't rip anything!" She hissed but Sesshomaru ignored her comment and gazed at her beautiful body. She had soft and pale colored skin along with plump even breasts. Her hair framed her body well and he couldn't wait to feel her long legs.

_'You are only healing her…'_ But his eyes went south and gazed at the black soft curls that guarded her womanhood. He sensed her embarrassment and his hand stroked her soft cheek, "You're beautiful…" He whispered before he began to look at all the scars she had retained.

His tongue brushed against her cheek and he had a taste of her sweet blood. Then some were on her arms which he also lapped up. His tongue slid against her neck and he heard her whimper as he stopped and gazed at her mounds.

Sesshomaru placed his mouth over her right nipple and began to tease it while his other hand began to cup the other, his finger gently teasing her. She arched her back and let out a breath of pleasure. Sesshomaru released her nipple and went to the other, repeating the process and sucking on her hardened nipple.

Sesshomaru nicked her nipple with his fang causing her to cry out. "Sesshomaru!" She hissed as her hands found his silver hair and they were clenched in between her fists. Sesshomaru released her nipple and went back to her lips, roughly kissing her as he scraped his fang gently across her lower lip.

He purred as he tasted her sweet blood; she only let out another moan but it was muffled by their actions. Their tongues entwined together and their bodies curled to each other, fitting perfectly together.

His hands continued to knead her large breasts as their mouths collided in perfect alignment. But they parted to breathe for a moment as Rin began to pant heavily. Her eyes were shut and she let out a few moans as all these new sensations slowly brought her closer.

Sesshomaru released his grasp on her breasts and cupped her face and stared at her. Her black hair swirled around her beautifully while her big chocolate colored eyes gazed at him lovingly, waiting for him to move.

Sesshomaru's gaze caught her bruised lips. His thumb rubbed her lower lip, "I love you," Sesshomaru repeated and she smiled, "I love you too." She replied with the same love in her voice. My mind began to flood with different things I can do to her…make her cry out my name with such passion.

But he remembered how she trusted him not to fuck her. Sesshomaru angrily removed himself from her, but he respected her wishes. That's when Rin smiled at him and got up, grabbing her torn clothes, but also when Sesshomaru removed his Kosode and handed it to her.

She blushed but accepted it and began to wrap it around her. Sesshomaru watched her, his own arousal definite, but she asked him to wait, and Sesshomaru would never do anything that would displease her sexually.

She hugged me, "I enjoyed it…But I have to go back home and take care of things." She said before giving Sesshomaru a final peck. They then both disappeared in a ball of white light.

* * *

**DAMMMN! I never even knew I had 107 reveiws! Thank you guys so much! I feel like i can reach 200 or maybe even more by the time this story is done. (were are not close to the end you guys!) **

**NekoxUsa**


	39. Merry Christmas!

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sexual content, Mild language **

**Characters: Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kagome *Mentions Kagome's family and Totosai * **

**Summary: Its Christmas time in the feudal era and the others exchange presents but Sesshomaru shows up and steals Rin away...only to end up in his chambers. **

**Word Count: 1244**

* * *

_Rin _

I landed at the bottom and smiled as I looked up, to my surprise I found my surroundings to be a white, snowflakes falling onto the ground and I shivered a bit as my school uniform did nothing to help me.

I groaned as my backpack was heavier and it took more effort to lift it from the hole. Soon enough it made it and I was panting as the freezing moisture from the snow was beginning to get into my shoes. I groaned as I felt the cold snow get into my boots as I made my way to the village.

Rin looked around with a smile on her face, '_It's Christmas, and its already snowing!? Back in my time they said it's not going to snow until January…' _ Her backpack was shoved with gifts for the group, from Oji-chan, Oba-san and Souta.

Rin raced up to the house and knocked on the door, her legs trembling slightly. "Come on in Rin!" Kagome's smiling face appeared and I smiled, Kagome's hair was in a braided bun while she wore a red kimono with white leaves on it.

Kagome hauled me into the hut and I stumbled and giggled as Inuyasha's hair was in a high ponytail and he was sweeping the hut. "Hey Rin," He said turning to me, I giggled. "Don't worry Inuyasha I got makeup if you need some," I teased and he growled.

"Shaddup! This was all Kagome's idea!" he growled but I settled my bag down. "Is everyone coming over?" I asked and Kagome nodded, jumping in glee. "Shippo and Kohaku! Sango and Miroku and I think even Totosai!" She said with a smile.

I smiled and bent down, settling my heavy bag onto the ground with a thud and began to search for Kagome's present. Finally I pulled out the bright red boxes, yea I did this all by color, much easier to do instead of reading labels.

"Um, the big one is from Mino and the smaller one is mine." I said as I reached the silver box and handed it to Inuyasha, "Here ya go," I said before a sound of a yowl echoed throughout the village and smiled as I pulled out the green and yellow one.

"Kirara! Kohaku-kun!" I yelled and Kohaku smiled outstretching his arms and wrapping them around me in a tight embrace. "K-Kohaku let me down!" I hissed, Sesshomaru would kill us if he saw us like this!

Kohaku smiled before doing so, pulling out a velvet sack from one of his hidden pockets. "Well, Kagome told me about this holiday 'Christmas' and well, I wanted to get something for you." He said as he watched me unwrap the ribbon and the bag fell open revealing a beautiful hair pin that had a golden stem that was elegantly thin along with a green top with pink lilies arranged in it.

"The pin itself is gold while the other decorations are gemstones, you like it?" He asked and Rin arranged it into her hair, "It's beautiful! Thank you!" I said handing him his gift. Kohaku grinned at me and I bent down to Kirara and placed a beautiful red collar on her and she meowed at me.

"Rinny." Kagome teased and I looked at her and saw as she pointed at the trees, looking there I watched Sesshomaru staring at us and I smiled, waving to my friends I grabbed my now mostly vacant bag and raced towards him.

Sesshomaru looked down at me and I smiled before his hand entwined with mine and he smiled at me before the white light surrounded us once more and we were suddenly in a beautiful room. Sesshomaru let me go and I walked around, there was a beautiful desk, a fire place already lit and a beautiful window adorned with a burgundy colored curtains.

The carpet felt like silk as on the shelves around us was stacked with books and there were two other doors.

Soon Rin's eyes met the huge bed before them and her cheeks flushed with color. "Who's room is this?" Rin asked as she stared back at Sesshomaru, he grinned at her and began to make his way towards her slowly.

"Mine." Sesshomaru's voice echoed throughout the room as his hands found her face and Rin closed her eyes, feeling his lips devour hers. Rin groaned as his tongue entered her mouth and Sesshomaru slowly began to lead them into the bed.

Rin stopped and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Can I change?" The woman asked and the Youkai above her looked at her in amusement and released her, with a nod the young teen grinned and grabbed her book bag and opened one of the doors that led into a massive bathroom and entered.

As I closed the door my mouth fell open as I stared at the bathroom that was bigger than my room! The tiles were a nice granite and the sink was an ivory coloured stone as a marble tub sat at the opposite end of the room big enough to be considered a Jacuzzi.

My nerves heightened as I slipped out of my school uniform and took off my boots. '_Why am I so nervous? This is Sesshomaru! And we already had a little…test.' _I admitted but as I grabbed the box of condoms and set them aside I grabbed the red and white sexy set of clothes in my bag I gulped.

'_This is really happening…I am going to have sex…' _Rin slipped on the sexy outfit and placed her clothes inside the pack, grabbed a condom and headed towards the door. Rin froze and checked her make up in the mirror, she nodded to herself and opened the door.

Stepping out of that room was a huge step, a ton of emotions went into my head all at once. Fear, embarrassment, happiness… and something I couldn't tell, it was…like a pooling in my stomach and everything seemed so…close.

Sesshomaru's began to eye me and that's when I felt like running back into the bathroom and changing, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him so that I landed onto his chest.

Rin gasped at the sudden movement but didn't deny the fact that she enjoyed the closeness. "Relax," Sesshomaru uttered before his lips found hers once more. Rin blushed madly as his hands began to wander her body.

Rin whimpered as his fang scraped her bottom lip, allowing Sesshomaru to have a taste of her; this of course excited Rin even more, causing her to let out a loud moan. Rin's cheeks were on fire, '_What the fuck was that noise!? Was that me!?' _

Soon enough Rin's back sensed the softness of silk, Rin's eyes widened as he continued to lavish her, they were on the bed. '_Here we go…'_

* * *

**I think you guys can guess what's next chapter! This was your christmas chapter! Happy holidays! **


	40. Mating Season part 1

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sexual intercourse, foul language. **

**Characters: Sesshomaru and Rin. **

**Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have their first day of mating. **

**Word Count: 1744**

**A/N: Wow! We reached 118 (last time i checked) thank you guys so much! I love you all and I made this chapter filled with Sesshoamru-craziness/fluff/Rin enjoys herself. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sesshomaru _

Sesshomaru released his grasp on her lips as Rin began to pant. Sesshomaru took this moment to gaze at her already stripped body. Her big almond brown eyes stared at him with all the love a person can possibly muster.

Rin's hair was a mess, her ebony locks spilling in all directions like ink. Her lips were enhanced and bruised with all those kisses the Dai Youkai inflicted onto her. Her lips were parted as her labored breaths only aroused him even more.

Sesshomaru's gaze went south as he caught sight of her massive breasts that were perfectly round and even. Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand down in between the valley of her breasts and down the surface of her flat stomach.

Rin gasped at this touch and arched her back, Sesshomaru purred in delight at the sight of his mate withering underneath him because of _his _touch. Being a gentleman Sesshomaru was dedicated to his mate, in _pleasing _her in all ways considered sinful.

His finger stopped at her hips as he caught sight of her bare folds. Sesshomaru gazed straight into Rin's eyes as he slipped a finger in between Rin's womanhood and began to play with her. Immediately Rin's toes curled up and her hands grasped his hair.

"Fuck…!" Rin gasped as she hissed in pleasure. Sesshomaru's trained eyes watched her, fascinated at the simplest of a touch she melted into his touch.

Sesshomaru felt how warm the inside of her was and how her walls clamped around his digit. Removing his finger a whimper escape Rin's lips at the absence of it. But Sesshomaru then slipped in another digit, pumping at a slow pace, torturing her small body.

"P-Please…" Rin began and Sesshomaru froze beginning to position his lips over her innocence. "Hmm? Please what?" Sesshomaru teased as he breathed onto her sex causing the woman to visibly shake. "Sessh—" The woman hissed but was cut off as Sesshomaru rammed his lips onto her causing her to scream.

Sesshomaru began to tease her nub with his tongue, encircling it before letting his fang gently nick her. The Miko continued to moan loudly as her breaths became more forced. '_She's close...' _Sesshomaru watched his mate with amusement at the expression his future mate held.

Sesshomaru grew curious as a devilish smirk latched onto his lips. The Youkai shoved three fingers into his already screaming mate. In a deadly sync, his tongue tasting and probing her flower while his hand continued to give her pleasure.

Rin released a cry of pleasure as her juices spilled over Sesshomaru, the Youkai hungrily lapping up her essence as the woman arched her back, toes curling, the grip on his hair tightening and her body quivering she came hard.

_Rin _

Rin whimpered as her body slowly began to accommodate to the aftermath of her orgasm. Rin broke the kiss and panted, her vision contained blotches that were soon leaving her vision. But suddenly Rin was forced onto her knees and Sesshomaru sat up.

The already exhausted Rin looked up at her master and saw the crimson already beginning to taint his eyes.

I stared at his penis and gulped. It was _massive. _"U-Uhh." I began, unsure of what to do but almost instinctively did my hand grab…him and Sesshomaru tensed up, a whine suddenly came from his lips. '_I should…make Sesshomaru feel good too.' _

My fingers began to stroke his cock, slowly teasing as he had done to me, but soon a growl came from his chest and I jumped as the volume began to increase as my pace quickened. But Sesshomaru jerked and the tip of his cock bumped my chin.

'_Do I have to…suck him?' _Rin thought as she licked her lips unconsciously, causing the Demon Lord to moan, his cock growing harder. Rin kissed the head and slowly left her light kisses down the shaft and back up again.

With a gentle squeeze, Rin parted her lips and the cock entered her mouth. Rin began to move. Her strokes deep and slow, "Rin…" Sesshomaru groaned as his hands grouped her hair above her head. Rin stared straight at Sesshomaru and his pleasure stricken expression.

Rin clasped his member and tried to devour all she could, but not even her hands could wrap around his entire manhood and her mouth continued until Sesshomaru shoved his cock inside her mouth, deep throating her.

I felt like I was being gagged, but at the same time I felt my whole body heating up. I continued to suck him until I felt something flood my mouth. I had no choice but to drink it, there I realized it was his cum. _**"Mate…" **_

Rin looked up and noticed his markings grew jagged and his crimson eyes stared straight at her. Rin pulled her mouth off his dick and began to lap up the cum that spilled on him, taking her time to trace the markings on his hips.

I yelped as I felt Sesshomaru's hands grip my hips roughly and he shoved me onto my knees again. This time though my ass was facing Sesshomaru and I was facing the headboard. "W-What-!? Sesshomaru wait—" Rin began but that's when his claws sinked into her flesh.

"_**You are my bitch." **_Sesshomaru growled as I felt something poke my…_area _again.

Rin panicked as Sesshomaru's body lay on top of hers, his head resting on her shoulder, Rin couldn't help but notice his fangs right above right shoulder where the crescent moon was.

My eyes widened as I began to panic, "Sessh—" I yelled but instead something was immediately shoved inside me. Pain suddenly was there as I felt like I was being ripped apart. I screamed as my vision went black, but I could still feel the pain even in the darkness.

The future-born Rin had tears going down her cheeks as the pain continued to surge throughout her ass. As soon as she opened her eyes she swore she could see stars as Sesshomaru's fangs were latched onto her neck.

The Youkai had no mercy and began to ram his cock into the virgin, the scent of her blood made him howl in pleasure as his scent began to mix with hers. He froze though as he sensed the distress of his mate, the scent of tears made his Youki flare with anger.

Sesshomaru began to lap up her blood that the bite released, Rin continued to sob and in order to calm his distressed mate Sesshomaru's demon purred, Rin heard this and let out a sniffle before taking in deep breaths.

'_It…its hurts!' _I gasped as the burning sensation continued, but Sesshomaru began to nuzzle my neck and I sighed, '_Do not cry my love,' _Sesshomaru's voice echoed throughout my head and I tried to respond but that's when Sesshomaru began to move.

Rin let out another cry of pain as Sesshomaru began to grind into her.

_Sesshomaru _

Sesshomaru let out a growl of pleasure as her walls began to squeeze his hard member, but Sesshomaru began to notice that her tears and cries of pain were now transformed into moans and mewls in absolute ecstasy.

The Youkai's speed began to grow faster as his claws dug deeper into Rin's hips. Sesshomaru's vision grew clouded as he was getting closer to bliss, but Sesshomaru wanted his mate to cum for him over and over.

Sesshomaru smirked as Rin trembled, "Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out as her orgasm hit her in waves once more. Sesshomaru however continued to thrust into her, even though she had cum for the second time. But the Youkai's smirk slithered its way onto his face as he pulled out of her and to change positions once more.

His exhausted mate grew limp and allowed him to turn her onto her back and he directed her legs around his waist, his hands grabbing her hips once more. But Sesshomaru took this time to stare at his mate once more in appreciation.

Her cheeks were flushed with color and her body coated in both his essence and hers. But her big doe eyes focused onto him and she flashed him a weak smile. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her gently before he continued his steady pace, his crimson irises never once leaving her face.

Her eyes squeezed shut as her full lips parted, a moan filled the room. Sesshomaru began to pant as his pace grew inhuman, he would pull all the way out and ram back full force. Sesshomaru leaned over once more and began to suck on her right nipple driving her into another orgasm.

'_Cum for me mate.' _His animalistic voice commanded to her and she arched her back, _'I...I love you Sesshomaru…!' _She replied back with haste as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, arching her back and her toes curling, legs tightening their hold on his waist.

Sesshomaru froze, feeling her juices spill over his cock once more and finally allowed himself to cum. Sesshomaru released his seed into her, both howling in pure ecstasy as Sesshomaru was being completely milked of his semen. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as he felt her walls clench his cock.

Their bodies glistened as a thin coat of sweat and their essence glazed their bodies. Sesshomaru pulled out of his beloved and lay beside her panting body. Sesshomaru slipped under the silk sheets and brought his mate to his chest, enjoying the way she smelled of _him _and only _him. _

Rin looked at him, "I-Is that it?" She asked as Sesshomaru pushed his Youkai back and had self control once more. But the Youkai chuckled darkly, his hand groping her ass. "Not even close," He replied causing his mate's eyes to widen.

* * *

**How was that? Hope everything was ok-ish at the most. Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! But this isn't the last lemon you will see, *wink wink* **

**NekoxUsa**


	41. Mating Season Part 2

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sexual themes, Mild Language. **

**Characters: Rin and Sesshomaru. **

**Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru play a friendly game of tag, which somehow involves a lecture. **

**A/N: The other chapter was stupid, retarded and I just hated the way I did it, I had nothing more to add to the last chapter (Which will soon be replaced with this one) And the ending was just something I put in there cause I had nothing more to write. Enjoy this one! **

**Word Count: 1234**

* * *

_Rin _

I opened my eyes and I tried to move but winced as the pain in between my legs was there. But I smiled as everything came back, the sex, the kisses….the love. I looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked so peaceful.

But thats when his little ''Dominant show' came to mind and I frowned. "Dumb dog." I grumbled as the pain caused me to grind my teeth together. But I blushed as I felt something soft against my leg. Sighing, I tried to get up but that's when I felt something grab my boob.

Rin gasped as both hands began to clenched her breasts. "S-Stop—" She hissed but that's when his hands began to knead her breasts. Rin whimpered but said nothing as the Youkai positioned himself over her.

I looked up at him watched as his forehead pressed against mine and his hands let go of my boobs and cupped my face. "Rin do you fully understand what is the purpose of all this?" Sesshomaru asked and I could only stare, I shook my head.

"You; mate are going to bare my pups." Sesshomaru replied smoothly but with a serious look on his face.

I am going to get Pregnant!? Are you fucking kidding me!?

"HELL NO!" I yelled as I shoved him off me and wrapped my body around the blankets. If that mutt thinks he is gonna touch me again he's got another thing coming! "Rin." Sesshomaru growled as his hand touched my wrist.

I scowled, staring right into his eyes. " I. Cannot. Get. Pregnant." I growled right pack, stabbing my finger into his chest while the other hand held up the thin fabric separating our bodies. But Sesshomaru had this wild look in his eyes as he continued to get close to me.

"S-Stay away!" I stammered as I tried to push his chest with my foot but in a blink of an eye he grabbed my leg and pulled me under him. "Horny dog!" I shoved my hands onto his face to try and get him off me but suddenly an aggressive growl came from him.

He let me go, my eyes widened as he still hovered over me but had left an opening. I smiled, "Glad you came to your senses." I said as I moved and made it out of his grasp and began walking to the door.

'_Wait…this was too easy…' _Rin thought suspiciously as her hand touched the doorknob, but she sensed his Youki explode and Rin opened the door and slammed it closed, making a break for it. But not a moment later did the door itself get flung off its hinges and out emerged the demon lord.

"You're crazy!" I screamed as I continued to run but I saw a door that had light beams coming from the edges. '_I can finally get out of here!' _I opened the door and tumbled out as I felt Sesshomaru's chest shove my body forward.

Rin skidded into the warm grass, but before Sesshomaru could pounce on his prey he froze. Instantly the scent of blossoms and the fresh rain hit him.

I looked up and noticed how quiet he was. Standing up I looked towards a stable of horses by a gate, then at Sesshomaru. But that's when my eyes darted to a Sakura tree and I noticed a grave. An image of the other Rin flashed in my mind.

'_Don't tell me…' _Rin unconsciously took steps closer to the grave, her bangs shielding her eyes as Rin's irises were a cloudy almond. _'This is her grave?' _Rin knelt down and her hand, shakily reached out to touch the stone.

As her finger tips grazed the cold stone and shuddered as un-deniable feeling of death at your door came to mind.

'_He buried her here….Rin is here, I know this yet, why does it make me feel uncomfortable?' _ I wondered before standing back up and looking at Sesshomaru. "So, you done standing there? I'm hungry." And as if on cue, my stomach growled; lovely.

Sesshomaru looked back at me and before I knew it, he was hugging me. Wait, why did I feel so sad all of a sudden?

Immediately tears fell from Rin's eyes, the sudden stroke of grief washed over her, along with some confusion. '_W-What's happening?!' _she wondered but that's when Sesshomaru's head rested on the crook of her neck.

"Do not try." He whispered, but I continued to cry, why? That's what I wanted to know. "W-Why am I crying?" I croaked as my throat began to go dry. But that's when Sesshomaru cupped my face and stared right at me.

Rin stood still as Sesshomaru lovingly caressed her face, his thumbs gently brushing against her cheeks before he began to plant his feather-light kisses on her eye lids, her forehead and finally, her lips.

_Sesshomaru _

'_She can already monitor my emotions? This quick?' _ Sesshomaru wondered as his hands began to run through Rin's hair and down her sides before his hands guided her legs to straddle him. To his content however, she quickly did so on her own and instinctively began to grind him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he sensed her need of air and they parted. His forehead leaned on hers and Sesshomaru's golden eyes slowly began to tint red, Rin let out a chuckle before their lips crashed onto each other once more.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, can you tell me all about this…mating thing?" She asked and Sesshomaru only brought Rin's naked body closer to his chest, the silk sheets around them no longer separating their tired bodies. Rin snuggled closer to his chest.

"Mating season involves Youkai, but there are cases where it is both a Ningen and a Youkai." Sesshomaru explained, his hand placing a stubborn strand of hair behind Rin's ear and she only leaned into his touch, her lips gently grazing his hand.

"The pair continues to make love constantly, in a brutal affect to pup the female." Rin sneered at the sentence, "Horny dog," Rin grumbled only causing Sesshomaru to chuckle darkly. "You're not complaining." He whispered causing her cheeks to flood with color.

"This lasts for three days, then when you are with child everything won't be as…._sensitive_." Sesshomaru added, emphasizing the last part as his right hand cupped her ass. He watched his mate gasp and scowl at him, "Can't you keep your hands off!?" She hissed but that's when Sesshomaru settled himself on top of her.

"No." He replied, before his lips latched onto her neck.

* * *

**This was better, yup. Mating Season part two! Part three is gonna be filled with emotions imma tell you that. ;) Reveiw! **

**NekoxUsa**


	42. One year Later,

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Sexual themes and Mild Language. **

**Characters: OC I created, Kagome's family, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin *Mentions Inuyasha and Jaken* **

**Summary: It's graduation and Rin can finally stay with Sesshomaru for as long as she wants. **

**Word Count: 3264**

**A/N: Made this one long! I was thinking of making this the last chapter, but I decided that I was taking to long and I didn't wanna make you guys wait anymore. Sorry for the late updates but I hope you guys love this one!**

* * *

_One year later…_

"Aw really Rin!?" Akira cried out as she grabbed my shoulders. It was graduation, and Oba-san, Ji-chan, Souta and even Oka-san and Otou-san were here. Of course, after the whole 'cap and gown' thingy we were walking out of the locker room; with our _real_ dresses on.

Rin's dress was a stunning emerald, the zipper was at the back and it was a pencil skirt dress. It is strapless with pleating on the bodice and accented with 3 flower rosettes along the waistline. Her hair was in a bun with two strands of hair that were curled at the ends framing Rin's face. She had a red lipstick and a light beige colored eye shadow. She painted her nails shining silver and had silver heels on. She had hoop earrings on and a small silver chained necklace that completed the outfit.

Akira had a short strapless turquoise dress that sits above the knee and is accented with beading and rhinestones along the top of the bodice. The poofy skirt had a bow along the left side. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had a light yellow eye shadow that accented her baby blue eyes. She had white heels and her nails were done so that they had a French tip, only putting on a clear lip gloss and had small, pearl colored earrings.

"Yea, sorry Aki, I...I am not going to go to college." Rin repeated once more, watching her friend frown at the response. "Why? Rin—" Akira began once more, but Rin silenced her. The brunette reached into her breast and removed a folded photo.

"This is why." Rin said once more, revealing a baby with silver colored hair and shining chocolate colored eyes. The babe was giving a pout at the camera causing both women to sigh in awe at the child shown. "You…had a child?" Akira whispered and Rin smiled.

"Yea, with…Sesshomaru." I said, revealing the other part of the photo revealing us, Sesshomaru putting a hand on my shoulder and giving a glare towards the camera while I grinned happily.

'_Would it kill him to smile?' _I smiled, and Akira squealed. "Oh-ma-god! Rin he is YUMMY!" I flinched as her words basically broke my ear drums. "T-Thanks." I said with a nervous smile on my face, but that's when we saw my family.

"Hey Aki, do you mind if we take a pic?" Rin asked as Oba-san had positioned the camera. Both girls wrapped their arms around each other and smiled, and then Rin took one by herself before the school bell rang once more, for the final time.

That's when Akira began to sniffle and tears streamed her cheeks. My eyes widened as I was caught in her bear hug. "M-Message me alright? *sniff* A-and take c-care of that b-baby you hear?" She whispered before stepping away from me and wiping her eyes.

"Well, see ya." Akira said with a smile before turning around and heading towards the parking lot. I smiled, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Goodbye." I whispered before Oba-san led me towards the car.

"Your Oka and Otou-san left already. They overheard you about not going to school…and of course we explained the whole well concept." Oba-san strained and I grimaced, something wasn't right…

"They left me this note." She said as we entered the car and she turned the keys and the car growled. She handed me the letter and the car began to drive back to the shrine in silence, Oji-chan and Souta not saying a word.

Rin's fingers shook gently as her eyes watered, opening the letter and removing the small, thin paper from its seal. It was a farewell card and...a few twenties.

The paper slipped from her hands as they awaited for Rin to get out of the car, they arrived home; yet Rin did not make a single move.

'_They…left?' _My eyes widened as I noticed the blotches that were beginning to stain the paper. I got up and got out of the war, silence echoed around me. Going up the stairs, I walked towards the shack that held the well and opened the door, closing it shut behind me.

Rin's legs buckled as she fell down onto the dirt ground. Shaking, Rin squeezed her eyes shut. Focusing on calling her mate.

_**Sesshomaru…**_

A sob escaped her lips as Rin curled up into a little ball, fighting the urge to cry. But the tears still streamed down her cheeks, her back trembling as the sobs grew constant. "Mate," Rin immediately recognized Sesshomaru's voice and turned her head and looked at him.

"S-Sesshomaru…" I groaned, making an effort to get up but Sesshomaru lifted me off the ground. "D-Daisuke—?" I gasped and Sesshomaru only nuzzled my neck. "He is with Kagome," Sesshomaru replied before he leaped into the air and we were on the other side.

* * *

I entered the hut and smiled as I was immediately greeted by the two kids in the room. "Mama!" The silver-haired child ran up to me and I kneeled down and hugged him. "Daisuke…" I whispered but that's when he sniffed me.

'_Like father like son…' _I let him go and watched him frown, "Why were you crying?" He growled and I brushed his bangs out of his face. "No…I was…" The words died on my tongue.

"Oba-san!" I looked up and smiled at the girl who came running up to me. She had amber colored eyes just like Inuyasha's and black hair like her mother. She had two black ears on her head and she eagerly hugged Daisuke.

"Tell Dai-kun that we are going to get married!" She squealed and I giggled as I watched Daisuke try and get out of her grasp. "Daisuke, be nice to Kikyo-chan." I scolded and Daisuke pouted. "But I don't wanna get married! Imma fight in the wars with Chichi-ue!" He yelled and I was taken aback at the honorable he gave Sesshomaru.

"Well, Daisuke, time to go home." I said giving Kikyo a kiss on the forehead as Daisuke ran out of the hut.

"Leaving already I presume?" Kagome asked with a content look on her face.

Rin smiled, "Yea Kagome, it was nice to see you again. Maybe when you have time I can take you to the castle." Rin proposed and the Konketsuji nodded her head. "Will do, well; Kikyo will keep me company until Inuyasha comes back." Kagome said.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called and Rin bid Kagome a final goodbye before racing towards her mate. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her torso as a bright light encircled them. Rin waited for the light to fade away revealing the palace she had grown comfortable in calling home.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes, but that's when Daisuke made gagging noises and I broke the kiss and grabbed Daisuke's hand. "Come on Dai, mommy and daddy need some alone time." I said with a smile and he only frowned.

"_Fine. _But I want to play with Jaken!" Daisuke ordered as he stomped his foot ferociously into the dirt.

"Be my guest." Rin replied and Daisuke instantly smiled, a fang sticking out from his mouth before he ran towards away, leaving the couple alone. Rin smiled, watching Daisuke race off to annoy the kappa demon he has come to call friend.

"Rin," Sesshomaru purred and I blushed as he kissed me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss before Sesshomaru broke it and tilted my chin towards him. "I love you." I whispered and Sesshomaru leaned into my neck and began to suck it.

Rin groaned, whimpering as his fangs grazed her smooth skin. Sesshomaru let me go and suddenly we were in our bedroom.

Sesshomaru removed his clothing and offered me his hand; I smiled, accepting before I felt the dress slip off my body. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping around me as he hauled me into the bed.

Sesshomaru immediately ravished his wife, kissing her eyelids, her lips, her pulse and he traveled lower; making sure their eyes met as he continued his ministrations. Sesshomaru licked the valley in between her breasts and kissed her belly button.

Immediately Rin's arousal must have reached him, because at that moment he growled, his eyes slowly beginning to bleed red. Sesshomaru shoved three fingers into Rin causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Oh k-kami!" I gasped as I felt Sesshomaru's tongue tease me. My hands grabbed fists of his silver hair as I felt my body tremble. "U-Urg…Sess—" But before I could finish Sesshomaru's hands gripped my boob causing me to shiver.

Rin's thighs quivered as Sesshomaru's tongue and fingers continued their sinful actions. His fingers constantly pumping inside her while his tongue teased her clit. But in that instant the pooling in between her legs grew. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rin cried out in ecstasy, coating Sesshomaru's face in her essence.

Sesshomaru lapped up her juices and removed his fingers from her. Rin panted, exhausted but offered Sesshomaru a grin, which he quickly covered with his lips. Rin moaned as he darted his tongue into her mouth, dominating her swiftly.

I broke the kiss, blushing but at the same time grinning at something new I wanted to…try. "Sesshomaru, can you go on your back?" I asked and he complied, he lay down and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. His silver hair gleamed as it spread out in many directions, and the amber eyes that watched me made me shiver.

Rin shook with excitement; she brought herself on top of Sesshomaru and with his help; was guided onto his pulsing member. Her eyes widened as she took him in, letting out a ragged moan at the sensations that coarsed through her body were overwhelming.

I gasped, feeling myself stretch but I waited for a bit; until the pain went away. Panting, I began to lift myself up, and slam back down. I watched as Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut, his nails digging into my hips.

Rin enjoyed watching her mate with such a pleasurable expression. She moved again causing the Dai Youkai to growl.

Rin moved her hips in a fast rhythm, Rin cried out as Sesshomaru also began to join in, bucking his hips every now in then; causing the thrusts to go deeper inside her.

I grinded my teeth together, I knew I was coming closer. But the feeling just caused me to groan, my hair stuck to my back and just the sensations of his cock made me whole body burn at his touch. I felt Sesshomaru grasp my breasts and I was on edge.

Sesshomaru played with her breasts and watched as Rin's face contorted in ecstasy as she stopped and broke out in an orgasm.

Rin screamed in ecstasy and Sesshomaru soon followed, her whole body quivered and Rin squeezed her eyes shut. Her grip on Sesshomaru's sides tightened, unknowingly her nails dug into his flesh. Panting, Sesshomaru guided Rin's sweat-coated body beside him and Rin groaned sleepily.

"You Baka." I muttered as Sesshomaru's eyes began to revert back into the amber the once were. I covered myself in blankets and snuggled up into his warm chest. But the smile soon faded as the letter repeated itself in my head.

'_They aren't coming back…How could they leave me like this!?' _My eyes narrowed angrily but that's when Sesshomaru embrace tightened. "Rin, what troubles you?" He asked and I tensed up, the tears were coming back but I fought them away.

Taking in a ragged breath, the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"After graduation…" I began, looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I received a card from my parents, who were supposed to be there." I leaned into his chest more as I realized, my hands were shaking.

"It was a basic 'We are fucking leaving you.' card." I concluded before closing my eyes. Today was tiring; yes sex with Sesshomaru was _amazing. _But at the same time…what my parents left me with will haunt me.

"You will never be alone again, for I and Daisuke will always be with you." Sesshomaru kissed my head and my eyes widened. '_He's…right. I am a Oka-san now…and Sesshomaru….' _

'_He is the Otou-san.' _

**xXxXxXxX**

_That summer…I got pregnant again. This time, they told me it was going to be a girl, I was so excited and Sesshomaru was just…glowing. It was one of the rare times he smiled in public…but he would always talk to it, kiss my belly and when we made love…it was gentle. _

_The rough and cold Sesshomaru I once knew…had changed. _

_Before this, he was angry, cold and so anti-social. I heard brutal stories from Kagome and Inuyasha on how Sesshomaru used to hate them so much. But now, knowing that I changed him…made me feel more accomplished then anything. _

_One day, I decided to try and bring Daisuke to the modern world, and it worked! I showed Oba-san, Ji-chan and Souta Daisuke and pictures of Kikyo. Kikyo however, could not come no matter how hard we tried. _

_So in the end, I brought a camcorder and recorded everyone on this side, it brought everyone to tears. _

_Later after that, I was with Kagome; I realized that…I was bleeding immensely. Kagome quickly settled me down for labor…but the baby was a month…to early. Even if it had Youkai blood in it, it was too early. _

_**Too early. **_

_In the end, the baby was born pre-mature. I tried bringing her to the modern world knowing that their medicene was more advanced the here, racing to the well as Sesshomaru carried me. _

_The well was destroyed. _

_Before I knew it, everything spiraled out of control. I named my baby, Haruka. Beautiful right? She was so pretty, she had Sesshomaru's eyes and my hair. She even had dimples! _

_When we went to the castle again and asked the doctors there, they told me that she would live. But suffer greatly when she was older. And sadly, in the winter she got gravely ill. I grew more and more depressed every day. _

_Why did I give birth to such a weak child!? _

_I blamed myself, for loving Sesshomaru, for being so fucking stupid to jump into the well in the first place. I should have stayed with Oba-san, everything would have been normal. During these times, I began to lose weight. A lot actually, I would spend my days with Haruka, waiting for her to feel better. _

_She did eventually, in the spring. Sesshomaru's lands have been threatened to war by the north. Sesshomaru had gone into war once more. _

_And yes again I was stuck here, with the children. I missed him every day, his touch, his kisses. HIM. Everything seemed to be a blur; I would put on a fake smile just so that the kids would see that, Oka-san was ok..._

* * *

"Mama…I'm so sick of lying down." Haruka groaned, her face was red because of her fever and her hair was pulled up into a bun because she was just sweating so much. I smiled assuring and kissed her moist forehead.

"Don't worry Ru-Ru; Chichi-ue will be coming home soon." I replied before running my hands through her hair. She was so sick…why was fate so cruel? I suspected the flu but…every winter? At the same time? The more I documented her disease…the more limited my reasons grew.

Rin watched her daughter sleep before going outside, Rin looked around her, the blanket of snow that protected the ground and the few rays of light that shone through the scattered clouds made the snow glitter like a diamond. The trees and flowers that once littered the area were now covered in frost; the immense oak tree that stood in the center was dried up and drizzled with a few white flakes.

I sighed, watching him go on his own again. I stepped into the snow and shivered slightly as the cold touched my feet. My breath came out in a white wisp and I felt goose bumps form on my skin. But that's when I saw Daisuke, he was leanign against the tree, his back towards me as he watched the woods that were ahead.

Immediately I watched Daisuke turn his head to me, his lean posture against the tree made me relax. '_Just like…' _My heart fluttered for a moment. _'Sesshomaru…' _I finished off before he stood up and looked at me right in the eye, that one action sent shivers up my spine.

"What's wrong? How's Haruka?" Daisuke asked and I froze, even his voice sounded just like him. "Haruka is fine…I am more interested in you." I placed my hands on either sides of his cheek and smiled. He was so small…he was only ten. And he was already acting like the man of the house.

"I'm fine…Oka-san, its Chichi-ue who worries me." He replied and I sighed, my arms wrapping around the stubborn ten-year-old and I brought him close to my chest. "It's ok to cry sometimes." I murmured as I put my nose in his hair and took in his smell.

We sood there for a couple of minutes before Daisuke began to shake. "W-What happened i-if he d-died?" Daisuke whimpered and I kissed his head. "Don't worry; your father has been through much worse." I said, tears slipping through my own eyes.

"It's cold, you should go inside Oka-san." Daisuke said before breaking out of my hug and leading me back towards the house…

Back towards Haruka.

**xXxXxXxX**

_It got worse for Haruka; it never was like this before. Spring was approaching; we were entering march for fucks sake! Why can't she be healthy again!?_

_I cried, every night to myself when the kids were sleeping. I always wandered to the garden and looked at Rin's gravestone. Was this my punishment? Did she hate me as much to curse someone who was never involved!? _

_I quickly got past that theory, I was being ridiculous. But thoughts of Kagome whirled into my mind. Maybe it was time to see Kagome…_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Now I gotta update everything else. *GROANS* and I got a poll up! Can you guys check it out for me? Thanks !**

**NekoxUsa**


	43. The Return of Chaos

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**A/N: Guys, I am going to be completely honest with you. There is rape in this chapter. I will use line breakers to warn you, it's not that graphic but those who can't handle it then just skip it. Thanks!**

_Rin _

_I remember those times, when Haruka, Daisuke and I would run around during the spring. Sesshomaru would always come out of nowhere and play fight with Daisuke. _

_I remember we would pretend that Haruka was the princess and I the queen. _

_Sesshomaru was the evil monster and Daisuke was my prince. _

_Sesshomaru didn't come back like he promised that spring. They needed him more than ever I guess, but I got a letter from him apologizing for not coming. I wrote back._

_'Its ok its ok'_

_I kept repeating in the letter before shipping it off to the front._

_Instead of frolicking in the garden, I was at home taking care of the ill Haruka, and Daisuke did no better as he just stood there. Guarding us every day and making sure that I was always with someone. _

_My poor child. My Daisuke, being the mother I should protect you, live and breathe to make you happy. Not for you to take my roll and I take the child's…_

_**xXxXxXxX **_

The birds were twittering with delight as their now vacant baby blue egg shells lay aside and the small form of the baby bird sang happily with its mother. The sun's rays stretched happily towards Rin's face, begging for her to reach out towards the sky and let it bathe her in a golden hue.

The sky was just as blue as a robin's eggs, the clouds fluffy and a pure shade of white that just needed to be felt. But Rin sat on the balcony, just a few feet from Haruka and in the complete darkness. Daisuke had gone on border patrol leaving the two women at home.

"Go outside Oka-san, I hate seeing you cooped up inside here with me. Just because I am ill doesn't mean you have to stay inside." Haruka croaked, Rin turned towards her child and gave her a sad smile.

Haruka was such a beautiful girl…why the hell did she have to suffer! Let me take it instead!

Rin looked at her daughter, her face was deathly pale and her eyes a molten gold, so pastel that it scared her. Her brown hair was rolled into a bun by Rin herself so that it wouldn't bother her.

"Oka-san…can I have a rose?" Haruka whispered and I nodded, kissing her head before getting up and racing to the garden outside. It felt so good…the sun, the way my hair flew in the wind and to breath the fresh air made my lungs sing.

My eyes scanned the area, lilies, orchids, and tulips…Roses!

Rin's hand reached for the rose but she froze as she felt the thorns pinch her palm. The warm blood trickled down her hand and Rin watched as the once pure white petals were now splattered with blotches of crimson

I let go of the rose and winced as I felt the thorns tear through my flesh. I opened up my palm and watched the blood drip down my hand and onto the grass below.

Rin's eyes went into a deep brown, she was brought back, to the times were her and Sesshomaru would make love in the garden, but that all ended as she heard a snap from the house. Turning, it was strange to find the paper screen closed, especially since she left it _open. _

"Haruka!" Rin panicked as she ran and immediately something throbbed inside her. Rin opened the screen door and froze as she her daughter…being…_strangled_ in front of her eyes, by none other than Naraku.

I felt my face go pale before I felt so mad…so _angry. _

"NARAKU!" I screamed, unsheathing Midoriko and running towards him, dodging the tentacles that flew at me, but Naraku disappeared and I bended down and lifted Haruka's frail body from the floor, I couldn't help but cry.

"Run…Oka-san." She gasped and I shook my head and settling her down. "Go get Daisuke, I'll be fine—" I began but I froze as I felt something drip down. I saw the horrified expression on Haruka's face and looked down; there was a tentacle…coming out of my stomach.

Rin's eyelids grew heavy as the tentacle, with an ear-splitting sound came out of Rin's body causing her to collapse into her daughter's arms. The pain never settled in, instead Naraku's laugh was the only thing still pissing her off.

"O-Oka-san…" Haruka sobbed but I pushed myself off her and made it to the wall, panting I was leaning it on it heavily I managed to hold my sword in my right and look straight at Naraku. "D-Damn you." I hissed as I held my sword up, standing on my two feet.

But with that I felt lightheaded and I heard my blood spill on the floor. "Go Haruka, get Daisuke." I murmured and Haruka let out a sob before getting up, and limping towards the hallway. I watched as Naraku laughed, walking towards me at a slow pace.

Rin let out a grunt as more blood spilled from her body causing her to fall on her knees. But those chocolate brown eyes never released Naraku's crimson colored ones.

When he finally reached me, he just smiled before Naraku slapped me across the face and I did nothing expect look back at him and try to lift up my sword.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the defiant Onna, and grasped the sword and kicked it out of her hands. Making it skid to the other side of the room. "Where is your dear Sesshomaru?" Naraku mocked as he grasped my chin.

I was too weak to move, my eyes were closing and all I could do was keep breathing and stare…

To give Haruka a chance to escape. But that's when I heard Haruka cry out and I looked towards the door. "H-Haruka!" I cried out,

But Sesshomaru made me look at him again. "No one will save you. We have time so I might as well…_toy _with you." Naraku growled before shoving Rin down onto the ground. Rin let out a gasp as more blood dripped from her mouth.

* * *

"G-Get off me…" I growled, my hands slamming into his chest and purifying him. But Naraku laughed, tentacles pinning my wrists above my head. I tried to cross my legs but Naraku shoved a knee in-between my legs.

'_Sesshomaru…' _Rin pleaded as her clothes were ripped from her body, revealing her naked self in front of Naraku. Immediately Naraku tried to bite the area where the mating mark was, but Rin turned her head and allowed him to gnaw at the other side of her neck causing her to scream in pain.

Rin wriggled and tried to release herself from his grasp only to have both hands clench her breasts as hard as they can. "Are you enjoying yourself Rin? Are you _aroused?_" He teased but Rin could only look at the garden, the pain making her shed a few tears but she refused to watch, touch or even look at him in the eyes while he is raping her.

I felt him grab my chin and he made me look right into his eyes, he smiled at me…

Rin screamed as he thrusted his member into her. Naraku laughed maniacally as he continued his fast pace, refusing to let her grow accustomed to him.

Rin screamed, '_Sesshomaru I'm so sorry!' _Tears flowed from her eyes once more before he finally climaxed. The mother grew disgusted with herself, with her body. She was raped by the one person who had tried to kill her daughter.

But he pulled out and began to suck on my body.

I winced, it burned the way his teeth would mark my flesh. But I could do nothing, every move his fangs would seep deeper and deeper into my skin.

I wanted to Sesshomaru to return to a smiling family, a wife who was always there to love and please him. The children who were to serve him his food and embrace him. The castle to be filled with light and love so that he can take his mind off the war and enjoy…the few moments of peace he has with his family.

But instead, he was going to come home, the castle in ruins, the smell of death everywhere…

And me, his wife, his mate, the woman who bore him two beautiful children.

On the floor, all black and blue. Most likely I will be dead…and he will hate me so much for letting this happen.

Rin let out a sob and Naraku chuckled as he released his hold on her breasts and stood up. Immediately the house was lit a flame and I could do nothing except lie here as the ashes and smoke began to burn my eyes.

"I've always wanted to make Sesshomaru suffer." Naraku smirked, my blood dripping from the edge of his lips. "I watched you from afar, already wanting to scar you _permanently_ so Sesshomaru would feel the true meaning of pain." Naraku growled. Tentacles wrapped themselves around my torso and arms and legs. I watched myself being lifted to him and whimpered as the pain from the hole in my abdomen increased.

Naraku made my neck tilt to the side…and it exposed the crescent moon on my shoulder blade. "P-Please..." I begged; that was the last connection I had to Sesshomaru…H-He can't do this! All Naraku could do was laugh at me before his lips crashed onto mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut; this has to be a dream. It can't be real…none of this can!

Naraku stopped and hovered over the crescent moon, his chuckle echoing throughout the room before his fangs sinked into my shoulder. My hands grasped his shoulder and I tried to purify him again…but nothing came out…was I really that drained?

* * *

When Naraku released his fangs from her shoulder Rin let out a grunt as the mark began to burn. But Naraku grabbed Rin by her hair and dragged her across the floor, towards the garden.

He let me go and I groaned, my whole body ached…it hurt so much. I felt empty; I was no longer Sesshomaru's mate, instead. Naraku mated me, "You bastard." I growled but that's when the garden itself was on fire. It felt nice for a while, the heat touching my skin, soothing the aches that stung everywhere.

"Go to fucking hell." I choked, my eyes looking right at his as he stood there, just watching me writher. But his foot made contact with my chest and I gasped, more blood seeping from my body and I was on my back again.

"Oka-san!" I froze, '_Daisuke…? No…NO RUN DAISUKE—' _My head turned to the side and I found Daisuke with his sword raised, glaring at Naraku. "How dare you _touch _my mother Naraku!" He screamed and I just stared at him.

_My prince charming…_

My eyes blurred, and my cheeks felt cold again as tears flowed down them. I watched Daisuke's eyes turn into a bright crimson, and all I heard was Naraku chuckle.

"This shall be interesting…" Naraku mused.

* * *

"Daisuke? What a foolish name." Naraku chuckled as the tip of the blade hovered over the base of Daisuke's neck. The silver-haired youth only growled, furious that he did not win. Angered with himself that he did not protect his mother's honor.

I was quiet, stealthy as I pierced the sword through Naraku's back, Midoriko glew brightly as it began to purify him. Naraku roared, shoving me back and hauling the sword out of him and tossing it towards me. I let out a grunt as I fell onto the ground and Naraku stomped towards me, his eyes gleaming in an angered red.

He began to punch and kick Rin, "You little bitch!" He growled as he continued to beat her. Rin let out cries of pain as her sore body took more and more damage.

"Oka-san!" Daisuke grounded out as he rose and stabbed the blade through Naraku's torso. "Don't you dare touch her again!" Daisuke growled and I could only look at him as Naraku shoved him onto the floor, the tentacles securing Daisuke onto the ground.

Naraku's tentacles surrounded me and had me firmly placed. "Rin, how does it feel to watch your own son die?" He asked as he picked up Daisuke's Katana and looked straight at Daisuke who only glared back.

Rin's hands clenched together as she burned the vines off her. But that's when Naraku thrust his sword down.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_So many things went through my mind when that happened. Was this my fault? _

_I remembered…when me and Sesshomaru raced to the well to save Haruka when she was just a couple seconds old, the well was destroyed. _

_I remember the day after that, I went to visit the well and I sensed an aura, it felt like Naraku's aura but it was so small so I thought it wasn't him. _

_Things clicked, Naraku had been planning this for a long time. Why else was the well destroyed? And then the north declared war so suddenly? Even Sesshomaru told me that there were never any tensions between the north and the west. _

_And lately the north has been more pushing, more willing to challenge us. That's why Sesshomaru didn't come in the spring, because they launched an attack on a village on the border. He knew we were going to be alone…_

_He knew Daisuke would be on border patrol. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

I let out a grunt as another jab of pain coarsed through my body, I heard Daisuke whimper as his eyes stared at me in shock. I smiled, "I…I managed to save you." I whispered, I looked back and noted Sesshomaru's kimono on me, and the sword stabbing through it and myself again.

Naraku smirked, and disappeared in a whirl of Miasma. My eye lids grew heavy as I leaned my head onto Daisuke's chest.

"P-please…don't die Oka-san." Daisuke cried as I felt his tears drench me. But I huffed, a smile reaching from ear to ear. "Don't worry Daisuke…Chichi-ue is coming to save you." I managed to say before I finally closed my eyes, my body relaxing.

_Sesshomaru _

Sesshomaru barged in through the entrance, looking at the bodies of his servants onto the ground. "Rin! Daisuke! HARUKA!" Sesshomaru growled as he raced through the castle, the fire causing the walls to creek with every movement he made.

But immediately the scent of Rin's blood reached his senses and Sesshomaru raced towards the garden, to where Haruka would lay. But Sesshomaru froze as he made it to the hallway, and looked at Haruka's crimson stained body on the floor.

Her face was covered by her hair, and her kimono contained blotches of blood on it. A pool of blood forming around her head. Sesshomaru's hands clenched into fists as he opened the door to Haruka's room.

Immediately the scent of sex, Rin's blood and Naraku was prominent. The Dai Youkai growled as he searched the room, only finding blotches of blood all over the floor.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled. "Naraku!" Sesshomaru called as he barged through the screen doors that led to the garden and froze.

The garden was lit ablaze. The flowers were now nothing and the trees burning fiercely along with the castle. Everything was desecrated and that's when Sesshomaru's eyes focused on the bodies ahead of him.

"Ch-Chichi-ue!" Daisuke called and Sesshomaru slowly, approached them. Daisuke was at the bottom, tentacles restricting him from moving and then…

Rin's body, she was naked, her pale body pressed onto Daisuke, but on top of her his Kimono was sprawled onto her small form, but the kimono was drenched in blood as Daisuke's sword, was stabbed through the cloth and most likely Rin.

He pulled out the sword from their body and gently removed Rin off Daisuke, covering her body with the blood stained Kimono. The Dai Youkai sliced through the tentacles restricting his son and the boy sat up, tear stains clearly visible.

"Where's Haruka—" Daisuke asked but the demon lord said nothing as he knelt by his mate. Not even noticing how Daisuke burst through the doors leading to the hallway and screaming.

'_Rin…I cannot…revive you again.' _Sesshomaru removed the kimono covering her body and his eyes widened as he looked at the bruises, sores and bites that coated her body. Kneeling down in the chaos. Sesshomaru cleared the hair from her right shoulder blade, and saw that the crescent was gone, and turning her over, and found the spider sprawled on her back.

That was it for Sesshomaru.

His eyes bleed to a red and he roared, turning and looked straight into Naraku's eyes.

"_**You." **_Sesshomaru seethed as he flared his Youki, Naraku only chuckled. "Your wife was delicious." Naraku mused and Sesshomaru's eyes widened before in a split second he grabbed Naraku by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"_**I will Kill you." **_Sesshomaru growled his hand gleamed a green. But Naraku withered as he tried to pry himself off Sesshomaru. Naraku sprayed Miasma into Sesshomaru's face, but the Dai Youkai didn't release his hold.

Sesshomaru jabbed his poison drenched hand into Naraku and watched Naraku writher as the acid began to eat him alive. However, Sesshomaru's grip loosened and Naraku escaped, grasping his damaged abdomen.

A sleek whip was released from Sesshomaru's nails and he directed the whip across Naraku's back, causing Naraku to grunt in pain. Sesshomaru continued to lash his back, Naraku's clothes went into tatters.

"_**You shall suffer." **_Sesshomaru demanded before his boot hovered over his back. "Sesshomaru, no matter what you do…I have tainted her." Naraku chuckled but Sesshomaru growled, his foot stomping onto Naraku's head. A brief silence echoed thorugh the garden, and Sesshomaru enjoyed watching Naraku lay still.

Lifting his foot off the mess of guts Sesshomaru went back towards the house, passing by the bruised Rin. The ashes floated into his hair but Sesshomaru payed no mind as his red eyes were now a deep gold.

"C-Chichi-ue—" Daisuke called out but Sesshomaru did nothing except give him a cold glare and move on. Sesshomaru stopped as he came upon his dead daughter. The Tenseiga pulsed as it grew close to Haruka.

The messengers appeared and Sesshomaru sliced them all. Moments, seemed like years as he stood there, waiting patiently for his daughter to open her eyes and smile at her father. Her heart began to flutter and she opened her eyes, looking at him with happiness.

"C-Chichi-ue…" She gasped and Sesshomaru knelt down capturing her in an embrace. "Gomennasia….I…Oka-san—" She sobbed and Sesshomaru cried with her.

His mate, his lover, his spouse. She was gone, she had died once more. But this time, he was alone with two other children.

The house began to collapse and Sesshomaru lifted up Haruka and walked out, tugging Daisuke with him. Sesshomaru handed Daisuke Haruka before going to his wife. Kneeling down, Sesshomaru pulled her towards him.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered before gently kissing her. The fire melted away, and Sesshomaru was suddenly in the garden, the flowers were all in bloom and Sesshomaru realized that Rin was no longer in his arms.

"Dog!" A voice called and Sesshomaru immediately turned to the Sakura tree and saw Rin standing there. She was still black and blue, but he caught sight of the silver moon on her shoulder.

"Moh, what's with that face?" She complained before she frowned. "I…I'm sorry." She whimpered but that's when Sesshomaru lunged, and wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying?" She asked, but all Sesshomaru could do was embrace her even tighter.

"Please….not again." The Dai Youkai murmured and she smiled, her hands cupping his face. "Kiss me," She begged and Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned in, her soft pink lips were feather light, but the sounds of Daisuke calling him reached his ears.

"They are calling you." Rin muttered and Sesshomaru buried his nose into her hair. "I don't want to leave you." Sesshomaru replied and Rin sighed. "She wants me…" Rin replied before Sesshomaru found himself embracing the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama." A new voice called and he looked towards his past lover. "Do you want her to live?" She asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

But before she could answer he returned to the palace on fire. "Chichi-ue!" Daisuke called and Sesshomaru stood up. "Let's go." Sesshomaru called before picking up his children and taking off towards the skies.

* * *

**Ugh, the ending was suckish so to make it up to you guys! I am making an epilogue! :D **

**Word Count: 3606**

**NekoxUsa **


	44. Epilogue

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**Yup! Guys this is really the end! *sniffles* I love you guys soo much! And enjoy this chapter for old time's sake!**

* * *

_In the pits of the fire…the brunette opened her eyes and awoke to her own world of hell. The first thing that she did was search for her lover, her children…._

_But she found herself alone. _

_That's when the pain settled in. The aching her entire body felt…the soreness that was still there inside her from the brutal rape. Looking around at the inferno that has become of the home where she lost her purity, the home where she gave life, the home where she was loved... _

"_SESSHOMARU!" The woman shrieked, she was slowly going mad…the feeling of death was everywhere and the Miko couldn't handle it. She continued to scream, names of her loved ones, her children…she even cried out to Kami._

_Everything hurt, the heat of the flames brutal and Rin walked towards the koi pond and looked at the fish that had died, were floating on the surface of the water. "It hurts…" She sobbed as she fell onto her knees, staring at her reflection. _

_The brunette watched as her body fell into the pond and half of the body was underwater. She was looking at herself? _

_Turning around, the Miko looked at her other self. _

"_Do you want to return to him?" The spirit asked, the Miko on the other hand wanted so bad to die, to get this all over with. But instead she looked at her bruised body and saw the image of a spider on her back. _

"_Yes…" She whispered, and before she knew it. She opened her eyes and everything around her was ash, black and the warmth was now a dim breeze that's ghostly presence still loomed over her. _

_Getting up, her muscles protested and caused her to fall over, but she groaned. "…..Ah…." She groaned as her palms touched the rough ground and she helped herself back up again. _

"_Where am I…?" She asked as she continued to stare around her, confused at her surroundings. But the woman brushed it off, and began to go in search of someone who could help her. _

* * *

A woman walked through the field, a basket of herbs and a filled canteen of water her purpose of leaving her abode. But she hummed a tune, children from the village around her giggling and chatting with her.

I smiled, one of the children was blonde and had eyes that were a beautiful shade of blue handed me a flower. "Miko-sama! I thought this was as beautiful as you!" She grinned and I grabbed the white rose from her hands, but I froze. Something was so familiar…

"_**Oka-san…Can I have a rose?" **_

Rin gasped as the world she once knew was gone, the sounds of giggling children and the breeze ruffling their kimono's gone and she was in a beautiful garden. But looking down her eyes widened at the white rose splattered with blood…

Her blood…

"Miko-sama!" The setting disappeared and Rin was back with the children. She looked at the teary-eye children above her. Sitting up Rin gasped as her head pulsed painfully.

"W-What…?" Rin asked but one of the children leaped on her, crying. "W-We thought we lost you!" She cried and the woman patted her head in a comforting manner. Rin stood up and grasped her throbbing head.

"Go home children, I will be fine." I said before limping home, the kids were sweet and all. But I don't want to worry any of them. As I made it home I dropped the herbs down and leaned down against the wall.

Sweat poured down Rin's brow and she let out a grunt as her head let out another spasm of pain. Her nails dug into the floor and the feeling intensified.

I began to breathe as deeply as possible; the pain subsided for a while. But I knew it was going to come back…

It's been five years since I stumbled upon this village; the only thing I know is that I awoke from a barren land, covered in a thick coat of ash. I ended up here, the people letting me stay in the late Miko's hut and I took over as the village Miko. The children were so accepting, but the parents weren't as much. Lately however, they have been letting them go with me alone. I was glad that they trusted me, with their children. But, the visions, the small wisps or grasps of conversation that would happen in my head would usually include my voice, and others.

What I have discovered from these, 'snips' is that. My name was Rin, and there was a lover…Sesshomaru was his name. There were also two others, Daisuke and Haruka. However, that's what I could decipher to this point.

Lately though, I've been having small sentences, phrases from Haruka. It seemed she was ill, but why did it always happen around the children and flowers?

Rin frowned; lately these visions have been happening more and more. What was also striking is that, Sesshomaru was the name of the Lord of the Western lands. If she indeed was his lover, why hasn't he come to look for her yet?

"M-Miko…." A hoarse whisper called from outside and I stood up, grabbing my bow and pack of arrows before tugging on the quiver and setting it on the bow. Cautiously, her cat like steps brought her outside but she gasped as she caught site of what called her.

The small frame a child was easily identified, she looked up and half her face had been maimed, her eye ball unfocused and in another direction while she was stained in blood. Her blonde hair was now matted with crimson and her clothes torn to the point where they didn't hide anything. Her arms were littered in scratched as part of her scalp was hanging off.

Rin backed away, the horror was too brutal that it scared her.

"P-Please…" The child begged before her eye rolled back and she went limp. I walked towards her and fell onto my knees. My hands…_shook _as I reached out to her. My hands touched her sticky head and brought it onto my lap.

"No…" Rin began, tears flowing down her cheeks. The lump in her throat not going away and neither the dryness that was there. Rin sniffled as her hands brushed the hair out of her maimed face, the flesh sickeningly wet and sticky.

"I promise, I will save them." Rin promised before removing the body off her and picking up the discarded arrow and bow. '_She…died so young.' _Rin ran down the hill and towards the village. But she froze as she noted that it was on fire, the huts blackened and the fire burned brightly.

I ran through the village, looking around for any survivors, but all I could see were the corpses of children and adults alike. But I froze as I heard an ear-piercing scream from up ahead…towards the center of the village.

Rin froze, more and more corpses of the villagers littered around, men with sickles on the ground with their bodies twisted in an unnatural way. While there was a baby screaming on the ground with the corpse of the mother dead on the ground.

The sight made me cringe, how can someone do something so….awful?

"Miko, huh. Is this what the village has as a _defense_?" Rin turned towards the voice and narrowed her eyes. It was a Youkai, with tan colored skin and stunning emerald colored eyes. He had fur wrapped around him and in his claws was a child. The child's face was covered with her ebony colored hair but the stomach was clawed open, ripped up and chewed intestine along with a stream of blood spilling from her.

"Why…?" Rin asked, her bangs shielding her eyes but the demon cackled as it tossed the corpse at one of the burning huts and wiped the blood and bits of meat from his lips as he observed every curve to her body.

"Pity, you are such a beautiful woman." The Youkai said as he licked his lips, Rin looked up, tears flying into the air as all her hatred immediately rose at the Youkai's lust for her.

"Have you no shame!? What have they done to you….they….they couldn't even scratch you! Yet you…killed the children…the woman…and the young men who had their whole life ahead of them!?" I screamed, my hands clenching into fists.

"You look _delicious _when you're angry." The Youkai commented, taking steps towards her. Rin however, was prepared. In an instant, she placed the arrow on her bow and aimed at the Youkai's chest. Her eyes narrowed at the beast.

Rin fired, ignoring the pleas of the Youkai but the Youkai dodged and instead instantly landed in front of her. Rin's hand reached for the quiver in her pack but didn't have time to as the Youkai's hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her up into the air.

I gasped, my throat beginning to burn as my fingers tried desperately to pry his hand off my neck. But the more I struggled, I came to realize the more breath I would lose. So instead, I focused all my chi into my hands and placed them on his hands.

He roared as my hands shone blue and began to burn him. So he tossed me aside and I skidded until my body hit another.

Rin took gulps or air and let out choked sounds as her hands massaged her sore neck. But the Youkai growled as he stomped his way towards her. Giving her a firm kick causing Rin to let out a cry of agony.

"Filthy bitch!" he roared as he hauled me towards him. He began to rip my clothes in half. I screamed, kicking and trying to shove him off me or at least away from me. But he only laughed as he grabbed my breasts.

Rin cried out as his fingers began to pinch her nipples. "Do you like this huh you little cunt?" He growled as he caught the nipple in his mouth and bit it, causing Rin's nails to dig into his shoulders, and tears to flow down her cheeks.

"S-Stop!" I yelled but he grasped my chin and pressed my lips to his. I made sure that my lips were squeezed shut, when his attempts to tongue me failed, he slapped me and I grunted as his fingers forced my jaw to part and his tongue darted in my mouth, gagging me slightly as he thrusted it deeper and deeper in.

But I felt him stop and his body was off mine. I opened my sore eyes and looked to the side, catching a glimpse of silver before my world went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I groaned as I felt my boobs throb painfully. But as I looked at myself, I noticed I was clothes. Wearing a soft Kimono…that was red and white?

"The colors…" Rin began as she took in the evergreen surroundings. "…Of the western household." The forest was beautiful, but it was nowhere near that village, she knew the woods, ponds and streams like the back of her hand.

"Are you alright?" I looked towards the voice and stared at the young man.

He was handsome, a broad figure and he had a lean figure. Though he had wide shoulders and a sharp nose, his facial features weren't as cold. His silver hair had been tied up in a high ponytail. The beautiful silver tresses flowing down until his hips. And the thing that grabbed my attention the most were his beautiful chocolate colored eyes, his lips thin but a gentle pink.

"Who…are you?" Rin asked, unsure of what to make of the situation. He could be working with the man who had tried to rape her…

"Do not worry Onna, I am Daisuke—" He began but Rin's eyes widened as instead of the tall man standing in front of her. Stood a boy, his big eyes giving him a childish look and he grinned at her.

"_**Do not worry Oka-san! I will save you!" **_

I heard the distant sound of laughter, not just his but mine, and a small little girl joined in shortly.

"_**Oka-san! Tell Daisuke that he has to share the sword!" **_

Rin whimpered, tears threatening to spill once more as a great joy filled her. The loneliness that she felt every since she awoke from her ashy birthplace, was snatched away and replaced with a great sense of security…

"_**Haruka, you are the princess remember?" **_

My own voice answered, but that's when the small child before me began to fade. I sat up, my hand reaching out…just to touch him. "D-Don't leave me…" I whispered but he disappeared instead, leaving the grown man to stare at me in bewilderment.

"I am Daisuke, like I said. I am the son of Lord Sesshomaru. Take care, and stay out of trouble." He replied and I stood up, my hand on the tree so that I have some sort of support for my sore body.

"Wait, take me." I whispered and he froze. Turning slightly towards me. "I do not seek woman," He whispered causing my face to heat up. "N-No that's not what I meant—" I tried again but he stopped me.

"Save yourself the trouble and leave." Daisuke cut off once more. Rin huffed in annoyance. "I know Sesshomaru!" She finally screamed causing the Youkai to freeze in his tracks.

"You would dare call my father without the proper honorable?" He questioned causing me to tense up. When did his voice get so cold?

"Look, I know this might sound crazy, but I have memories! Memories of you and Haruka and Sesshomaru!" I yelled and all he could do was stare at me. "Are you a servant of the palace?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I…I was hoping you can tell me who I am." I whispered, my eyes going blank for a moment as suddenly, everything seemed so clear…

"Who are you?" Daisuke growled and all Rin could do was smile at him. "I am Rin." She replied and his eyes narrowed.

"Tell me, if you are not a servant of the Royal household. Then how do you have these _memories_?" He asked, sarcasm obviously etched on the last word. But I paid no mind and sat down, asking him to sit across from me.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as immediately all the current memories that I have retained since I can remember came to me.

"I remember when Haruka was seriously ill, and when Sesshomaru and I would met at a well…" I began, but more and more images came to mind.

Rin immediately smiled, there were snapshots where they would be kissing, embracing, making love. The moments where she would be driven into ecstasy by her lover. When he would command her to beg for his touch.

"I remember, when you were born. We visited Kagome and Inuyasha and often Sesshomaru and I would make love when you two weren't home." I said, my cheeks heating up but that's when I was struck with an immense grief.

Rin let out a sob as tears streamed her cheeks, the words were now flowing from her mouth. "My sweet Haruka…Why did the well have to be destroyed!? Why did Kami make u get sick every winter and better in the spring!? Why wasn't it me!" She cried and Daisuke could only stare in awe of the mysterious woman.

"Naraku…he came back… He—" I screamed in agony as I was suddenly on the floor of the palace. Fire surrounding me and I felt his hands touching my sex, when his mouth would encase my breast and his crimson eyes watching me whither in a filthy pleasure.

"LET GO OF HER!" I screamed as Daisuke raced to me and grabbed me. But I continued to see more and more images.

And then it ended when I leaped in front of Daisuke…

"I saved you…from dying, my baby. My Daisuke…" I finished off before opening my eyes. Daisuke looked at me in shock and all I could do was whimper as he encased his arms around me. Why did I remember this? Are these my memories or someone else's?

"I woke up…in ashes, my throat burned since the smoke made it hurt to breathe…." I gasped and Daisuke lifted me up bridal style.

"Are you my mother?" He asked firmly as he stared into my eyes.

All I could do was shrug. "I don't know…"

* * *

I woke up again, this time I was in a big bed and I sat up, noting the new clothes I had and also the two other people in the room besides me.

Daisuke was there, just watching me but the other girl was a complete stranger. She had long chocolate brown colored tresses that flowed to her hips and she had stunning amber eyes. Her face was pale but heart shaped and she had big full lips. She was petite, small and she looked at me with such love in her eyes.

"Haruka…?" I asked and she immediately broke down, I stood up and walked to her. Wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry." I told her and all she could do was look at me.

"Please…_please _tell me that you are my Oka-san." She pleaded but I looked away. How could I promise her that if I wasn't even sure myself that I was their mom?! Either way, I just stroked her head and buried my nose in her hair.

"He's coming." Daisuke whispered as he pulled me from Haruka and held me still as the doors flew open and another Youkai stepped through. He looked much like Daisuke, except his eyes were amber and his face was much broader.

Rin froze, immediately she was flooded with love, betrayal, hurt, fear, and _hate. _Her bangs shielded her eyes as the Youkai ahead of them examined her body, to the very last detail. "Who are you?" He asked and all the Miko could do was stare in awe.

Her head felt lightheaded, but that didn't stop the images, one by one flashing into her head. More and more were added, images that she didn't know exist.

A thousand voices talked in my head all at once. It was so…confusing! I couldn't follow every one, but somehow I knew what each one was about.

Rin closed her eyes, regaining the last of her memories before looking at Sesshomaru. A wide smile replaced the unsure frown that once existed on her face.

"I'm home." I whispered before walking to Sesshomaru and kissing him.

* * *

**Suckish ending I know I know. But Rin is alive! :D and this concludes 'Second Chances'! Thank you guys soo much for making this story possible! Love you all and stay tuned for my other stories! **

**Vote on the poll! Its on my profile :) Summary's in the bio. **

**NekoxUsa. **

**Word Count: 3281**


End file.
